In All the Chaos, She Was an Angel
by Kagayaku
Summary: Usagi wakes up in a world so unlike, and yet like, her own.In a twist of fate, and a chance meeting in the heat of battle,she meets him. Can they teach each other how to live again? Or will the darkness devour the light that shines around them?AragornUsa
1. The Angel Revised

**Kaguyaku: Ok I think I will make this a Usagi/ Aragon fic. I don't see any of these, and don't get me wrong I love Aragon/Arwen but I wanted to try this. So give it a chance ...I don't own LOTR or SM R&R!!**

**Revision: So I really didn't like how I just rushed into things in this chapter, so I'm going to try and work on the flow a bit. We'll see how it goes **

It's strange as I sit here in this forest all alone I'm not afraid, I don't know where I am, or even when I am... All I know is that they betrayed me and the Crystal read my heart and brought me peace… in what form I do not yet know. This place is beautiful, nothing like Tokyo with its sky scrapers, shopping malls, and never ending crowds. So unlike me to think that, I know, I'm always at the arcade or off shopping. I can't explain this feeling really. To the naked eye one might just see a massive forest. But if you were to look and feel at the same time, there's something more just beyond what you can see. Like those times when you catch site of something from the corner of your eye, but when you turn to look, suddenly it's gone. The thought scared me a little, that maybe I would blink and all of this would disappear.

The trees here were old, you could feel it. The air here was thick with….what was it? Something I couldn't quite explain, and magic didn't even begin to describe it.

I only hope that here I can start anew, and be the graceful princess I used to be a long time ago.

Usagi stood and stretched her legs, the ankle length earth colored skirt she wore swirled about her "Finally I'm free" She laughed joyfully and spun around enjoying the sudden feeling of freedom. She paused quickly; a guilty look crossed her face, like a child caught doing something bad. She peeked around to make sure no one was watching. –Get a grip! You're alone in the middle of a forest. – sighing she reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes. For that matter…. She paused suddenly realizing that her hair was down, and now tangled all about her body. – When did that happen? –

Gathering her hair up all around her she automatically started putting it up in her usual style, but just as soon as she had started, she paused. – Hmmm….maybe not - letting her hair fall again she stared at it, contemplating – Perhaps, a new look for a new life – she smiled. Gathering her hair up once more she set up plating it in a simple braid that fell well past her waist, a few messy strands feathering out the frame her face. Slipping off the hair band she wore around her wrist her tied the hair off and let it swing behind her. – That'll due – With her hair braided back she blended into the forest more than she realized. The earth colored skirt, green bodice, and brown, knee high, lace up boots she had arrived in were perfectly suited for blending in with the forest.

"Now what should I do?" she sighed and looked around, mostly there was forest as far as she could see. "I guess I just pick a direction and look for civilization. I'm starving" her stomach rumbled in agreement.

Just as suddenly as she started, she stopped, the distinct sounds of a battle reaching her ears "I wonder what's going on, I wonder if I should help" She mentally sweat dropped at the irony of leaving one battle and heading into another, but her natural instinct to help was too strong to ignore. With that she ran towards the sounds.

The battle in question was actually a ways off and Usagi was beginning to wonder how she heard it in the first place, unfortunately she was so busy thinking that she didn't watch her feet and fell head over heels. Lucky she stopped a couple inches beside the stream instead of in it. She peered into the water and sighed, "That was close" then she let out gasp "My hair…" she trailed off.. Examining her hair and ogling her reflection. Her usual golden hair had masses of silver strands running through it, something about the effect made her face…. "I look more like Mother" she stared for another moment, wondering at the sudden change. "Just a little bit more than I used to" she shook her head violently, clearing her thoughts, as the sound of swords ringing brought her out of her momentary stupor. – Idiot, what are you doing just sitting there staring at yourself…people might need you! – giving herself a good mental slap, she rushed forward in what she hoped was the right direction.

When she finally made it to the clearing she stopped still. There were dozens of hideous creatures everywhere, snarling and rushing forward towards….a man.

There in the middle of it all was a man. Who, despite the swarm seemed rather calm. Skillfully wielding his sword he was taking down many more of the creatures than one would think a single man could. Gasping she noticed a stray orc sneaking up from behind, opening her mouth to scream out a warning, she was cut off by the dull thud of an arrow embedding itself in the monsters head.

She turned her gaze to the rock above where another man had appeared, gasping she whirled around to hide behind the nearest tree. Peering out she gazed at the new comer. – Definitely not human – Besides his unnatural beauty, his pointed ears were what captured most of her attention. – What is he? An….elf? Certainly not a Christmas elf – she mentally sweat dropped, but she had a vague memory of something similar in one of her brother's computer games that he always played.

"An elf, where did the crystal send me" She shook her head slightly "No matter, they might need help" She reached for her locket at her chest only to discover that it wasn't there. Her only weapon was a nearby sword, left over from one of the slain creatures. "Well what am I supposed to do now; I don't know how to use a sword"

"You will know, your powers are with you always, just not as they were before. Search inside of you and you will understand, the power is there" a voice whispered on the breeze barely audible.

"Who said that?!"

"Just search" and the voice faded away

"Search? What the heck does that mean!" Usagi wrung frantically at her hands. – Ok Usa, just calm down and think this through. The voice said my powers are always with me just in a different way - Usagi closed her eyes and reached for a power, just as she had always done when she used the crystal "I feel it" she murmured "The crystal is inside of me, I feel other powers, I feel Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter...All of their powers are inside of me" and with that her eyes snapped open and she stepped into the clearing just as another one of the creatures was coming up behind the man.

"Hey ugly!"

All eyes turned to her and the creature stopped "Don't you know you shouldn't stab someone in the back!" The creature changed its course and headed straight at her. "Please let this work" She held her hands as if she was firing a bow and arrow "Mars Flame Sniper" and a bow and arrow of flames erupted in her hands for a brief moment before she let it fly. Not only did it take out the one creature but also the five others behind it.  
She stepped back and readied herself again "Mars Flame Sniper!" but this time she didn't fire, instead she held it in her hand waiting for a target.

oOoOoOoOo

Aragorn breathed a brief sigh of relief when an arrow embedded itself it the head of his foe, that meant Legolas had come to help, he considered himself a good swordsman but even he had his limits. The orcs were everywhere just as he ran his sword through one; two more would take its place. He tensed, suddenly aware of a presence behind him, clutching his sword hilt tightly he prepared to spin around and face his enemy, but a voice beat him to it.

"Hey ugly!"

He turned around only to find that the source was girl. She had long silvery, golden hair that fell below her knees, tied back in a braid. Her eyes were a deep crystalline blue and for a moment he thought her to be and elf, however, she lacked the traditional pointed ears and actually appeared to be rather human. Suddenly the orc that she had yelled at made a dash for her. He slashed out at an orc that moved to attack him and then whirled around to yell for her to move. However she seemed to have other ideas as she moved her hands and if firing a bow, shouted some words and a bow and arrow of fire flared up in her hands. She released the arrow, which promptly took out five orcs, and then she readied herself with another. Who or what was this beauty? And was she and enemy or a foe?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi let loose another arrow and cleared a pathway so that she could get closer to the man who seemed to being doing almost as good with his sword as she was doing with her arrow.

"I would ask you who you are and what form of magic you just used, but I think this is neither the place nor the time my Lady" The man yelled

She smiled slightly, charmed by the unique, yet polite way of speaking. Her reply was cut off as a horn blew in the distance, echoing through the woods.

"The Horn of Gondor" The elf shouted

"Boromire!" The man yelled before he took of in the direction of the sound, fighting his way through orcs as he went.

Usagi had to assume that this meant someone was in trouble and followed after him -How did I get myself into this, this is not the Usagi I know. I should be freaked out and crying by now. Instead I'm using my scout's powers and fighting and army of ugly creatures. I know I had to shape up eventually, but this isn't exactly how I envisioned it. - She looked around and took note of the situation, these creatures were everywhere and if they wanted to get to this Boromire in time they needed a clearer path. "The fire arrow won't be enough, but maybe if I tap into it enough Jupiter's thunder might be" she ran faster and managed to catch up with the others "Stand back" she yelled "I don't want to hit you"  
They promptly moved out of the way as she readied herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aragorn could hear the girl catching up with them and he briefly wondered if she had some form of magic to aid them in this dire situation.

"Stand back! I don't want to hit you" He heard her yell,

Let's see what she can do - he thought to himself, leaping off to the side

This time she crossed her arms at the wrist, held her hands above her head, and closed her eyes in deep concentration "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!"

He watched in awe as bolts of lightning shot out and twined together to form a large dragon that seemed to open its jaws and swallow up the orcs. Thus leaving a pretty clear path, which he gladly used without a second thought. He just hoped that they could get to Boromire in time; it was bad enough that they lost Gandalf he didn't want to lose another.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know how she pulled off the thunder dragon but it did the trick. She put on an extra burst of speed and somehow managed to move rather nimbly over the logs and rocks that obstructed the path. "When this is over I am going to sit down and figure out exactly what in the world is going on"

When she finally reached the wielder of the horn she skid to a stop her face etched with horror as a man took an arrow right in the chest "Oh no!" She followed the line of fire only to see the most gruesome creature yet. He obviously was stronger and in charge by the way the others cowered at his glare and kept a fair distance away. The man who had been hit stood up again his sword still clutched valiantly in his hands, and she suddenly saw why. He was protecting someone; there were two smaller children...no... they were men, but small, usually so. She had to help; the beast was readying himself for another shot. "No! Stop" She ran forward at speed she didn't know she had and just as he let the arrow fly she tackled the man to the ground. He groaned in pain beneath her as the arrow dug into his chest and she stood up quickly half to relieve his pain and half to protect him. The creatures were coming in fast she had to do something. And this something couldn't be done with the other scouts powers, but it could be done with hers. She closed her eyes a reached inside her seeking out the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Just then she felt it, a distinct, comforting warmth between her fingers. The crystal had shown itself, burning brightly and purely as ever. She held it up above her head and let it hover between her hands just as the creature let the third arrow fly "Moon Cosmic Power!!"...

**Kagayaku: So how was it! I can't believe I started another fic. while I'm in the middle of one, I will do my best to update both as frequently as possible. R&R peeps R&R!!**


	2. The Girl Revised

**Kagayaku: I always though that a Aragorn/Usagi story would be awesome, but I never could find one. So I decided to write my own P.S. I don't own LOTR or SM (oh well, I can't have everything =p) I also want to apologize for spelling Aragorn's name wrong in the last chapter, my stupid spell checker messed it up, Sorry ! R&R  
**  
  
Legolas watched as the girl took a flying leap and tackled Boromire to the ground before the second arrow could hit. She stood almost immediate forming a protective shield between the Orc and his fallen companion. Holding her head high and her eyes narrowed in determination she held her hands out in front of her, closing her eyes once more.

"What kind of magic is this? She is not an elf. Could she be some type of witch?"

oOo oOo  
  
Aragorn fought of as many orcs as he could, trying his best to get closer Boromire. Just when he had lost all hope of making it in time a pure white glow shone from between the girls hands. As she raised them over her head he realized that it was some type of Jewel, a crystal perhaps, one obviously that held some time of special power. He also came to the realization that the Orc was going to fire again and she was an open target.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"

And the arrow flew.........

.........But not soon enough for a brilliant bright light exploded from the crystal and the arrow disintegrated before it could meet its target. But this power didn't stop there, it spread throwing back all of the orcs surrounding them and sending them running in fear. Leaving only one whose task had not yet been complete; he would take the hobbits and kill the others as commanded by his lord, and this strange girl, whoever she may be would die along with them.  
  
The hobbits, the elf, and the two men were thrown backwards but not harmed. The light slowly faded away leaving only a glistening residue in the air, and the girl sank to her knees in exhaustion as the mysterious crystal sank back into her chest from whence it came.  
  
"Wow, what happened?" Pippin asked dazedly from on top of Merry  
  
"You landed on me that's what happened" Merry's muffled voice replied from underneath Pippin "Now get off!" he said pushing Pippin off

"Wow all the orcs are gone" Pippin said astonished  
  
"How observant of you Pip, in case you hadn't notice we've been rescued" Merry said mockingly

Pippin looked around "Oh, I see, in that case lets get out of here"  
  
o o o  
  
Aragorn gazed around him his eyes finally settling on the only creature left **(AN: I am having a memory lapse, what are those things called?)** Then he looked over at the girl who was kneeling on the ground apparently exhausted next to a dumbfounded Boromire, who had somehow been healed during the whole thing. The girl was too tired to do anything now, "Legolas, Boromire: Take the girl and halflings and go find Gimili, then meet me by the river"  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Legolas asked worriedly  
  
"I'll be fine, just go"  
  
"Matte!" A weak voice called out "Let me finish it" the girl said as she weakly stood up  
  
"Nay, fair lady you have done your part, now let me do mine. I still do not know whether you are to be trusted, but I am in your debt for saving our lives just the same. Go with the others" Aragorn, said determinedly  
  
The Orc growled and pulled out his sword, his only objective to complete his mission.  
  
Aragorn though tired as he was, drew his "Frodo, wherever you are, I hope that you are safe"

The Orc lord rushed at him sword ready to bring a final blow  
  
o o oUsagi staggered slightly and leaned against the elf for more support, she hoped that that man, whoever he was, would be all right. He was brave and such bravery should not be destroyed. She wanted to help, but she had nothing left, though she didn't quite understand why she was so tired. Sure she had used the crystal, but only for a short period of time. Perhaps when she used the scouts' powers it drained her more than she thought.  
  
"Excuse me" a voice stirred her out of her reverie, it was one of the little ones  
  
"Yes" she answered softly  
  
"I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you an elf, witch, human thingy?"  
  
Usagi looked at him confused  
  
Merry pushed Pippin out of the way "Don't mind him, what Pip is trying to say is what exactly did you do back there, and what are you?"  
  
"I guess you could say I used an old family heirloom to kick some youma...err...monster butt" Usagi replied  
  
"But what about the fire arrow" This time it was the elf asking  
  
"That is a technique that my friend uses, I guess you could say, she passed on to me"  
  
Usagi thought back to earlier that day when she had said goodbye her old life. She was sick of destiny and was about ready to tell fate to shove her ideas elsewhere. She didn't love Mamoru he had become so much colder than she had ever thought he could be. He hurt her and her put her down until all she wanted to do was get away, even Minako had been putting her down lately and she suspected that they had been plotting behind her back. Usagi sighed, but that was then, and she had another chance now, she wasn't going to screw this one up.

Heavy footsteps were heard and a short, plump man with a long beard and an axe came puffing up the trail "I...puff heard the horn...puff and was on my way"  
  
The elf laughed "It's pretty much over now, Aragorn is finishing it"  
  
"Oh bother! Don't think this makes you any better pointy ears! And who's the girl" Gimili asked suspiciously  
  
"She saved us, she saved me, I owe her my life" Boromire spoke up for the first time in a while  
  
Usagi managed to stand on her own "Think nothing of it"  
  
"What is your name Lady?" the elf asked politely  
  
"My name is Usa..." She paused, "Serenity, my name is Serenity, but please call me Serena"  
  
"Ah, to shine bright and steady, untroubled, it is a beautiful name" Said a voice from behind them  
  
"Aragorn! Your all right" Legolas said joyfully  
  
"I am not one to be defeated by a mere orc"  
  
- So his name is Aragorn - Usagi thought to herself - I think I'm going to like it here -  
"Where is Frodo?" Boromire asked  
  
"I let him go" Aragorn responded  
  
"Then you did what I could not" He hung his head "I tried to take the ring, I have shamed myself and my people."  
  
Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder "Do not speak that way, you were willing to give your life to save Merry and Pippin, to withstand the power of the ring is a task that many cannot complete. You are a brave man"  
  
Serena smiled "What are all your names, the only names I know here are Aragorn and Boromire"  
  
The elf bowed "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood"

"And I...am Gimili of the Khazad, a dwarf if you please." Gimili said proudly  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck here, but please call me Merry"  
  
"Peregrin Took or Pippin or Pip if you prefer"  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Serena bowed, her braid slipping over her shoulder  
  
"You really saved us back there if you had not come to our aid the fellowship would be short one member"  
  
"Fellowship?"  
  
"Nine men chosen to guard the Ring Bearer on his journey to Mount Doom, where he will destroy the Ring of Power"  
  
"Ring of Power?" Serena asked  
  
The men exchanged glances and Serena was beginning to think that this ring was something that was very important.

"The Ring forged by Sauron to control all the other Rings of Power" Aragorn stated "It is both great and evil at the same time, Sauron, though destroyed long ago, has arisen and only the destruction of the Ring will seal his fate"  
  
"_One Ring to rule them all_

_One Ring to find them  
One Ring to bring them all  
And in the darkness bind them."  
_


	3. The Story

ChibiTenshi: *whew* I finished another chapter for my other fic. "Mirror Image"  
  
But I have great expectation for this one ^_^! Lol. I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and liked my fic. Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat by the edge of the stream thinking about what Aragorn had told her about their quest  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
Though he was thought to have been defeated long ago Sauron still lives on as long as the ring is not destroyed. That is why we journey deep into Mordor to the fires of Mount Doom to destroy it. That is where it was created and it is the only way it can be destroyed. The Ring Bearer Frodo had gone on with out us, as he feels he must. But we cannot let the Fellowship break; I feel that it is important and I know that it will remain as long as we are true to each other.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
  
Serena sat back in the grass "It's so beautiful here"  
  
"Yes it is quite beautiful, it is sorrowful that it should be plagued by a great evil should we not succeed" said a voice behind her  
  
  
  
She turned "Aragorn, I'm sure you will, you have a good heart, you all do"  
  
"But sometimes fair lady that is not enough"  
  
  
  
Serena sighed, "I know, but it is enough to hold you all together"  
  
  
  
Aragorn watched her for a moment "What troubles you? I can see that you do not belong in this world you are different"  
  
  
  
"It's that obvious is it?" Serena said softly  
  
  
  
"It is not necessarily a bad thing"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right. I come from somewhere far away"  
  
  
  
Legolas, Boromire, Gimili, Merry, and Pippin sat down around her interested in what she was about to say  
  
  
  
Serena smiled at their behavior,  
  
"I guess you could say that I come from a different world where things are much different, though I cannot say better. I protected my world from many evils such as the one you are fighting now, but I did not do it alone. I had my seishi and we all fought together, we all were friends. And then there was my prince" She frowned "No, not my prince anymore, for it was he who broke my heart and severed the bond of the Sailor Scouts. For when he betrayed me with another scout it created sides that must be taken. Minako stood by him and where Minako went Makoto followed and because of her past love for the prince Rei followed too though I know that it hurt her deeply. They said that they regretted it but they must stand by the future Queen and that was no longer going to be me" Her voice broke for a moment "And of course Setsuna foresaw it a joined them. Haruka and Michiru were far away protecting their homes with Hotaru so I couldn't rely on them. My friends.. no not my friends anymore, they asked me to join them to protect the new Queen and when I refused they demanded the crystal. The Imperium Silver Crystal that had been in my family for years, so I refused them that as well and I ran away." She smiled "Ami dear sweet Ami always stood by my side and helped me escape it was then that I wished to go away, and the crystal granted it. So I woke up here in the forest, and now you know my story"  
  
  
  
Silence settled over the group  
  
"You were going to be a queen in your time, did that mean you had lots of fancy stuff" Pippin spoke up  
  
Merry hit him with a satchel  
  
"Ouch, it was only a question"  
  
Serena laughed, "I was going to be a queen yes, though I am glad I didn't"  
  
  
  
"Why, didn't you want to be a queen" Aragorn asked  
  
" It's not that really, it's what I was going to be the queen of and who I was going to rule with"  
  
  
  
"What would you have ruled"  
  
  
  
"The earth"  
  
"The whole earth "Merry asked wide-eyed  
  
  
  
"Yes the whole earth, you see I was a princess first, a long long time ago. My mother was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, so I was Princess of the Moon"  
  
  
  
"You mean in your time people live on the moon"  
  
  
  
"No not in my time, in my time people don't remember the legend, you see the Moon Kingdom existed 1,000 years before the time when I would rule. I would have ruled back then but the Moon Kingdom."  
  
  
  
"Was attacked" Legolas interrupted "By and evil queen with great powers, and the kingdom was destroyed. Then the Queen using the last of her powers sent the people of the moon to be reborn in the future. In doing so she locked away the evil queen, saved her people, and killed herself"  
  
  
  
"H. how did you know that" Serena asked softly  
  
"I have heard the story for it is told here as a legend"  
  
  
  
"Then perhaps I am not in that different of a world, and if that's the case then mother sent us a lot farther than 1,000 years into the future to be reborn. This is strange indeed, I wish Ami was here she was always the one to figure these things out" Serena groaned "Why must everything be so complicated"  
  
  
  
Just then the sound of running footstep came from the down the shore  
  
  
  
"Sam!" Merry stood up "What are you dong here and where's Frodo?"  
  
  
  
"I'm here another voice said"  
  
  
  
"Frodo why are you here" Aragorn asked worriedly "You left hours ago"  
  
  
  
"It is true, but we have come back. Something has happened"  
  
  
  
"What boy, speak up" Gimili said impatiently  
  
  
  
"Mount Doom just collapsed, it was completely swallowed up" Frodo said breathlessly  
  
  
  
"What!" Aragorn said in shock "This cannot be a mountain does not just collapse"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it myself. Mount Doom is gone!"  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: Sorry it's not that long, I'm formulating an "idea".. tell me what you think. I'm changing the original story around a little bit ^_^. R&R.. remember if you want to be notified of updates let me know, =p R&R 


	4. Time Change and Life

ChibiTenshi: Ah, yet another chapter. I want to apologize to all of you who wanted me to stick to the original plot all the way, as you can see I created a BIG twist. And to Galexz, I will do my best to make this a good story even with the twisted plot. =P! P.S. I don't own LOTR and SM (I forgot to post that in the last chapter O_o so this is for both.lol)  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn stood frozen is shock "This can not be, Mount Doom is the only chance we have of destroying the ring"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey who is she" Sam interrupted  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this is Serena," Gimili answered preoccupied "  
  
"Without her Boromire and perhaps all of us would not be here" Aragorn answered, looking at Serena  
  
  
  
"It's and honor to meet you then" Frodo said politely  
  
  
  
Serena blushed and nodded in reply, she had an uneasy feeling that something had happen that shouldn't have. A disruption in time that happened possible because of her arrival she looked at the ground, perhaps she should leave.  
  
  
  
"Do not fear, time is not set in stone. Where one piece of time is lost another takes its place, all you must do is live it" A voice whispered  
  
  
  
Serena looked up, at the same time Aragorn did.  
  
  
  
"Though that task it not always easy" The voice whispered  
  
Serena and Aragorn both looked at each other, as if an untold understanding passed between them.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a hand was waved in front of her face "Wha."  
  
  
  
"Hey miss Serena, are you alive in there or were you just admiring something" Pippin winked at her causing her to blush  
  
  
  
"N.n.no, I'm just a bit tired still"  
  
  
  
"Sure you are" Pippin replied  
  
  
  
Serena cleared her throat "This Mount Doom, how did it collapse"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it was strange really. It just sank into the ground and was gone" Frodo frowned "As if it was never there"  
  
  
  
"There is something very strange happening here, I can feel it. As if an age old tale has been drastically changed" Serena watched the peaceful waves "I think time has been disrupted somehow. Perhaps it was not me who altered everything, but something else. and I'm here to help make it right."  
  
  
  
"Does that mean that you'll be leaving when the quest is complete?" Aragorn asked curiously, not really wanting the golden haired sprite to leave.  
  
  
  
"I hope not, I like it here" She said with a smile  
  
  
  
"I propose that we continue our quest anyways, I should like to see if Mount Doom truly is gone" Gimili spoke up  
  
  
  
"That may not be safe, and with out the fire why should we continue" Boromire stated,  
  
  
  
"Whether or not it is gone, we still should go there" Serena suggested  
  
"No" Frodo spoke up " I shall return alone"  
  
  
  
Serena gazed at him softly " No young warrior, it is a dangerous journey. You should not go alone"  
  
  
  
"But I am the ring bearer, to bear the ring is to be alone" He said softly  
  
  
  
Serena laughed "No, that is not true"  
  
  
  
"It was Galandrias' words" (AN: not verbatim I don't think.-.-'.can't remember)  
  
  
  
"I don't care if it was Selenity's words" Serena said sternly "There is a fellowship for a reason and each member chose to go with you did not force them. I know many a battles I couldn't have won with out my scouts and I have learned that team work is important, it gives you strength" Serena finished  
  
Frodo smiled " All right then lets go to Mordor"  
  
  
  
"Right on Frodo" Pippin cheered "We'll defeat this evil.monster.thingy anyways"  
  
  
  
"Pip, you truly are an idiot" Merry said rolling his eyes  
  
"Why what did I say" Pippin said innocently  
  
  
  
"Lets move out, and gather only what is necessary" Aragorn voice broke their conversation  
  
"Do we have enough boats?" Legolas asked,  
  
  
  
"Yes there is plenty of room"  
  
  
  
Serena toned out the sound of their voices and rested her head in her hands - what happened to me, where's the happy, bouncy, crybaby Serena I know. Since when do I listen to the wind, that's Haruka's territory? What happened to words like 'whatever' and 'like even' where was her teenager slang. She sounded like Princess Serenity, but then again that was why she changed her name, she wanted to be more like the princess. She sighed or did she, in a way she wanted to be more graceful, charming, smarter but she didn't want to lose Usagi's happiness and understanding. She would be both; she would learn from both and be Serena. Not Serenity not Usagi just Serena.  
  
  
  
She felt someone touch her shoulder "We are leaving now Serena" Aragorn said gently "You can ride with Frodo and I"  
  
  
  
"Thank you" Serena replied gratefully ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
The boat ride was really quite pleasant even though it was just a short trip across the river it was still peaceful.  
  
"We will camp here and travel tonight, being careful of orcs"  
  
"Orcs?" Serena asked  
  
  
  
Legolas chuckled "You fought a whole army of them and you don't know what they are called"  
  
  
  
Serena blushed "Well, it's not like I'm from around here anyways" She retorted  
  
they only laughed  
  
"Ya have a bit o' fire in ya, ey lass" Gimili said with a chuckle  
  
Serena laughed "Not as much as a friend of mine" She paused "An ex friend of mine" she said with a frown.  
  
Aragorn glanced at her unhappy faced and attempted to change the conversation "Tell us about that family heirloom of yours"  
  
  
  
Serena tilted her head sideways "hmmmm, well it's very powerful but it uses my energy when I use it. That's how my mother died, she used to much energy to fuel the crystal.  
  
  
  
"I take it you are more careful than?" Boromire inquired "Seeing as how you are standing here alive and well"  
  
  
  
Serena laughed "No not really, it's killed me a couple times"  
  
  
  
"You've died" Legolas said in shock  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the first time I really let lose it's power in our battle against Beryl, the same one that destroyed the Moon Kingdom, we all died in that one. But the crystal always brings us back. well not always" She said thoughtfully "When we fought against Fiore and the Casimian Blossom I used the crystal to protect everyone. We were on a meteor head for earth, and if we didn't have any protection the rock would have broken up and we would have fried in earth's atmosphere" She paused noticing there blank looks "I guess you don't know that terminology, well we were out there were the stars were falling towards earth, and we would have burnt up when we got so close to earth, I'll explain atmosphere later. Anyways I had already been drained of my energy by some creatures so I was weaker than I should have been when I used the crystal. The scout pooled their powers and together we were able to stop the meteor, but just as it was ending the crystal shattered and everything went dark. All I know is that Fiore gave me his life energy to save me. The story of my life" She said dryly  
  
  
  
"I take it you don't enjoy dieing and coming back to life?" Legolas said with a slight smile  
  
  
  
"It's not that, I don't mind the dieing. I would do it all again if given a choice, but it's the same thing over and over. An enemy comes attack, we defeat its minions face the big bad guy, use some powerful thing and either end up on the brink of death or die. And this takes place like every 2 weeks" She sighed "You just figure that the bad guys would come up with a better plan, I mean why do they all attack my home? The planets big enough, it's like they're just asking to be defeated, or maybe they enjoy the challenge. Either way I think that they could come up with some better attack plans" She said rolling her eyes  
  
  
  
"It seems that you have lived a very exciting life" Aragorn said with a smile "So tell me if this crystal always brings you back to life does that make you immortal?"  
  
  
  
"No, and orc could come and stab me now and I would die. It seems that only if I die by using the crystal does it attempt to bring me back to life. Although I do stop aging around the age of 25-30, somewhere around there" She smiled  
  
  
  
"So you are like the elves, you live forever if you are not killed otherwise" Aragorn said quizzically  
  
"Ummmm, not quite you see whoever I marry I pass on my immortal thingy to him and my family. Whereas if an elf marries a mortal he or she must choose to outlive them or give up their immortally " Aragorn flinched slightly at the last part and Serena made a mental note to ask him about it later.  
  
  
  
"Well lass, you live a courageous life, I'll give ya credit for that" Gimili said with curt nod  
  
  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, I think"  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: Not quite the ending I wanted, but it will have to do. Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy getting ready for school. But once school starts I should be able get writing them again (I think -.-') well tell me what you think. R&R R&R R&R!!!! 


	5. Pity Returns

ChibiTenshi: 28 reviews!! (Yay!) Thank you all! I do not own LOTR or SM -.- '  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat with her back against a stone watching the sun set, she would have to wake the others soon. They had set up camp across the river and then took turns watching throughout the night. Serena insisted on taking the last watch despite their protests. She smiled lightly at the thought of someone worrying about her.  
  
"Sun rise sun set, he see a lot he quickly forgets," She said softly to the sunset. (AN: this is an actual saying ^_^) The last rays of the sun slipped behind the trees signaling nightfall. She stood and dusted herself off, walking quietly to where Gimili lay "Gimili" She shook him slightly "Wake up"  
  
The bearded dwarf only mumbled something about mines and rolled over. Serena sighed irritably "Gimili wake up!" She whispered a little louder; pretty sure that she had at least awaked Legolas by now with his excellent hearing. Still getting no response from Gimili she tried another tactic "Gimili, we're being surrounded by elves!!" Gimili shot straight up and knocked Serena over in the process. Serena unfortunately tripped over Merry and fell right on top of whoever was behind him, who let out a gasp and jumped at the sudden weight on his stomach. Which only managed to further the complications by waking Pippin and Serena was now stomach to stomach with whomever she landed on.  
  
  
  
"What in the blazes in going on!" Gimili shouted  
  
  
  
Serena open her eyes and looked straight into a pair of surprised, yet incredible beautiful blue eyes. Serena jumped back in shock, "Ahh, Aragorn.. I.I..." She managed to scramble off of Aragorn and bowed slightly "Gomen.. err.. sorry Aragorn," She frowned slightly "Gimili! Pushed me over"  
  
  
  
"Me! You're the one who said we were being surrounded by elves"  
  
  
  
"It was a last resort, if your ears were half as good as you say they are then you would have heard me the first time I tried to wake you"  
  
  
  
Legolas broke out laughing "That was quite funny Serena, I dare say that I saw the whole thing from the moment when you first tried to wake Gimili up"  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up" Gimili growled "Lets just forget it and continue our journey" He muttered, standing up and grabbing his bag.  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin sat staring with wide-eyes at the whole thing and Boromire stood leaning against a tree trying to cover his laughter by coughing"  
  
  
  
"Well what are you staring at half-pints, lets go"  
  
  
  
  
  
It only took about fifteen minutes to pack up a start walking again with Aragorn and Serena and the lead and Legolas watching the back.  
  
  
  
Serena blushed slightly at the thought of the occurrence a few moments ago and was glad that it was dark out so nobody could see. - I suppose I should apologize correctly - she thought to herself and briefly wondered if she really just wanted to bring up the topic to see his reaction. - I hope he's not mad at me - She glanced up at him and wrung her hand nervously - here goes -  
  
"Ummm, Aragorn?"  
  
  
  
He looked over at her "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to land on you. I hope I didn't hurt you. or Merry and Pippin for that matter" She added quickly  
  
  
  
Aragorn laughed "I hardly think that you could hurt me by simply falling on me, and as for your apology it is not necessary. In fact I quite enjoyed it, it isn't often a lovely women lands on me while I'm sleeping" He replied with a charming smile  
  
  
  
Serena blushed again and laughed "If that is the case then I shall wake you up that way more often" She said teasingly  
  
  
  
"I would be most obliged" He answered with mock royalty (AN: no pun intended. =p)  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the line Merry elbowed Pippin in the side  
  
"Hey! Merry watch it" Pippin grumbled  
  
  
  
"Hush a minute, look up there and tell me what you see" Merry said happily  
  
  
  
"I see Aragorn and Usagi"  
  
  
  
Merry sighed "And what are they doing"  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
  
  
"And how close are they standing?"  
  
  
  
"Almost touching"  
  
  
  
"Which means?"  
  
  
  
"That they don't want anybody to hear their conversation"  
  
  
  
Merry groaned "Pippin, you are pathetic, what I am trying to point out is that they like each other"  
  
  
  
"Oh that, why didn't you just say so"  
  
  
  
"You mean you knew"  
  
  
  
"Of course" Pippin said proudly  
  
  
  
"Then I suggest that we play matchmaker"  
  
  
  
"Hey! Who are you two playing matchmaker for" Sam's voice interrupted  
  
  
  
Merry jumped "Us, matchmakers, that's ridicules"  
  
  
  
"Not entirely" Frodo stated suspiciously "Last time you played matchmaker you tried to get Azaelia Loamsdown together with Drogo Bracegirdle which resulted in Hardbottle and Deephallow feuding for over a month.  
  
  
  
Pippin coughed nervously "Welll.errrr.. that was completely not our fault"  
  
  
  
Sam rolled his eyes "Suuure"  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
Serena gazed thoughtfully up at the stars, they were so much clearer here than they were in the city.  
  
  
  
"Let us rest a moment" Boromire's voice broke her thoughts  
  
  
  
"We have been walking for several hours and I think some lunch is in order"  
  
  
  
"Lunch!" Merry and Pippin chorused  
  
  
  
"Or dinner considering the time" Serena laughed merrily  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen any signs of orcs at all" Legolas commented with a frown as he started the fire  
  
  
  
"It is quite strange considering the attack we had earlier this morning" Gimili added  
  
"Quite, we should be on our guard just in case" Aragorn said seriously  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
Serena tuned their conversation out and focused on her surroundings. The wood was rather quiet and dark at this hour. Had she been the normal Usagi she would have been shaking with fright but the presence of her new friends comforted her fears. It was nice to have friends again, and she was pretty sure that she could trust these ones not to abandon her. "Like some certain someones I know" She muttered. "I need to forget about them. No I shouldn't forget, they were my friends once" She leaned back, "What a day, and I thought our normal youma attacks were strenuous" She was just relaxing she detected a movement from a tree a little ways back. "Guys" she whispered softly, but they were currently in heated discussion about something or another and didn't hear her. Serena glanced back and walked quietly towards the tree "I know I saw something" She peered into the dark trying to see. "Maybe I shouldn't do this alone" Just as she turned to go she felt something wrap around her waist and lift her in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn sat back and sighed, Gimili and Legolas had gotten in another fight and managed to start an all out argument. He glanced over towards Serena only to discover that she wasn't there. He looked around worridly, but didn't have to looks far as a piercing scream echo through the woods.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
  
  
Legolas jumped up and readied his bow "Where did she go?"  
  
  
  
"I think it came from the woods" Boromire supplied  
  
  
  
Without waiting for another reply Aragorn dashed into the woods with the others close behind.  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
  
  
Serena felt as though Spiderman was carrying her, as she moved through what appeared to be trees. Just as she was about to try and wriggle away again she was dropped suddenly to the ground. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded angrily But her anger turned to shock as a shadowy figure step into the light "Oh my!" she gasped. "Wha.what do you want?"  
  
  
  
"My Precious."  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: YAY! Chapter 5 complete ^_^! Though I don't think I managed to get that chapter to flow as well as the others *sigh* Tell me what you think, and enjoy =p  
  
R&R R&R R&R. ^_~ 


	6. A Guiding Light

ChibiTenshi: 39 reviews, Yay! I'm so glad people like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest. I don't own LOTR or SM. Remember if you want to be notified of up-dates let me know =p!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat frozen on the ground as the strange creature scrambled around in the shadows  
  
"Where.. is .my prrrecious" it hissed  
  
  
  
Serena pushed her back up against a tree and used it to push herself up "Wha.what is 'your precious"  
  
  
  
The creature "My rrrring" it blinked it's huge eyes at her that reflected the moons light  
  
  
  
Serena cocked her head "A ring?"  
  
  
  
"Give it to meee" it screeched and jumped awkwardly towards her  
  
  
  
Serena pushed her back farther against to tree and whimpered slightly as it drew closer "St.stay back"  
  
It moved it face closer to her peering at her with his big eyes  
  
  
  
"Serena!"  
  
  
  
The creature jumped back into the shadows at the sound of unknown voices  
  
  
  
"Aragorn?" Serena managed to find her voice "I'm over here"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn managed to move agilely through the forest despite the thickness of the trees. The only other member that was able to keep up was Legolas with some help of his natural elf grace.  
  
"Serena!" Aragorn called  
  
"Aragorn! I'm over here"  
  
  
  
Legolas veered to the left "It came from this direction"  
  
  
  
The forest was quickly becoming darker the further in they went. The trees were so thick now that hardly any light from the moon was able to enter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena moves slowly away from the tree trying her best not to startle the creature, she moved in the direction of Aragorn voice and then broke into a run. She had barely made it three feet when her path was blocked by the lurking figure of her capture.  
  
"My prrrrecious isss gone" he wailed  
  
  
  
Serena let out a shriek and fell back on her butt only to stare up into the bulging eyes of creature that hissed at her"  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked around "Which way?"  
  
  
  
Legolas strained his hearing "I don't know"  
  
  
  
"Help!!"  
  
"That was close by" Legolas stated "This way" and he nimbly jumped up on log "over that hill up there"  
  
Aragorn jumped over the log and made his way quickly up the hill with Legolas beside him.  
  
"There I see someone" Aragorn stopped  
  
"Two people actually" Legolas corrected  
  
  
  
Aragorn partly ran partly slid down the hill "Serena!" he stopped still and Legolas nearly ran into his back.  
  
"What.." He stopped "Is that." Legolas asked surprised  
  
"Golum" Aragorn finished. He pointed his sword at the creature "Get off of her"  
  
Serena lay unconscious and Golum stood bending over her  
  
Legolas raised his bow "Move!" he commanded  
  
  
  
Golum tilted his head and leaped back into the shadows "My prrrecious"  
  
Aragorn ran over and checked Serena's vitals "She's all right, just unconscious" he picked her up gently. "Lets go"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about Golum"  
  
  
  
"Leave him, Gandalf seemed to think that he still had some part to play yet. We will not harm him"  
  
Legolas nodded " and walked backwards up the hill with his bow still pointed at Golum until the creature was no longer in sight.  
  
  
  
Aragorn held her close and made his way through the thick forest  
  
  
  
"Someone is up ahead," Legolas warned  
  
  
  
"You.. could have.slowed down and waited for the dwarf" Gimili puffed  
  
"An the hobbits" Merry collapsed beside Pippin and Frodo and Sam stood catching their breath, "We don't have as long a legs as you"  
  
Boromire approached "You went so far ahead we didn't know which path you had taken"  
  
  
  
Aragorn laughed "I assure you that the direction we took had no path" he shifted Serena's weight "We need to get her back"  
  
  
  
"Is she all right" Frodo asked worriedly  
  
"Yes, she is just unconscious, but I think it best if we get her back to the fire"  
  
The group made their way tiredly back to camp and settled around the fire  
  
  
  
"So what happened back there?" Boromire inquired  
  
"It was Golum" Aragorn answered while throwing a cover over Serena's sleeping form  
  
"Golum" Frodo said shocked "Why would he do that"  
  
  
  
Legolas looked up from cleaning his bow "It seems as though he thought he could get his 'precious' back that way"  
  
  
  
"This is all to much for me" Gimili muttered, "I propose that we get some sleep, it's almost dawn. Look you can see the sun coming up over the horizon. So we can sleep now"  
  
  
  
"I supposed" Legolas relented "But someone must keep watch"  
  
"I will" Aragorn volunteered, "I am not tired yet anyways"  
  
"Then lets turn in," Gimili said happily while stretching out on his blanket  
  
  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
Aragorn sat waiting for the sun to peek over the horizon. Somehow he wasn't surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder even though he hadn't heard a sound.  
  
"Hello Aragorn, you've taken the first watch I see. Would you like some company?  
  
He smiled "Good morning Serena, I don't see how I could say no to your company"  
  
Serena blushed slightly "Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry I put you in danger" she bowed her head  
  
Aragorn observed her for a moment "You have nothing to apologize for. You have already helped us and you saved Boromire's life, it is us you owe you. You have brought a bit of light to this group of ragged men"  
  
  
  
Serena smiled "May I ask you a sort of personal question"  
  
"Go right ahead"  
  
"Well earlier when I mentioned the marriage of an elf I .I saw you flinch and I wondered why"  
  
  
  
Aragorn sighed and a flash of hurt went through his eyes  
  
Serena covered her mouth "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything painful"  
  
  
  
Aragorn reached out and touched her hand "It's all right. You see a long time ago I met and Elvin maiden name Arwen and I fell in love. For a time we loved each other until one day when she came to me. She told me that what we had was not meant to be, that fate had other plans for me. When I was faced with the darkness I will have to face like my father before me there will be another light to guide me through and I will conquer it" he tossed a rock across the small nearby lake.  
  
"I'm sure you will. You're not like other men Aragorn, you.I can't really put it into words, but you know what you must do and you have the strength to do it. You are so loyal to your friends to your people and other kinds" she trailed off "I envy you"  
  
  
  
Aragorn glanced at her downcast look "You're thinking of your friends, tell me more about what happened.  
  
Serena took a deep breath "Well the one I loved chose another, my friend Minako. She decided that she would take the throne; she felt that she was a more reliable leader. I am a klutz, I'm not that smart, and I am always late. So she left me, and her best friend Makoto had to choose so she chose Minako because they were so close. I never really expected that Rei would go them, but she said that she still cared for Mamoru and didn't want to leave his side even if he married another. She looked hurt I know she felt guilty but she still left me. They said that their job was to guard the Queen of the Earth not the Moon Princess and that wasn't me anymore. Then they asked me to hand over the crystal, but I couldn't do it, it's been in my family forever. To turn it over to those backstabbers would have been treason. It is part of the Moon Kingdom not the Earth. Just like they were supposed to protect the Moon Princess not the Queen of the Earth. So I ran and I came across Setsuna, the Guardian of Time, and she didn't say anything she just turned away from me. In the end the only friend I had was Ami. She knew that they were coming to look for me so she gave me a place to hide and told them that she didn't know where I was. Luckily the believed her and left. It was around then that I made my wish and the crystal stared to glow. We both knew what was happening and Ami hugged me goodbye and told me never to forget her. When I woke up I was in the forest here" Serena reached up and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You didn't deserve that" Aragorn whispered, "You are not clumsy, at least from what I've seen, and I believe that you are very wise. Perhaps were you come from the things that you know are not what people want to hear so they believe that you are stupid. Yet here you speak words that sooth peoples souls and give them a reason to move on, to get up when they have fallen down. You are perfect just the way you are"  
  
Serena raised her head to meet his eyes "Do you really mean that?"  
  
  
  
He leaned closer "I do not lie"  
  
Serena was vaguely aware of how close he was, all she could see was his beautiful eyes "Thank you, for making me feel like someone needs me"  
  
  
  
"We all need you.I need you" He added "Your words tonight have helped me to move on. Perhaps you are light that will lead me" He inched unconsciously closer  
  
  
  
Serena held her breath "I will try" just as his lips brushed hers a ear- splitting screech split the air, and the duo jumped apart and stared at each other a moment before grabbing a weapon.  
  
  
  
"What in the blazes was that" Gimili grumbled, "Just when I was getting some sleep"  
  
  
  
"Frodo" Sam exclaimed "Your sword"  
  
  
  
Frodo pulled it out "It's glowing blue!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: WOW, I finally got out another chapter even in the midst of my schoolwork. I like this one, ^_~. Let me know what you think and KEEP REVIEWING.R&R R&R R&R 


	7. Ice Maiden

ChibiTenshi: Another chapter Yay! I so glad everybody likes it =D! I working for 100 reviews so help me out here pleeeeeeeease!! Enjoy the story and R&R =p! P.S. I don't own LOTR or SM ^_^;.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn came running out of the brush holding his sword with Serena trailing behind holding a rather large stick.  
  
  
  
"Ummmm Serena" Legolas said while eyeing the stick  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think your going to kill an Orc with a stick"  
  
  
  
Serena blushed lightly and dropped the stick "I guess I really don't need it anyway"  
  
  
  
Another shriek echoed through the woods and the first set of glowing eyes became visible over the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should we try to fight them, or run," Frodo asked Aragorn quietly  
  
Another shriek resounded from behind them  
  
"Well Frodo it seems as though we are surrounded. We might very well have to fight"  
  
It became obvious after a few minutes that their chances of making it out were slim to none. Orcs were everywhere, the last attack was nothing compared to this. It was like when they were surrounded by Goblins in the mines.  
  
  
  
"Oh my" Serena gasped, "They're everywhere"  
  
"Well Miss Serena, it was nice knowing you" Pippin said shaking her hand  
  
Merry elbowed Pippin in the ribs sharply "Shhhhh, be quite and get out your sword"  
  
  
  
"I don't suppose you could help us Miss Serena" Sam said nervously "From what I heard you got rid of all the Orcs during the last attack"  
  
  
  
Serena stared dazedly at the thousand of Orcs surrounding them "I.I don't think I can get rid of this many, at least not alone. If I had my Senshi with me" She looked down "I might have been able to" She stared down at her locket - Oh Mother what should I do. I don't have the Senshi to help me, but I can't let my friends get hurt - Suddenly her snapped her head up "I don't have all of my scouts to help me, but I do have one"  
  
  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand what you're saying, but does this mean that you can help us after all," Legolas asked over his shoulder  
  
"I'm not sure" Serena looked at her locket thoughtfully - Do I really want to put her in danger, no I don't, but without her help I can't save them and the ring will be taken. If that happens - she shivered "I think I can help, but I'm not sure yet"  
  
  
  
"Well you had better get sure soon, because those thing are getting awful close" Gimili said gruffly  
  
  
  
Serena held her locket over her heart and closed her eyes "Silver Crystal (AN: could somebody please give me that Jap. spelling of that I can't remember it) hear my plea. Stretch your powers across time, across dimension, and across the earth. Go forth and seek out the Ice Maiden; find your protector of Mercury. Bring my loyal friend to me at her will, for endanger her life I shall not do. That choice is to remain her own, seek out her help for your princess"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
Ami sat with her chemistry book on her lap at the Cherry Hill temple listening disgustedly at the other Senshi's conversation rather than studying for her upcoming test.  
  
"Oh Mamoru" Minako crooned (AN: gag =S) "The time to resurrect Crystal Tokyo is drawing near. Then we shall rule together as King and Queen"  
  
Mamoru smirked "Yes soon we will rule the world and then the Universe"  
  
Minako giggled in delight  
  
Ami flinched - I can't believe that they will have control of the world. It was bad enough that it was going to be Mamoru but now it's Minako too. I just hope that Usagi is all right -  
  
Rei snapped her out of her thoughts by pinching her on the leg  
  
"Ouch! Rei what was that for?"  
  
"Well, you were spaced out and there is something that we need to talk with you about" Rei said smugly  
  
Ami gulped nervously "What might that be?"  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing much" Makoto interrupted "We just want to know where Usagi is"  
  
"What do you mean, I told you already she just disappeared and I couldn't track her on my computer"  
  
"Sure Ames keep lying, but we know that you were on her side the whole time. You helped her escape, and now we want to know where she is."  
  
  
  
Ami frowned "I told you I don't know where she is, why do you care anyways didn't you want her out of the way?"  
  
"But of course Ami dear" Rei said with mock sweetness "But you see if our true leader and Queen ever wishes to obtain true power we need Usagi's little crystal. Then we will have no need for Usagi" a murderous look entered her eyes  
  
Ami gasped, "How could you? She's your princess you are supposed to protect her!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Ami, is that what you think? Really, why should we protect a washed up princess? No our job is to protect the leader of the earth." Makoto said nonchalantly "And you will tell us where she is" Makoto stood up and loomed over Ami menacingly "If you know what's good for you."  
  
Rei stood up beside Makoto and cracked her knuckled "Fess up Ami, you were always on the side of that loser"  
  
  
  
Ami stood up angrily "I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Yes! I was on Usagi's side because she was my friend when nobody else even considered it. She brought a little life and laughter in my droll life and taught me how to put down my schoolwork and have a little fun. I was on her side always, and I will be until the end" She winced slightly as Rei's fist connected with her jaw.  
  
"We can beat you up until you can't even move, but sooner or later you will tell us" Rei growled  
  
Ami cried out as Makoto's foot met her stomach, but quickly bit her tongue - I wont give them the pleasure of seeing me cry. Oh Usagi I'm sorry -  
  
"Ami "  
  
Ami lifted her head "Who said that?"  
  
"Said what" Makoto snarled "You hearing things now Ami, I always knew you were crazy" she laughed  
  
"Ami, do you wish to help you princess?"  
  
Ami knew that she had hear a voice, then she felt a familiar presence - The Silver Crystal-  
  
"Ami, do you wish to help your Princess?"  
  
Ami struggled to her feet "Hai"  
  
"Great now she's talking to herself" Rei smirked while rolling her eyes  
  
  
  
"Tell me Ami, do you still wish to go even if it may endanger your life," the voice asked  
  
"Hai, I would do anything for my princess, my friend"  
  
"Cut the chit chat Ames, you're washed up" Makoto readies herself for another blow  
  
"Granted"  
  
  
  
Ami sucked in her breath as Makoto's fist came about 2 inches from her face and then everything faded. "Wha.what happened"  
  
"The Princess wishes for your aid Ami" a soft voice said  
  
Ami gasped "Pluto! What are you doing here" she narrowed her eyes "You turned your back on Usagi"  
  
Pluto sighed sadly "I only did what must have been done. Someday you will understand, but for now you must go to her. All will be revealed when the time comes. Now go!  
  
  
  
And with that the darkness around Ami faded until she found herself surrounded by sky, and then she dropped.  
  
It took her moment to comprehend that she was falling through the sky from an extreme height towards the forest below.  
  
"Oh great!" Ami closed her eyes and waited for impact until she felt a small flicker of new power inside her and her old powers become stronger until she knew just what to do. She turned around so that she was facing downward and then she placed her hands palm down in front of her and concentrated. Then just before she reached the top of the trees a huge bubble surrounded her that looked suspiciously like one of her Mercury Bubbles and was just a cold. "I hope I know what I'm doing" she muttered as she was jolted by a tree branch.  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
Serena concentration was broken as a shriek came from above her and rather large bubble came through to trees only to pop and drop something heavy on her.  
  
"Oomph!" Serena fell on her butt and struggled a bit to get whatever fell on her off.  
  
"Ouch!" Ami cried as whatever she landed on kicked her  
  
"Ami?"  
  
Ami stopped struggling and looked down "Usagi?"  
  
"Whose Usagi?" Pippin broke in and "Who are you for that matter?"  
  
Ami looked at Usagi quizzically "Usagi is another name from my old world" She turned to Ami "I call myself Serena now"  
  
Ami smiled and nodded "I'm just glad to see you again" she said tearfully as she gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"I am truly sorry to interrupt this reunion but we have a bit of a problem" Legolas interrupted gently  
  
Serena jumped to her feet "I'm sorry to drag you into this Ames and I promise I'll explain everything later and give proper introduction. But I am in dire need of your help." She gestured towards the Orcs.  
  
Ami's eyes widened "Oh Kami! What are they? And there are so many"  
  
"There called Orcs and they are after the ring that Frodo is carrying" She pointed at Frodo "It is very powerful, we must never let them get it and use to harm the people here"  
  
Ami composed herself "I'll do all I can" She pulled out her henshin wand (AN: did I spell that correctly?)  
  
"I don't think you'll need it, it seems as though I don't need to transform here"  
  
Ami furrowed her brow "Hmmmm, if that is the case then for some reason our powers are stronger here. If so then we should be even stronger if we transform"  
  
Serena blushed "Well.umm I guess, but it is a bit inappropriate here"  
  
Ami looked around "I suppose, but it's for the best"  
  
Serena nodded "Let do it then!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power"  
  
  
  
"TRANSFORM!!"  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: Yay, another chapter and it isn't to short. I'm sorry for any misspellings or anything. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE R&R R&R R&R.. I want to know what you think.HELP ME REACH 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	8. The Purity Within

B ChibiTenshi: Yay you still luv it ^_^ thanks for reviewing keep it up...lol. I'm sorry it took me so long to update *Sigh* also I apologize for any grammatical errors.I didn't' have to time to proof read this one as carefully.but If you see any major errors let me know and I fix it.. Arigato *bows* P.S. I don't own LOTR or SM =D /B  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
  
  
Serena relaxed as she felt the familiar power rush over her as it lifted her and Ami off the ground in swirling colors of blue and white.  
  
-----  
  
Aragorn meanwhile watched in fascination as the lights surrounded them and ribbons encircled their bodies, the lights brightening the whole forest.  
  
-----  
  
Serena landing and went into her usual ending pose before dropping her arms and taking in everyone's reaction.  
  
Shock, was basically what their faced portrayed at that moment. Merry, Pippin, and Sam actually went as far as to drop open their mouths.  
  
  
  
"Is that an actual clothing where you coming from" Legolas asked wide-eyed  
  
"I'm not sure clothing is the appropriate word" Gimili supplied  
  
Serena glanced at Ami nervously, a blush lightly tingeing her cheeks  
  
"Well Aragorn what do you have to say about this?" Merry asked with a strange mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn, who was trying unsuccessfully to tear his eyes away from Serena, merely gave a short nod. Causing Merry to grin even more.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat "How did you obtain wings suddenly"  
  
  
  
Serena glared at Merry and cleared her throat "We have more important things to deal with right now" She smiled at Aragorn "But for know this is the transformation we use to protect our world, it's a bit. revealing but in our world it was the only way to use our powers, as much as we didn't like them. Well some of us" She rolled her eyes "As for the wings, they came with my last transformation as Eternal Sailor Moon"  
  
"They suit you" Aragorn whispered softly stepping beside her  
  
"Ahem" Mercury interrupted "As much as I hate to do this we are currently surrounded by thousands of ugly creatures that somehow have not taken us by surprise in the midst of all this talking" She looked at Serena "Let's finish this, then we can have a reunion" She smiled  
  
  
  
"Right!" Serena held her hands in front of her locket "Ginzuishou help me to protect my friends!" A bit light emitted from between her hands and the Ginzuishou once again appeared to aid its wielder.  
  
Mercury closed her eyes and concentrated causing her body to glow a beautiful shade of blue. She opened her eyes "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon held the crystal up over her head "Cosmic Moon Power" her crescent moon flared to life on her forehead.  
  
The bright white and blue lights intermixed, combining their power and the oncoming orcs stopped and stared in a sort of terrified fascination. For they could feel it's purity that pulled at the evil surrounding their hearts.  
  
Mercury's tiara melted away leaving the Mercury symbol burning fiercely on her forehead, she stepped back and stood back to back with her princess.  
  
"Ready Mercury?" Sailor Moon said determinedly  
  
"Ready" Mercury called over her shoulder  
  
  
  
"UNITE!"  
  
Sailor Moon's fuku almost instantly faded away as the brightness of the lights increased, and her princess dress appeared in its place. She lowered her hands and aimed the Ginzuishou at the orcs "Don't even think about threatening my friends" she almost smirked. The power swept across the ground leaving the Fellowship untouched. The orcs, however, were less fortunate. The light spread over their bodies and disintegrated some of them leavening behind a small glowing ball of light. All that remained of the goodness in them, though it was few. The light still continued and the wind picked up as if sending forth the warning that a new power had arrived in Middle Earth, and it wasn't to be taken lightly. Serenity narrowed her eyes in the direction of Mordor - You will not win Sauron, I can feel my powers growing and it has only just begun-  
  
The lights died slowly and the small balls of light left behind by the orcs soared into the sky until they were just small specks of light that hid among the stars.  
  
Amy breathed out a sigh, and dropped to her knees, detransforming on the way down. Serenity on the other hand teetered for a moment and stared dazedly at the crystal until it disappeared into her locket. "Wow" she whispered breathlessly  
  
"Serena?" Ami asked cautiously  
  
"The power.was. so familiar" she said breathlessly before her knees gave out and she dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Serena!" Aragorn knelt by her side "What has happened to her?" he demanded  
  
"It's all right" Ami soothed gently "She just used a lot of power and wore herself out. She'll be fine in a little while, trust me she's used more power than that before and still made it" She paused and frowned to herself - but what did she mean by, 'the power was so familiar' she used it before, or was there another power. - She furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"Does something trouble you?" A voice asked from beside her  
  
Ami jumped slightly a turned her head to come face to face with a very kawaii guy, at least in her opinion. Only, strangely enough he had pointed ears.  
  
She blinked quickly to make sure she wasn't seeing things "An elf?"  
  
  
  
The stranger laughed "Yes, I am an elf and it seems that, like Serena, you have never seen one either"  
  
Ami blushed charmingly "Well.no actually I haven't" She bowed politely "My name is Ami, Princess of Mercury" She stated proudly  
  
The elf returned the smiled and bowed in response "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly before she composed herself "And your friends are."  
  
"I'm sorry I have been rude, allow me to introduce you to them" He led her towards the group "The man with the dark hair is Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor and the one with the red hair is Boromire, the short ones known as hobbits are Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam" He pointed each one out according to their names. "Then there's the dwarf, Gimili," he said lightly, gesturing in Gimili's direction  
  
Gimili huffed angrily "I'll have you know elf, that my axe can easily make fire wood out of your bow"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and coughed nervously "I hardly think I should let you get anywhere near my bow"  
  
"Legolas, Gimili, now is not the time for your foolish fights. We have more important things to worry about" Aragorn interrupted  
  
Just then a moan came from Serena who was lying on the ground with her head on a satchel.  
  
"Did we win?"  
  
  
  
Ami laughed joyfully "Of course, don't we always" knelt by Serena's side along with Aragorn who was holding her hand.  
  
"How do you feel?" Ami whispered gently  
  
"Like I've been hit by a truck, but I'll live" she managed a small smile and pushed herself up on her knees. "Whew! I could really use some coffee, but considering the time and place I don't think I'm getting any"  
  
Aragorn looked at Ami questionably  
  
"It's a drink back where we come from, it's supposed to give you energy. Personally I always thought tea was much more refreshing. Coffee always put me to sleep" She paused noting their puzzled looks and sighed, "I'll explain later, right now." She turned to Serena "Why don't you tell me what's going on"  
  
  
  
Serena slumped back against the satchel "You had better sit down, this could take awhile"  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
Two hours later Ami sat dumfounded leaning against tree  
  
  
  
"And then Frodo's Sword started glowing blue, we were surrounded by millions of orcs, and I sent the crystal to get you" Serena finished and exhaled loudly "The end"  
  
  
  
"Wow, a lot has happened since you left I see. I'm glad you found happiness" Ami smiled sadly "Now I suppose I should return, someone should watch the other scouts"  
  
"No!" Serena jumped up quickly "I won't let you go back to them, they tried to hurt you and I can't let you do that"  
  
  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts." Serena stated firmly holding up her hand, then she dropped her hand limply to her side and sighed "Our world will be fine for now, when we are done here we will be stronger. I can feel it we will be much stronger. Then when middle earth is safe we will return and prevent Mina from taking the throne."  
  
"Then will you ascend it" Ami said knowingly  
  
"No, I won't stay, I'll come back here. I'm free here and I'm understood. A person of great magic in world of magic." Serena laughed blissfully "This time fate can take her destiny and shove it up her ass"  
  
Ami raised a slender eyebrow at the comment "What happen to innocent, non- swearing, Serena"  
  
  
  
Serena grinned in response "She decided to grow up a bit which means she will personally kick your butt if you don't' stay."  
  
"All right, you win, I'll stay" Ami threw up her hands in defense  
  
"Hontoni!! Sugoi!!" Serena jumped up and threw her arms around Ami neck in an almost bone crushing hug "Arigato Ami-chan"  
  
"Dou itashimashite" Ami practically gasped "But I can't breath"  
  
  
  
Serena released her blue haired friend reluctantly and blushed "Gomen ne"  
  
"The language where you come from in strange indeed" Gimili said in his usual gruff manner "Though much better than that of the elves I assure you" he stated looking pointedly at Legolas who only glared.  
  
  
  
Aragorn shook his head in exasperation "So it seems we have received a new member in unusual group" he chuckled "There is still time for us to travel before daylight, so I suggest we make the most of it. Are you up to traveling Serena?"  
  
  
  
Serena nodded her head vigorously "Yup, I'm full of energy" she lowered her head after they turned away - but why am I so full of energy, I shouldn't be fully recovered yet, but. I know that something is happening. I just whish that I had some clue as to what - She sighed softly and hefted her bag up over her shoulder - I guess time will tell - she smiled to herself "Ready Ames"  
  
Ami smiled nervously and nodded  
  
"Great, so now begins your all expenses paid tour of Middle Earth" Serena said in her impression of a sale man, which caused the girls to break into fits of giggle.  
  
"This is going to be a loooong trip" Boromire sighed  
  
Serena grinned "What a matter B-chan, don't ya like traveling with us"  
  
Boromire flushed a nice shade of pink from Serena newly adopted nickname for him "B-chan...?"  
  
  
  
Serena made a "V" sign and winked at him "I officially dub thee Sir B-chan"  
  
  
  
Ami shook her at her friend' antics - It's good to be back home - she looked up to find Serena up ahead with the others.  
  
"Hurry up Ames!" Serena called over shoulder  
  
Ami laughed, it was definitely good to be home  
  
  
  
BChibiTenshi: Finally another chapter done. So sorry it took me so long to post..I have been reading a book and then writing and essay along with alllll my other mountains of homework *sigh* but I am trying my best to write at the same time..K you know the drill..R&R R&R R&R =D /B 


	9. And Once There was a Star

ChibiTenshi: Chapter ummm 9 right.lol.here it is enjoy P.S. I don't own LOTR or SM.. arigato minna-chan ----------------------------  
  
Ami stretched tiredly as the group finally set up camp for the night, or maybe she should say day. Apparently they slept during the day and traveled at night so as not to be surprised by orcs while they slept. She glanced over at Serena who appeared to be in deep conversation with Aragorn "I'm glad."  
  
"What are you glad of my lady" Legolas said stepping up beside her  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
Legolas pointed to his ears "We elves have much better hearing than humans, Now what did you say you were glad of"  
  
Ami smiled thoughtfully and turned her gaze back towards Aragorn and Serena "I'm glad that Sere found happiness. Life has been really hard on her and she deserves this"  
  
"I agree, Serena has brought a lot of hope to this wandering group. Aragorn also, I feel, deserves such happiness, for his love left him as well"  
  
  
  
"As well? Serena told you about Mamoru"  
  
"Yes, though she mainly refers to him as Mamo-baka, though I am unsure of what it means"  
  
Ami laughed blissfully " It means that she is finally over him and is ready to start anew. I know that when we return and prevent Minako's ascent to the throne, their jaws will drop at the new Usagi.err...Serena" Ami blushed timidly  
  
Legolas chuckled "I'm sure they will"  
  
Frodo made his way over "How much longer before we reach Mordor?"  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow in thought "I believe we will be reaching Mordor around this time tomorrow, so we will probably stop a ways back and camp. We don't want to set up camp right inside Mordor, it's too dangerous" -----------  
  
Serena closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, letting the buzz of conversation around her just melt away.  
  
  
  
- You seem much happier now hime -  
  
Serena eyes snapped open "It's you again" she whispered softly  
  
  
  
The voice giggled - Hai -  
  
Serena looked around to see if the others noticed, but it seems as though only she heard it this time, for not even Aragorn took notice.  
  
Only you can hear me now hime, I allowed Aragorn to hear part of me before but now it is only you -  
  
  
  
The wind shifted and circled around Serena causing her hair to rise slightly  
  
Follow me, there is something I must show you -  
  
Serena glanced at the others again  
  
Come alone, this is for your eyes only, not even the princess of Mercury should know of this yet -  
  
Serena stood hesitantly and took one last look back "Where are we going"  
  
To the lake, it is not too far, just follow -  
  
Serena crept away quietly into the trees until she came across a small lake that was the most beautiful shade of butterfly blue. A weeping willow tree hung lazily over the side peering into the crystal water.  
  
"Wow" Serena breathed, "It's gorgeous"  
  
Isn't it though, please step forward -  
  
Serena paused "First I want to know who you are, I had thought you were a wind of time but."  
  
The wind seemingly sighed - very well now is as good of a time as any -  
  
The wind picked up and created a tiny cyclone that whirled around until a shimmer of silver appeared in the middle. Then it began mold and shape until a figure emerged  
  
Serena gasped,  
  
A woman stepped out with incredibly long sliver hair that had streaks of purple through it. The surprising thing was, was that she had it up in two odangoes and centered right in the middle of her forehead was a crescent moon. That matched with the one centered on her pale blue dress that caressed the grass.  
  
Serena stood wide eyed staring at the woman "You.you're a Lunarian"  
  
  
  
The woman smile "Hai, my name is Seleste, and I am your grandmother" Serena sat down on the ground abruptly "How is that possible"  
  
"Simple when you made your wish the crystal brought you back in time and across a dimension, quite a ways back in time for that matter"  
  
Serena sighed, "Please.explain"  
  
  
  
"I am your mother's mother, you are in a time before you or your mother were born, which is why you are able to stay here. For you will not 'meet yourself' so to speak. You see Serenity, this world will merge with yours during the time of the Silver Millennium but then it breaks off again and is it's own. It was a very curious phenomenon that never was explained."  
  
  
  
"Your not going to make me leave are you" Serena said suspiciously  
  
  
  
"Oh, no dear, It won't disrupt too much, and frankly if fate doesn't like it.." She trailed off and winked  
  
"Fate gives you trouble too ne?"  
  
"Oh my, yes always. I think she likes to target Lunarians for her ridicules fairy tale games. But anyways.. I don't think anyone could pry you away from here not with that earth king...err.. future earth king.around"  
  
  
  
Serena blushed "Well...umm..maybe"  
  
  
  
The woman smiled knowingly, "Tis' more than a maybe child, I have seen the way you look at him." she tilted her head slightly "And he looks at you"  
  
Serena was blushing a nice shade of cherry red now, "I see, so there is no risk that I might meet my mother or me"  
  
  
  
"No, your mother won't be born for awhile, I am only.." She calculated quickly on her fingers, "702 years old"  
  
Serena gawked "7.0.2, that's so old"  
  
  
  
Seleste grinned "No not really, you forget that Lunarians and member of the royal court are all immortal, like the elves of this time, though you can died if you are killed or sick and so forth. You cannot die of old age"  
  
  
  
Serena sat in silence for a moment "That long, I'll never grow old" she whispered sadly  
  
Seleste jumped in seeing it was her cue "Of course whomever you marry and your family from then on will be immortal as well, and your friend, Mercury, she is immortal too for she is a member of the royal court"  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes lit up in delight "Hontoni!! SUGOI!!" she stood up a spun around "Then there is a chance that I can outsmart fate and finally be.happy"  
  
  
  
"Hai, but what are you going to do about the other scouts? They cannot be allowed to rule! All those people under Minako and Mamoru's care, the results would be disastrous"  
  
  
  
Serena sighed, her happy immediately drained away "When the mission here is complete I will return and stop them" she sat on a rock by the lake and dipped her feet in "Which reminds me, why am I so much stronger here"  
  
  
  
"Because of Din"  
  
"Din?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is a very old star that has shined it light to strengthen those with pure powers" Seleste murmured thoughtfully  
  
  
  
"So it doesn't exist in my time?"  
  
  
  
Seleste smiled gently "Yes, it does, but because of the downfall of the moon it has faded out. You see every 100 years a. .Spell...of sorts, was said to keep its powers from closing up within the star. The star will hide its powers if the spell is not said so that the powers will be kept safe. For in those days.well I guess I would say these days.. Many an evil powers tried to steal the star's power and turn its powers evil. So a spell was created, that would only work if someone with a pure heart said it, so that if the star should go into hiding the powers could still be released." Seleste paused and took a deep breath "So you see, the star does still exist in your time"  
  
  
  
Serena nodded, "How can it be released?"  
  
  
  
Seleste glanced up sharply, "You really plan on using it to stop the scouts"  
  
  
  
Serena eyes narrowed, "Hai, I must try"  
  
  
  
"All right, if you're sure, I will tell you the incantation" Seleste took a deep breath "Now listen carefully because I am only going to do this once.  
  
Sword against sword Man against man Blood taken by mortal hands Heart against heart Soul against soul The battle takes its deathly toll Rain from the sky Dirt turns to mud Washes the ground of flesh and blood Courage and heart Strength and skill True warriors fight with an honorable will Light against dark Fire against ice Symbolize the lives sacrificed All from one One for all One by one the dark shall fall"  
  
  
  
She finished softly and shivered as a cool wind pierced the air "I must leave you soon"  
  
  
  
Serena rubbed her arms unconsciously "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
  
  
Seleste reached out and gently squeezed Serena's shoulder "Only time will tell hime, one can only hope"  
  
  
  
Serena reached up and squeezed Seleste hand in return "Thanks.. Grandmother"  
  
  
  
Seleste gave one last smile before the wind once again swirled about her body until she was gone and only a faint breeze gave any evidence to her being there at all  
  
  
  
Serena leaned back and stared up at the clouds dreamily " One can only hope" a soft smile graced her lips and for the first time since she had arrived she felt like she was truly home.  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: YAY! Another chappy.lol.. I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^.. remember *grins* R&R R&R R&R. . Hehe.Arigato minna-chan.. Ja ne! 


	10. The Fire of the Water

ChibiTenshi: WOW! She is actually updating!! Hehe, sorry it took me so long but I have be traveling a lot and I have been OVERWORKED in school.^_^;; so here it is.Chapter 10 yay!! I don't own LOTR or SM and I want to say thank you to all who loved my story and reviewed!!!!!! Arigato mina-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but by the time she woke up the moon was casting a slivery glow across the lake making it look almost magical.  
  
  
  
"Oooh" she sat up and stretched, "Wow I must have fallen asleep" her eyes widened slightly "Oh my gosh!! I must have been gone for ages, they will be so worried" she jumped to her feet and looked around. The woods were completely dark because the moonlight couldn't filter its light through the trees. She shivered uneasily as she stared into the darkness. The camp wasn't all that far, but it required making her way through thick brush.  
  
  
  
"It's so dark in there" She shivered "This is the time that the orcs roam" she glanced around the moonlight area "Every time the wind blows, the shadows move. I have a strange feeling that something is there, and it's watching me" She looked across the crystal clear lake and noticed a large stone set in the middle, "If I go out there then I can see better" taking a deep breath she sprinted towards the edge of the lake and leaped off into the air, barely managing to land balanced on the rock. "I made it!" She stood and looked around. The clearing was almost perfectly round with a few small bushes sprouting up here and there. The lake took up most of it and reflected the moonlight making it even brighter. On one side of the lake, the massive willow tree sat, beautiful and majestic during the day, but looming and haunting at night. She stared hard at willow's ominous figure unconsciously using her mind to search its depth. She started to turn away as something caught at her mind and she whirled around, "What in the." she trailed off as she realized what she had done, "It's as if I used my mind to sense for an evil presence. I mean I have sensed things before but.. never on purpose. That's like something Ray would do" She looked up at the sky and caught sight of a pulsing silvery red star. "Din.it must be." The star was pulsing slightly, but to anyone who knew to search its powerful depths would know that the pulsing was from its radiation of power to the Lunarian race and their loyal guardians. Serena was too engulfed in watching the star to notice the way that the water lit up around her or how the light spread up the rock. She did notice, however, when it spread to her feet and moved up her body. "Wha.?" she looked confused but for some reason she knew that the star was doing it.  
  
- I told you that Lunarians draw power from the star, and now that you stand here in its light, it can sense that you need it and is now finishing awakening the powers that it started to awake when you first arrived. -  
  
"Seleste?"  
  
- Though I may not always be here I will be watching you, you are growing stronger but so is the evil. I am not strong enough to cast my powers through its aura that surrounds the earth. Be careful hime, strange things lurk in the shadows of the night -  
  
Serena shiver as the voice faded and the last of the light seemed to absorb into her body, "It's so warm, and I feel light" the glow faded and she was left standing alone the rock. The strange presence she had felt before seemed to grow; she spun towards the willow tree. "So dark. what is it that I sense there"?  
  
She barely had a chance to say those words when an inhuman screech pierced the air only to be followed by four more. " I don't like the sound of this" she back up to very edge of the rock away from the noise. The creature screeched again and horse cried out sounding almost mad. The figure bolted from the willow tree and stopped short on shore closest to her, raising the horse up on its back legs in the process. "A dark rider?" she racked her brain for an answer, "Oh what did Aragorn call them, they once were men but they fell to Sauron's power.. Wring wraths or something" she fumbled for the right word. " Oh who cares about names!!" she spun around as horse hooves started coming from all sides. Pretty soon she was surrounded with a dark rider on each side. They each drew their swords simultaneously and stood solemnly on the shore.  
  
"This.. is not good" she turned to closest one and watched it carefully. "It's not moving, and it's not like I'm that far away why doesn't he just attack"  
  
  
  
"Because they have been ordered not too of course"  
  
  
  
Serena jumped at the voice behind her and spun around again  
  
An old man stood there with long white hair and a graying white beard. In his hand he held a staff and he wore a long white robe. "A bit...jumpy princess. I have seen your power, do not tell me that creatures such as these scare you"  
  
Serena frowned and raised her chin defiantly giving her a more regal look, "I am not afraid" ~ I don't know what it is, but I know that he is evil I can sense it. I can feel the powers the Din awakened responding to this negative energy, I'm all alone on this one, and I know that I will have to be strong. He doesn't look like the easily beaten type ~ She watched him cautiously as he walked steadily on the surface of the water towards her. "Why are you here?"  
  
  
  
He paused, "To see you of course, it isn't everyday that a mere girl destroys an enormous army of my orcs and manages to heal some of them in the process."  
  
"I had help" she replied firmly  
  
"Ah yes, that other blue haired girl, but I can sense powers and I know that it was you who brought it about. And now I sense that you have grown even stronger"  
  
  
  
Serena glared defiantly at him, "So what are you here to try and persuade me to turn to your side, because if you are then you're wasting your time"  
  
  
  
He chuckled, "Oh no, no my dear. I have simply come to test you. Only when I decide for myself how strong you are, then I will bring you to our side"  
  
"I will never join your side!"  
  
"So you think, but you really wont have choice in the matter" he smirked and raised his staff causing the dark riders to shriek and the water ripple.  
  
"I do hope that you don't die here, Sauron would be most pleased to have someone like you on his side" and then he was gone.  
  
  
  
Serena spun around looking for any trace of him, "What did he mean he hopes I don't die" She glanced at the dark riders who only stood there, sword in hand, giving an occasional shriek.  
  
The rock beneath her feet vibrated and she slowly turned her head to look down into the water. "Oh..."  
  
The whole lake was starting to vibrate and a pale red color streaked out from the bottom like veins coloring the whole lake red.  
  
  
  
"Maybe coming out here was a bad idea"  
  
Suddenly the lake flared up as if the water itself had caught fire causing Serena to abruptly fall flat on her butt. "Ooooh.. I wish Ami was here"  
  
She stood again "I have to concentrate, I'm on my own now. I need to use my powers" She closed her eyes and searched her mind for her newly awakened powers, she found it and it seemed as if all of a sudden everything had snapped into place.  
  
"Now if only I had a little bravery to go with that" she shuddered and watched the fire for any sign of its source  
  
She didn't have to watch long, it came up right in front of her. she gave a short scream of surprise at the first sight of it.  
  
The head was that of a dragon's only it seemed to be covered in bone with two twisting horns on its head. The body was made of fire and scales, and the flames leapt heatedly through it skin. Its eyes glowed an eerie green as it grabbed the rock with its front claws and boosted it self into the air. It didn't have wings and its front claws were long and sharp. She didn't know how it stayed in the air but seemed to fly just fine without wings. She jumped back almost falling into the water as a long almost feathery like string of fire passed in front of her. She looked only to find that it was attached to his head, and there were two that whipped about as he moved. (AN: hehe, anyone play Zelda: the Ocarina of Time.lol)  
  
She glanced back toward the forest, "I need to get to land, I'm a sitting duck out here" She squared her shoulder, "Well, I jumped out here so I'll just.jump back" licking her lips nervously she crouched down, said a quick prayer and sprung off the rock. She was surprised to discover that she landed well past the willow tree. "Wow! I guess the newly awakened powers come with added strength, that didn't even seem that hard." Serena stood and backed away from the Dragon, only to look beside her and discover that she had landed right next to one of the dark riders."Oh great job Sere" backing away from him she kept one cautious eye on the dragon.  
  
The rider's head followed her movements and the horse turned to face her, and then it just sat staring. Serena paused and watched it a moment; curious as to why it didn't attack. Suddenly the rider shrieked causing Serena to jump back a couple feet, but just in time to miss getting hit by streak of fire. She gasped and looked back at the rider who only stared back.  
  
"Why.you saved me? Or did you even mean to?"  
  
  
  
The rider dropped its sword on the ground, looked at her one last time before shrieking again and riding of into the woods. The others riders followed swiftly.  
  
'Serena watched them and glanced at the sword, "Is this part of that guy's test or did they help me"  
  
The Dragon let loose another reign of fire behind her apparently not really worried about her being there. She reached out and grasped the sword; "I suppose I might need this, after all I can't just leave this Dragon burning down the forest. Perhaps I could reseal him" turning towards the Dragon she bolted for the nearest tree, but not fast enough. The Dragon spotted her and with one step he landed instantly crushing the tree. Serena froze about 10 yards away, "It's so hot, I can feel the fire coming off his body. Just landing on him could be the end of me." The Dragon roared, the pitch of his voice causing waves to rise up from the lake and Serena to cover her ears. "Whoa! If that didn't wake up the others then I don't know what would." She readied her sword and backed up as the Dragon came towards her, but just as it was with range it jumped into the air and did a bomb dive straight for her. seemingly intent on driving her into the ground.  
  
Serena cried out as the Dragon hit the ground right in front of her sending dirt and rocks into her face. But instead of just landing the Dragon did a nosedive into the ground and burrowed in until it was completely underground.  
  
She wiped her eyes and stood up again searching for any sign of him, "What. was that about? Is he gone?" she lowered her sword, but now sooner had she done it then the ground shook again and it began to break apart under her feet. "Typical, it never can be simple can it"  
  
Her hand reacted before her mind did as she lifted the sword and plunged it into the ground beneath her feet. The ground lurched sending her flying into the air only to hit the ground with such force that she skidded back leaving a mark in her wake.  
  
"Oooh" she pushed herself up on her elbow to watch as the dragon screeched and slammed its head against the willow effectively breaking the sword and uprooting the tree.  
  
"Oh great, now what" she stood shakily to her feet  
  
The Dragon step forward and stood in front of her.. and then it spoke.  
  
"You who have entered my lair and disturbed my sleep shall pay for your crime through death" its voice rumbled  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
He tossed his head, "I am Fearghus, Lord of this fire lake" he snorted kicking up dust, "and you are soon to be my next victim"  
  
Serena turned and ran just in time to dodge Fearghus's firey breath, "Oh great...why is it that everytime I find a perfectly serene and beautiful place it has to be inhabitted by some evil deadly creature!" she slid to a halt as the Dragon landed in front of her.  
  
"Do you really think that you can run?"  
  
Serena only glared, "By the time we are through here you will be the one who is running, if there is any of you left to run" she smirked.  
  
  
  
Fearghus screamed in rage, and in one swift swoop pinned her to ground with his massive claw, "Care to say that again little girl"  
  
Serena gasped under the weight  
  
Just as she thought it would crush her an arrow periced the dragon's side and sat up screeching. Serena looked over towards the edge of the woods and spotted Legolas, Aragorn was behind the Dragon with his sword dawn. Ami and the others were just bursting out of the woods on the other side.  
  
  
  
"Serena, are you hurt?" Aragorn yelled a worried look cross his face  
  
  
  
"I'm...." She never got the finish, the dragon threw her against a tree effectivly dazing her as she sunk to ground in a bit of a stupor.  
  
  
  
"SERENA!" Aragorn and Ami yelled rushing forward  
  
  
  
"Foolish mortals" Fearghus laughed, "You have come here only to witness her death" and with that he reared up and sent a rush of flames straight at Serena.  
  
Serena had only enough time to sheild her face before the fire was upon her, the screams of friends were drowned out by the Dragon's roar. "It can't be over....."  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: YAY! 13 pages...hehe, I will try to get the next chapter out much sooner =). I hope you enjoy it, I apologize if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, my spell check is acting up *sigh*...I think I found them all though ^_^;; R&R! R&R! R&R! 


	11. Survival of the Pure

ChibiTenshi: Okies =) here is chapter 11!!! SO MANY REVIEWS!! And demands for more..Hehe, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and in response to one review.I wanted to say that, yes in the books Gimili and Legolas become good friends later, and in my story (which as you can see does not follow the book all the way..note: the collapse of Mount Doom.hehe) they are friends right now. They just argue, and kind of tease each other, like two brothers might do...k? Anyhoo I don't own LOTR or SM *sniff*.oh well.R&R!!! (I apologize for any grammatical errors..hehe)  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena could feel the pulsing heat of the fire all around her and the dragon's ferocious cry that shook the ground. It took her a moment to realize that even though the fire was all around her she wasn't getting burned. She peeked one eye open a lowered her arms. The fire rushed around her unceasing, she jerked suddenly as a pulsing pain shot through her arm for a moment then died. Grasping her wrist out of reflex she glanced down at it.  
  
  
  
"Oh.....Kami...." on her wrist, glowing a fiery red, was the symbol of Mars. "What does this mean?" She glanced up; surrounding her was another wall of fire protecting her from the Dragon's breath. And the power it emitted felt an awful lot like.. Mars.  
  
"The power of Mars is protecting me, just like when I first arrived and used the fire arrow" her eyes widen in realization, "Of course!! I have been so wrapped up in everything that I forgot that I can use the other scouts powers" she narrowed her eyes in determination. "Ok Serena you CAN do this"  
  
  
  
"Somehow the powers of the planets have been protecting me, what does it mean"  
  
  
  
She stood up, "All right Dragon breath, I've had just about enough of you and that hideous noise!" she closed her eyes and concentrated, - I can't die now... they need me-  
  
  
  
  
  
She held her arms at her sides and suddenly pulled them up to her neck in a sweeping motion. The familiar echo of water dropping rang in her ears, then swinging her arms above her head she smiled. "All right.lets see how you take this" her eyes snapped open. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!" The rushing wave of ice crashed against the fire in a large explosion of blue light.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Ami could only watch horrified as the fire consumed Serena, she turned quickly not wanting to view the tragedy only to run into Legolas who hugged her comfortingly.  
  
She sobbed quietly in his arms for a moment before a strange twinge tugged at her mind.. almost like someone was tapping into her power. Ami pushed out of a surprised Legolas arms and spun around only to be met with the familiar word of her attack and an explosion of icy power far bigger than anything she ever created.  
  
"Kami..."  
  
Aragon only stood in shock his emotion rushing from horrified, to sorrowful, and then to complete shock.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Serena stood in the clearing the grass around her burned to a crisp but she stood un-singed. With the sign of Mercury burning brightly on her other wrist.  
  
  
  
"I've had just about enough of this, it ends now" Serena glared defiantly up at dragon, who seemed just as shocked by the recovery as the others present.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are strong little one, but you will not be strong enough!" He crushed his claw into the ground right in front of her, "You will be mine"  
  
  
  
Serena sighed, "You would think that you bad guys would come up with better threats"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take my word for it little girl, it is not as much a threat as it is a promise" He grinned maliciously, licking his lips.  
  
  
  
Serena cringed mentally, - this is one of those times where I could use a little dose of bravery - she almost screamed when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back, but quickly contained herself and spun around prepared to fight. Only to come face to face with..  
  
  
  
"Aragorn!?" She wrapped her arms around the surprised warrior without a second thought. " You have no idea how good it is to see you"  
  
  
  
Aragorn slowly relaxed and held her back, "Did he harm you?"  
  
  
  
Serena stepped back and blushes slightly, "No, I'm ok" She glanced back, "But it's not over yet"  
  
  
  
Fearghus reared his head snorted a cloud of dust in Serena's direction, and clawed at the ground.  
  
  
  
Serena coughed and shielded her eyes from the dust, and suddenly reeled back as if she had been shoved backwards only to land in Aragorn's arms once more.  
  
  
  
"Serena? Are you ok?"  
  
Serena gasped for air and suddenly everything went dark.  
  
Her body felt as though she was suddenly being pulled in all directions and then set on fire. When she finally managed to pry her eyes open she flinched from the intensity of the light.  
  
"Oh. .Kami"  
  
In front of her sat a magnificent eye of fire its ominous stare drawing her in.  
  
  
  
Serena shuddered and pulled her mind back concentrating on not letting it consume her.  
  
  
  
"Go away! You'll not have me!" She struggled and pushed away only to sit up shaking in Aragorn's arms.  
  
  
  
"Serena! What happened? You just collapsed"  
  
  
  
Ami leaned over her worried, "We were so worried, your skin got so hot and you started to shake"  
  
  
  
Serena took several deep breaths and looks around searching for the Dragon. Legolas and Gimili were fending him off in what looked like a lively game.  
  
  
  
Serena stood up ignoring their questions, "Legolas! Watch out...that's no ordinary dragon. Its power is linked directly to Sauron himself"  
  
  
  
Boromire came up beside her, "Sauron, how can a dragon be linked to him?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but that was defiantly his power, and most certainly his eye that I saw in my mind." She glared at the dragon, "Somehow I don't think that this will be all that easy"  
  
  
  
Ami stepped up beside her and pulled out her wand, "Don't worry we'll take him down just like the orcs"  
  
  
  
Serena frowned, "We can try, but this isn't just Sauron it's Sauramon to" she vaguely wondered how the name of the man came to her when she was sure he hadn't told her.  
  
  
  
"Sauramon was here?!" Aragorn walked up on the other side of here  
  
  
  
"Yes, he is the one that called forth the dragon"  
  
  
  
Ami looked warily towards the dragon. - If this dragon is that strong, can we really beat it without the other scouts - she shuddered.  
  
  
  
Serena gritted her teeth, "Well we can't just stand here watching, lets finish it" she held her hands out and her locket appeared.  
  
  
  
Ami nodded and called up her henshin wand.  
  
  
  
"Lets do this"  
  
  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
  
  
"Transform!"  
  
~o~o~  
  
Aragorn stepped back by Boromire and watched the familiar transformation take place  
  
"Beautiful" Aragorn murmured under his breath  
  
  
  
"Did you say something?" Boromire glanced over at him  
  
  
  
Aragorn shook his slightly, "No nothing"  
  
  
  
Boromire smiled slightly, "Alright then"  
  
  
  
Legolas leaned over and whispered, "Quite right friend they certainly are"  
  
  
  
Aragorn smiles, "Somehow I think that you are talking about one in particular"  
  
  
  
Legolas smirked, "So are you"  
  
~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena ended her transformation and stood beside Mercury  
  
  
  
The dragon only laughed, "You truly are pitiful, not even like this will it be enough"  
  
  
  
Ami barely had enough time to blink before she found herself sailing back into the nearest tree. She groaned in pain and sunk to her knees.  
  
  
  
"Ami!" Legolas rushed to her side  
  
  
  
Serena look back her eyes wide with shock, - I didn't even see it coming, how can he be that fast - The thought had barely entered her head before she to found herself slammed into the ground.  
  
Serena used every ounce of her willpower to keep from crying out and she was pretty sure that she broke some ribs on that one.  
  
  
  
"Oooooh" She stood up and blinked a couple times to regain her vision  
  
  
  
"Serena watch out!!" Pippin called from her right  
  
  
  
Serena barely had time to think before she dropped to the ground and narrowly missed getting hit by his fiery antenna.  
  
  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
  
  
The icy attack came from behind her and hit the dragon head on causing him to veer off and put more distance between them. Yet the dragon himself seemed unharmed.  
  
  
  
Ami got her footing and stood beside Serena, "You were right, this is going to be harder than we thought. How can we pool our powers if we hardly have enough time to even say our attacks" She grabbed Serena's arms and jumped to the side just missing a spurt of roaring fire.  
  
  
  
Serena winced as the flame nicked her arm, "I don't know, we need to slow him down...just long enough to say it"  
  
  
  
"But how can you slow me down if I can hear every word you say" The dragon whispered and leaned down to eye level. Only to get pegged between the eyes with a rather large rock.  
  
  
  
"Eh! Bog breath" Pippin chucked anther rock in his direction. "Did you ever learn it's not polite to pick on ladies"  
  
  
  
Fearghus snorted and wrinkled his nose then slammed his hand down exactly were Pippin was two seconds ago. Yet somehow the halfling had managed to slip under the dragon and take off in the other direction, winking at Serena as he ran by.  
  
  
  
Serena watched shocked, - I don't believe it; he's actually distracting him. But I can't tell Ami, she'll just have to follow my lead or he'll hear -  
  
  
  
Serena held her hand out in front of her and the Crystal appeared. She glanced at Ami. Ami nodded and put her hands over Serena's.  
  
  
  
"Ok now!"  
  
  
  
The dragon whirled around..  
  
  
  
"Cosmic Moon P." Serena was cut off as that familiar rush hit her and she once more felt like she was being shoved back. This time she managed to stay conscious.  
  
  
  
"You have deceived me for the last time" Fearghus hissed and swung his tail down effectively slamming into Ami's side sending her sliding back and landing on her arm at an odd, painful angle.  
  
Ami bit her lip and let out a small whimper.  
  
  
  
The tail swung through and Serena ducked just in time to let it sail over her head but she couldn't get to her feet in time to avoid the next blow. Fearghus brought his tail back and swung it straight down catching her leg.  
  
  
  
Serena trembled at the pain as she felt the bone shatter under the pressure, a few stray tears slipped down her face.  
  
  
  
Oh Kami that hurt, I don't know if I can walk on it - Serena tasted blood in her mouth and realized that she had been biting her lip to keep from crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now you are mine" Fearghus smiled cruelly at her and sailed smoothly towards her through the air.  
  
Serena braced her self with one arm and held the other in front of her. Closing her eyes she made a pointing motion at the dragon.  
  
  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" The golden light shot out and pierced his shoulder. The pure emotion of the planet of love clashing with his evil aura.  
  
  
  
Ami stood up, one arm hanging limply at her side obviously broken. "What are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
Serena took a shakily breath and tried to stand, putting her weight on her good leg. She tested her other leg slightly and stumbled back as the pain rushed through her, and once again she found herself in Aragorn's arms.  
  
  
  
Aragorn put his arm around and supported most of her weight, "Is it broken?"  
  
  
  
Serena clenched her jaw; "Yes" she cringed again but managed to take some of her weight off him.  
  
  
  
"We should try to run, you can't fight like this"  
  
  
  
"No, I have to. Besides, he's so fast how could we possibly run" Serena turned her face to look at him.  
  
  
  
Aragorn sighed and reached one hand up to caress her face gently, "Then we shall fight together"  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes soften, "I thank you for your offer, but you should go and save yourself. You must protect Frodo"  
  
  
  
"Frodo is safe at the camp with Sam"  
  
  
  
"But you promised him that you would protect him" Serena whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn turned her face to look at him, "Yes, and I will, but that wont stop me from protecting someone I care about. Someone I.." he paused looked into her crystalline eyes. "Someone I love"  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was sure that for at least two second there her heart had stopped. "Love...m...me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes.Serena you have no idea"  
  
  
  
Serena took a deep shaky breath and opened her mouth to reply but earth shattering quake that shook the ground knocked them both over. Serena winced and she landed on her leg and glared up at Fearghus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it with you bad guys, I just get to the perfectly good part and you ruin it"  
  
  
  
Aragorn pulled her back against him as he watched the dragon ready himself for another fire breathing blow.  
  
  
  
Serena put her hands up again ready to serve whatever blow she had left, but wavered as a wave of dizziness hit her. - ugh I forgot how tired it makes me to use the scouts powers, obviously Din's power hasn't taken full effect. Plus there was that weird attack that knocked me out - she frowned and blinked to clear her vision.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fearghus let loose his fiery breath and Serena watched in horror.. - Silver Crystal, please at least let Aragorn's life be spared - she closed her eyes tightly and awaited the scorching flame.  
  
  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE!"  
  
The fire stopped and dispersed  
  
  
  
Serena's head snapped up, "Ho.Hotaru?!?!?"  
  
  
  
Sailor Saturn winked in Serena's direction, "Must I remind you that the duty of us seishi is to protect our hime"  
  
  
  
Serena smiled, "I'm so glad to see you"  
  
  
  
Saturn smiled and turned back to the dragon, "Good cause I don't plan on leaving..now lets finish this dragon wannabe and get you fixed up"  
  
  
  
Serena's smile widened, "Yes lets"  
  
  
  
Saturn turned towards the dragon, "Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence... I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth....I am Sailor Saturn!" she swung her glaive out  
  
  
  
Mercury stood up, "Powered by the icy waters of Mercury I stand strong in protecting the innocent from evil...I am Sailor Mercury!"  
  
  
  
Serena pushed herself up shakily and stood on one foot, "And I Am Sailor Moon" She staggered, "The champion of justice, and I wont let you hurt us anymore. I finally have a chance at a better life and there's no way in hell I'm letting you ruin this. On behalf of the moon, I will destroy you" she stood up determinedly and despite all the dust and blood she look more like a princess then, then ever before. She limped up between Mercury and Saturn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are the Sailor Seishi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiTenshi: YAY! I finally finished this..*phew*.14 pages not bad.*grins*.sorry it took so long..I just can't seem to get them as fast I used to.lol! =).But I hope you enjoy it! REMEMBER! R&R R&R R&R..tell me what you think.^_~ 


	12. Love and Power

ChibiTenshi: YAY! Chapter 12...^_^, I hope you like it. Also I am now going to use Senshi instead of Seishi and I apologize for misspelling Galadriel's name before....hehe. (needs a spell checker).....haha....:P.... I don't own SM or LOTR *sniff*.....R&R peeps! =)  
Saturn stepped forward an twirled her glaive expertly, "Are you two sure that you're fit to fight"  
"No" Serena grinned slightly, "But we're as fit as we're gonna get"  
Saturn nodded, "Then lets give it our all eh Sailor Moon" she winked  
"Yes, lets" Serena grinned wryly  
"How are we going to organize this?" Mercury said knowledgeably while typing away on her data computer.  
Saturn rolled her eyes, "Just follow my lead"  
Ami blinked, "....o....k"  
Serena managed a laugh despite the pain, "Rightyo"  
Saturn glared in Fearghus' direction, "Ready to die?"  
The dragon scoffed, "I hardly think one little girl is going to make up the difference and defeat me"  
Saturn raises a slender eyebrow, "Don't judge a book by it's cover" she smirked  
Fearghus seemed to grin before he charged straight at Saturn, but she was ready and sprung up in the air twisting over his head. Before he had time to whirl around Saturn had set her plan into action.  
She placed her hand out in front of her facing the enraged dragon, "Saturn Cosmic Power!"  
Mercury caught on quickly and mimicked Saturn's actions, "Mercury Cosmic Power!"  
The two powers clashed and sent Fearghus reeling back in shock and pain.  
Serena stood dazed and mentally hit herself for not reacting quickly. She raised both arms above her head summoning her strength. "Moon..Enternal...POWER!" The familiar rush of power raced through her body and she shivered as she felt a new strength rush through. She vaguely recognized it as Din before she let loose her power hoping the end the battle once and for all.  
Fearghus hadn't expected the sudden attack nor the power that it held, and he certainly didn't expect the amazing onslaught of power that the smaller one released. The energy was overwhelming as it forced him to the ground. In a bright array of lights the ground seemed to erupt and wind shriek as Fearghus let loose a mighty screech of rage and defeat. The powers swirled and clashed lighting up the night sky like it was the middle of the day. Then just as suddenly as it came, it left. The wind died down, the trembling stopped, and everything was silent.  
Serena stared in shock at crater where the dragon used to be. - Where did that come from -  
Mercury and Saturn stood unmoving with similar expressions on their face.  
Saturn spoke first, "Where did all that come from?" her eyes still wide with shock, vaguely aware of the fact that they had been healed by the powerful outburst.  
Serena spoke up, "It was Din"  
"Din?"  
"A very old star that aides those with pure powers"  
"Who told you this?" Ami queered  
"Oh, my Grandmother did"  
Ami almost fell over, "Just WHAT have you been doing before we came?!"  
Serena sighed, "Everyone take a seat, cause by the looks on the Fellowship's faces I'm going to have to explain a lot more than that. So this could take awhile" She slumped the ground.  
~o~ Two Hours Later ~o~  
"And there you have it. Hotaru is another Sailor Senshi, on our side of course, and she came to help" Serena let out a long, deep breath and relaxed.  
"By the way, why are you here Hota-chan" Ami said from her position beside Legolas.  
"You aren't the only ones who know what happened. We knew when the Inners betrayed you Usa. I'm so sorry that I we couldn't come. The timelines are shifting like crazy; it took all of us to guard the time gate. You see timelines shift all the time and it's no big deal, it's expected. That's why it's so dangerous to let someone see his or her future like you did. They tend to think that it's set in stone, or try to live their lives to either ensure or destroy that future. However when several timelines shift simultaneously like that it's really easy for people and/or evil to slip through to the gate." Hotaru stretched her legs out in front of her, "So we had to stay and watch it. You wouldn't believe the battles we've had in the past couple days. Not to mention innocent people who accidentally wondered in." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Plus I had to keep an eye on Pluto and that damn stick of hers so she didn't knock them senseless."  
Serena bit back a laugh, "Yeah I know what you mean. I recall being in that position" She furrowed her brow in thought, "But if Pluto is on my side...then why didn't she help me when I saw her."  
Ami spoke up, "I think it has something to do with not interfering"  
Hotaru nodded, "Yes" She turned to Serena "You must understand that sometimes Pluto must seem uncaring. Many times I know she wants to interfere, but as the Guardian of Time she isn't always allowed"  
Serena nodded in understanding, "I'm glad she's not against me"  
Saturn smiled, "She will probably show her face at some point here. The gates are pretty calm now, but Haruka and Michiru stayed behind to make sure it's safe. Then they will come later."  
Serena groaned and slumped back, "Just what I need. Me, Haruka and a bunch of men." She rolled her eyes.  
Hotaru laughed, "I wouldn't worry too much. Setsuna and Michiru both had a talk with her about that"  
Boromire broke in suddenly, "Do you think maybe we could go back to camp now?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, "We did leave the others there you know"  
Serena gasped, "Ohhhh..I completely forgot. Sorry B-chan" She sprang to her feet and took off in the direction of camp.  
Hotaru coughed, "B-chan?" she giggled  
Boromire rose to his feet and brushed imaginary dust of his clothes, "I have no idea what you mean" and with that he followed Serena trying to look as dignified as possible.  
Ami finally gave into her laughter and stopped only when she noticed Legolas was staring at her. Blushing a nice shade of cherry she stood up. Right, I think we better go back, she turned and dashed after Serena.  
Hotaru looked back and forth from Ami to Legolas before sighing.. - it's going to be a loooong trip - she stood up gracefully and waited for the others to rise. "Well gentleman lead the way"  
Aragorn laughed, "But of course my lady" and at an easier pace they made their way back to camp, only for Serena to have to explain everything again to Gimili, Sam, and Frodo.  
~o~o~o~o~o~  
Serena sighed and curled up grateful that the day was over, and yet despite all her weariness Aragorn's words kept resounding in her head.  
  
"Someone I love." She whispered to herself. Groaning in protest she sat up obvious to the fact that she wasn't going to get any sleep just yet, and once again she found herself walking a little ways away from camp.  
"One would think that you know better than to wonder away by now" a voice behind spoke softly.  
Serena whirled around, "Aragorn!"  
Aragorn sat on a log smoking a pipe with his back resting against a tree  
Serena remained quiet suddenly unsure of what to say.  
Aragorn smiled slightly, "Does something bother you my lady?"  
Serena shook herself out of her stupor and sat beside him, "No..not at all" she smiled, "You know smoking is bad for you"  
Aragorn laughed and sat his pipe aside, "Is that so?"  
Serena mentally kicked herself again, "Though I guess pipes are common here, I keep forgetting how different it is"  
"It's quiet all right" He looked at her smiling his eyes meeting hers  
She blushed and looked away suddenly finding her shoes very interesting  
Aragorn gently reached his hand out and lifted her face to look at him, "I mean what I said before Serena"  
Serena licked her lips and swallowed slowly - get a grip girl, you're acting like a high-school girl who's never been close to a guy before - She relaxed and smiled  
Aragorn looked at her intently, "It really quite easy to fall in love with you Serena"  
Serena smiled wryly, "Don't I know it" - lets see.Diamond, Seiya, Alan, and heck I think even Jedite had a thing for me - she sighed. "It tends to cause problems sometimes. Especially when the guy in love with me is a cute but power mad, evil guy who's bent on ruling the world. "  
Aragorn gave a deep, throaty laugh, "I can see how that would cause problems" he moved her hand from her face.  
Serena immediately missed the warmth of his hand, and shivered slightly  
"Cold?"  
Serena raised her eyes to meet his, "No, not really"  
Aragorn nodded keeping his eyes locked on hers unconsciously moving closer  
Serena lets her eyes droop slightly and leaned closer - I swear if something screams and ruins this moment for me there will be nothing left of the culprit but finger prints. Assuming that it has fingerprints.. - her thoughts drifted off and he softly touched her lips. She let her eyes drift all the way closed and enjoyed the moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of his behind her head sifting through her hair.  
  
The kiss was not passionate, just a soft promising kiss, sweet and gentle.  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly as he pulled back,  
"I told you I loved you"  
Serena grinned and hit him playfully, "Did you doubt that I believed you"  
Giving yet another laugh, Aragorn stood up, "With you my lady, it's hard to tell"  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Men"  
"Irresistible aren't we?"  
"On the contrary, I thought it was the other way around" She winked and stood up while tossing her hair over her should.  
"I'll do not choose to the answer that one" He chuckled  
Serena shook her head in mock exasperation  
Aragorn sighed, "We should get back, it's Gimli's turn to watch"  
She yawned and stretched, "Poor Gimili" she giggled  
Serena turned and made her way back to camp, she paused before she reached the clearing and turned around. "By the way" she paused again, "I love you too" she turned again smiling and curled back into her blanket sleep finally claiming her.  
Aragorn stood staring for a moment his mind registering the word she said, he shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Things like this would have to wait until later, right now they had a dangerous task at hand, and he could tell by the look in her eyes when she said it that she knew it too. The battle had only just begun and they couldn't let these emotions endanger the quest.  
He sighed and moved quietly to wake up Gimili, tomorrow they would travel into Mordor and God only knows what troubles awaited them there. What a day..  
ChibiTenshi: Yay! I finally wrote another chapter ..hehe..I just sat down and started typing....and vola'!....some romance finally! (I can't believe I wrote that.lol) R&R peeps!!! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! =P.R&R R&R R&R!....lol..ok I'll shut up..hope you enjoyed! =D 


	13. The Presence That Disturbed My Soul

ChibiTenshi: Hey! I'm actually posting another chapter!.LOL! Sorry if the last chap. was kinda hard to read...but fanfiction.net always changes my format when I upload it..anyone know anything I can do..thankies! Anyhoo...I hope you enjoy the fic! (Sorry! It's not as long as I would have liked :$) R&R! PS. I don't own SM or LOTR.. :p  
  
"Honestly Usagi!" Rei glared haughtily, "Did you actually think that we would let you of all people become queen of the earth." She scoffed irritably, "Just hand over the crystal and we'll get along much better without you, you washout."  
  
Usagi's stood in shock, "Rei you can't mean that, I know we fight sometimes but.."  
  
"No buts! You're out! Now give us the crystal"  
  
Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask quickly surrounded her  
  
"Pathetic, ungraceful, crybaby" Venus spoke up, "I'm the new leader now, the crystal is mine"  
  
Serena gasped as the vision faded slightly, the memory of what had happened in her time still so fresh. She was slightly aware of the fact that this was just a dream; a nightmare was more like it.  
  
She sat down her eyes still fixed on scene, watching it as if it were a movie in a theater. It seemed like it. Everything around her was dark except for the scene that replayed in front of her. She watched herself clutch her locket and run away the Senshi close behind.  
  
Slumping to the floor she let a few stray tears trickle down her face, "They were right, I am an ungraceful, pathetic, washed up, crybaby" she paused to take a deep shaky breath, "I mean look at me. We would have died if Saturn hadn't come. I was ready to give up, I didn't know what to do. I don't deserve to be part of this group. They're all so brave and sure.... I only get in the way."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" a soft voice echoed  
  
Serena jerked her head up to see that the movie had stopped right before Jupiter tackled her.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I don't think you get in the way at all. If it wasn't for you Boromire would be dead by now" a soft, pulsing, blue light lit the room.  
  
Serena stood slowly and lifted a hand to shield her face, "Who are you?"  
  
"In ancient times they used to call me Dinatamorous, but now I am simply known as Din"  
  
Serena gasped, "You're the star! The one who gives power to those with pure powers"  
  
The ball of light seemed to laugh and it's light faded to a soft red, "I am the star, but I do not give powers"  
  
Serena tilted her head to the side in a confused gesture, "Then what was that power I felt on the lake. I know I was stronger. Didn't you give it to me?"  
  
"No dear child. You see I do not give powers; I simply help awaken the powers they already have. The strength you felt was your own you just never felt the need to search for a new power within you. You always just pulled off of and strengthen the power you already have. The same with your friends Princesses Mercury and Saturn"  
  
"The power was....mine"  
  
"Yes, yours"  
  
Serena rubbed her temple with the pads of her fingers, "So much has happened all at once. I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"Don't worry. Being a good leader and a fighter isn't always about gracefulness and having a firm hand, both of which you have mind you. You have what is truly important. Your love; you love your friends and would do anything to protect them. I have seen it before in you, and such loyalty and devotion is truly rare indeed. You have all that you need if you just put your mind to it, and your full powers haven't even awakened yet." The light shivered and faded slightly. "This world needs you"  
  
Serena sat in thought for a minute, "I'll do all I can to protect it" she paused, "I promise"  
  
The voice seemed to get farther away and light dimmer, "I know you will hime, you're not alone in this fight....remember that" the light faded completely  
  
Serena watched dazed as darkness came, suddenly she felt very sleepy...  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ "Ay! Sere time to get up!"  
  
Serena jerked awake as she Pippin's voice cut clearly through her dream right in her ear, " Ow! Sheesh..no so loud, I'm not deaf ya know"  
  
Pippin grinned, "I called you five times..it sure seemed like it to me" Pip stumbled forward as Merry hit him upside the head with his bag from behind.  
  
"Oi, sorry about that, it must have slipped" he winked at Serena and sauntered away  
  
Pippin rubbed the back of his head and walked away mumbling something about doubting it slipped and putting snakes in Merry's pants.  
  
Serena shook her head and laughed, "Should I worry about them?"  
  
Gimili gave a hearty laugh, "No lass, I would say that there is normal hobbit behavior"  
  
Serena gave one last glance in their direction and stood up, "So! What's for breakfast?!" she stretched elegantly trying to get rid of the kinks she received while sleeping on the hard ground.  
  
"You're the last one to eat Sere, you really slept in this time. I don't believe I've ever seen you in such a dead sleep" Ami replied from beside the fire. She quickly dished something out and handed it to her, " Here you eat and I'll pack up your stuff for you"  
  
"You don't have to do that Ames" Serena said in the midst of taking a rather large bite.  
  
Ami laughed, "It's the least I can do after yesterday"  
  
"Yeah but you worked just as hard as I did"  
  
"Doubtful, besides you were fighting him before we got there"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and finally agreed. She quickly finished her breakfast and did a sweep of the camp to make sure nothing was left behind. "Today we enter Mordor right?"  
  
Boromire nodded, "Today we finally see if this spectacle of mount doom being gone is true."  
  
"Hey now Mr. Frodo wouldn't lie" Sam spoke up  
  
"Relax Sam" Frodo said quietly, "It's all right"  
  
"A good friend isn't he" Hotaru said suddenly jumping out of a tree beside him.  
  
Frodo smiled, "Yes, a bit overprotective at times, but he's a very good friend"  
  
Hotaru grinned, "Friendship is a wonderful thing. It's amazing what you can do when you aren't alone" she look him in the eyes steadily before grabbing her bag and walking over to help Ami.  
  
Frodo watched surprised, - Could she know what Galadriel told me? -  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
They traveled in silence for several miles, though it wasn't unpleasant. It was just nice to be alive and have each other's company. It was a surprisingly nice day, one of those not-too-hot-not-too-cold days where the sun was shining peacefully.  
  
Serena shifted her gaze over to Aragorn who walking ahead of her next to Legolas; she noted that even though he was deep in conversation he was still alert and watching for any signs of danger. The sunlight reflected off his chocolate brown hair giving it gold highlights. She also took notice of Legolas' continuous quick glances at Ami. A soft smile graced her lips - This should be interesting -  
  
"You seem happy today Serena"  
  
Serena glanced over only to see one there, then her eyes traveled down, she blushed, "Hello Frodo" She laughed slightly embarrassed, "Well, it's a peaceful day, I might as well soak up as much of this peacefulness as I can before we reach Mordor.  
  
"True" he fingered the ring delicately; "It worries me that we wont be able to destroy the ring with Mount Doom gone. I can't keep this forever." A sad, scared look crossed his face, "Every day I can feel it overcoming me more. I find myself thinking of it as my precious" he looked up at her, "I don't want to become like Gollum"  
  
Serena placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Just have faith Frodo, I know what it's like to have a responsibility laid on you that you don't want, but you have to acknowledge. Just remember that you aren't alone, you have your friends here with you, willing to support you, and if there's one thing I've learned in all my battles and struggles. Friendship is a very powerful thing, it gives you strength" She smiled cheerfully, "Besides you can lean on me anytime you want"  
  
Frodo smiled at her - She's so confident and positive. I wish I knew how she did it - "Thank you Serena, I guess I really needed to hear that"  
  
"MORDOR HOOO!" Gimili roared  
  
Legolas cringed at the thunderous sound and hoped that he wasn't permanently deaf, "Really Gimili, we're not miles apart from each other. A simply, 'I see Mordo' would have been suffice"  
  
Boromire rolled his eyes and laughed, "Well lets see what there is to see" he made his way down the rocky incline to get a better look at the land of Mordor.  
  
The rest of the group followed slowly making their way into the clearing below.  
  
Gimili stopped short and dropped his axe along with his jaw  
  
Boromire gasped and stood wide-eyed  
  
Merry looked around stunned and Pippin just looked confused  
  
Aragorn and Serena stood side by side; it was obvious to Serena what had happened. She felt Aragorn take her hand and give it a light squeeze. This turn of events would change everything.  
  
Mount Doom really was.........gone  
  
~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
Somewhere in a dark mist two golden eyes watched, "Priiiincesss, you have come at last, I fear that your journey will prove to be more than anyone expected. Even Sauron himself.." The voice cackled gleefully, "The age old tale has been changed, you will be mine princess" The eyes changed to blue and the voice deepened to that of a young male, "...forever...." The voiced laughed manically, the sound echoed off the mist sending shivers down the spines of all who heard it. "A new evil has arrived in Middle Earth..." You could almost hear its satisfied smile.  
  
~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
Serena unconsciously squeezed Aragorn's hand tighter and a shiver went through her body.  
  
Aragorn glanced over at her with a worried look, "All you all right?"  
  
Serena gazed had shifted towards the west, her body tense, "I.don't know, but I thought I just felt a presence. That I haven't felt in a very long time." She wrapped her arms around her body, - The other scouts didn't seem to notice it, maybe it's just me -  
  
"What kind of presence?"  
  
Aragorn's voiced jerked her out of her thoughts, "A presence that I hoped I would never feel again, hopefully it was just my imagination. The presence is gone now, but....if it wasn't..."She trailed off  
  
Aragorn observed her carefully she looked different. There was almost and aura around her, unlike any he had ever felt. Even when she was fighting Feargus she didn't act like this. Her eyes were narrowed and slightly silver ting had come to them. Whatever it was it had a big effect on Serena.  
  
She shook her head and turned to smile at him, "It probably was nothing"  
  
He noted that she still looked worried but returned the smile, "Let us hope that it was nothing"  
  
She nodded and looked up at the gap where mount doom stood, - I know I felt you, I don't why you're here - her eyes narrowed, - But I wont let you bring anymore harm to these people, enough lives have been lost and enough have suffered. With every fiber of my being I will defeat you - Her eyes flashed silver.. "Chaos"  
  
ChibiTenshin: w00t! I finished it.yeash, I've had writers block FOREVER!I swear I had no clue what to right. I sooo sorry it took me so long to get this out, and it's not even as long as I would like. *sniff* but I hope you enjoy it just the same.hehe. =) R&R, R&R, R&R!! 


	14. Almost Home

ChibiTenshi: Wow I haven't updated in awhile ne? Well we've finally gotten all moved and my computer's set up...lol. Sry about not updating! =\....Thank you all for all the great reviews! and for being patient!  
  
To Pokahydee - Nekoyasha: Thanks for pointing out my spelling error...LOL! I apologize for misspelling Gimli....=).....as for the Galadrial...LOL! sry sry...haha...If you notice in chapter 12 I apologized for misspelling it and then I accidentally misspelled it again...*sigh*.....*needs to pay more attention*...hehe. But thanks a lot for the constructive critisim I'll remember that...ja ne!  
  
R&R! Please! ^_^  
  
(Oh! and I don't own LOTR or SM.....hehe....yet...*wink*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Why is it here? Why now? Why this demension? They don't need anymore trouble, their already rallying to defeat Sauron, and now their only method of destroying the ring has been...well....crushed. Chaos, the haunter of my soul, why have you come? - Serena sat up in a tree pretending to rest her eyes, while really her mind was in a rush. That presence had to have been Chaos. She sighed, "Just what I need, sometimes I think that Fate is just pissed at me for ruining her precious plans with me and Mamoru"  
  
"Serena!" Legolas gracfully seated himself on a branch beside her, "I thought you would like to know that it's lunchtime"  
  
She gave a faint smile, "Yes, thank you I'm starving"  
  
Legolas sat back, "Some how I didn't find that convincing. What troubles you?"  
  
Serena rested her head on her knees, "A past that haunts me"  
  
He gave her a curious look but kept quiet  
  
"All I can say is that things are now much worse than I thought" she whispered, she gave him another slight smile and jumped from the tree leaving Legolas to ponder her words.  
  
Serena had barely taken a step when she was pulled behind a tree by a certain vilote eyed princess  
  
Hotaru grasped Serena's arm tightly, "Is it true? Please tell me that I didn't feel what I thought I just felt"  
  
It took Serena a moment too process the rushed sentence, then she nodded, "It is indeed Chaos, come to seek me out again. She is becoming what I would call my shadow."  
  
Hotaru stamped her foot against the ground, "Oh damn! Why now?!"  
  
"That's what I was just asking"  
  
She rubbed her forehead trying to ebb away an incoming headache, "Have you told the others, well besides Ami seeing as how she knows and is already researching it" Hotaru rolled her eyes  
  
"Leave it to Ami to have it all figured out before we even comprehend it" Serena grinned, "As for the other question, no I haven't told them yet. This is something way to dangerous for them, swords and arrows are nothing to Chaos, they would get killed. And I couldn't bare that"  
  
Hotaru took a step back and gazed out across Mordor, " This is their land Serena, I think that you underestimate them. I think they deserve to know..." She looked back at Serena, "I remember a certain dark, dream searching, Peaguses stealing Queen who was defeated by none other that the pure dreams of the people of earth"  
  
"Yes but only because of the golden crystal"  
  
"That's not the point! The point is that look how much power that had! The crystal was only a tool for directing it and you know it" She touched Serena's face gently, "I know you love him, and you know how powerful that can be" a cool breeze ruffled her hair, "Now enough of this, lets go eat, we can tell them all after lunch"  
  
Serena smiled, "Yes, I do love him, I just don't want him to get hurt"  
  
"He's strong Sere"  
  
"I know, much stronger than me.........even with all of my magic. His heart, loyalty, and courage is so much more." A true smile graced her lips, "Thank you Hotaru, now lets eat" she laughed and made a dash for the camp"  
  
Hotaru chuckled and glanced back towards the trees, "Thank you for making her happy again" she whispered softly, and jogged off after her princess  
  
Aragorn stepped out of the shadows watching after them, - I think you give yourself too little credit Serena, you're much stronger than you think - he smiled and followed after them. Whatever was troubling her, this Chaos, would be reveiled after lunch......he could wait till then.  
  
~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
Despite all that had happened, Luch still consisted of it's normal scene. Merry and Pippin sat gleefully cooking something over the fire, practically sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for it to be done. Gimli was sitting a little ways away chomping on what appeared to be a drumstick of some sort. Aragorn and Legolas sat conversing in a corner while Frodo and Sam crowded around Pippin who was dishing out food, and Boromire leaned against a tree watching the hobbits with an amused expression. But all heads popped up, when Serena entered the camp.  
  
Hotaru gazed around at the curious faces, - Obviously news travels fast - she glanced at Aragorn, who gave a soft smile and gestured at Sam. Hotaru nodded, - Obviously Aragorn wasn't the only one evesdropping -  
  
Serena paused and looked around curiously before setting herself down to eat, the announcement could wait until after lunch, she was starving!  
  
Lunch seemed to go faster than usual though and it wasn't long after before Sam was questioning what he heard. Thus another story session on the life of Usagi Tsukino followed.....  
  
~~~~~~ Serena cleared her throat and took a deep breath, her eyes roamed the numourous, curious faces that gazed at her. "It's true...." she paused, "It seems that I...er...we have more trouble than we originally thought" A soft mummer shifted through the crowd....  
  
she sighed, "The last battle that I fought back home, was against what I would call my most difficult enemy. Chaos...." the name left a sort of bitter taste in her mouth and she swallowed slowly, "It seems that she ...has come to Middle Earth, most likely in search of me"  
  
Frodo interupted softly, "Why you?"  
  
"Legend has it that we are complete opposites, I represent all that is good and she represents all that is evil. When I last fought Chaos I thought the fight was over, though I only managed to banish her. I sometimes wonder if it's possible for her to die.... She killed everyone that I held dear old friends and new. The earth was desolate....I thought all was lost. Then in a final moment of triumph I came upon a new strength....and everything was returned to the way it was. Almost as if Chaos had never came. But we, the Senshi, would always remember....I can't understand how they could betray me after that." her voice faultered, "But the important thing is that's she's, if you can really even give it a gender, is here. Thus providing an even worse situation." Serena took a deep breath and leaned back signaling the end of her story  
  
Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then we have no choice but to fight"  
  
Ami glanced up, "Yes, we will fight her....again. Actually according to my research Chaos has no idea about our quest. Hopefully she wont get the crazy idea of teaming up with Sauron" she pulled out her mini computer and touched her ear creating a blue visor across her eyes, "I do have good news though, it's possible that we could as least diminish the problem with Sauron. It seems that the fires that followed through what once was Mount Doom in fact are very similar to the fires of Olympus Mon" Ami smiled triumphantly only to be met with blank looks  
  
Serena tilted her head, "Olympus Mon, that sounds familar...."  
  
Hotaru leapt up excitedly, "I see!! Olympus Mon is the volcano that resides on the planet Mars! So just maybe we could use the Mars fire to destroy the ring!!"  
  
A look of understand crossed Usagi's face, "Oh I see!"  
  
"However!" Ami interupted, "There's a setback. Only Mars herself can create that fire, Usagi only draws the power from the connection to her Senshi whereas Mars is directly connected to the planet as she is the princess."  
  
Usagi slumped back, "Then we'll never get it..."  
  
"I wouldn't say that either, your enemy or not, Chaos is still an enemy to them. If we could lure Chaos back into our dimension and take them" she gestured at the fellowship, "And the ring with us, we might be able to pull it off"  
  
"Interesting idea" Hotaru stood up and paced a bit, "The Senshi will fight Chaos first and foremost, at least some of them haven't lost their respect for their planet. Jupiter and Mars to be exact."  
  
"True" Ami touch her ear again and the blue visor vanished, "Mars and Jupiter were always serious about their job. I believe that even with Serena there, they'll protect the planet"  
  
"Great! Does this mean that we get to see Serena's home!" Pippin clasped his hands together enthusiastically  
  
Serena had a sort of dazed look on her face, "uhm well, I guess...it sounds good to me"  
  
Ami turned towards the fellowship, "Do you agree?"  
  
"Well lass I admit I'm a bit confused myself, but it sounds fine to me" Gimli hosted up his axe  
  
A nod of agreement went around and it was decided.....  
  
Hotaru grinned, "Allright! It's settled then! We're going home!"  
  
ChibiTenshi: YAY! That was fun, not quite as long as I wanted.......=\...but I'll work on it! I hope you all enjoy it though! =) Let me know if you have any ideas, I'm always looking to make the story more interesting! and don't forget to R&R please!! R&R R&R R&R!! =P 


	15. Home is where the Heart is

ChibiTenshi: HIIII! Hey I finally got the urge to write again. I'm so sorry for all you loyal readers who have been waiting for the next chapter. I haven't been in much of a writing mood, and I think that I'm finally starting to get it back! =) Well here it is! Chapter 15 of "In All the Chaos, She was an Angel", I hope you enojoy! Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or SM, thanks!  
  
~~  
  
Serena sat twirling a leaf between her fingers waiting for Ami to finish her calculations on how to get home. She let the leaf go and watched it gently settle to the ground, it was strange to be going....home.  
  
~oOo~Flashback~oOo~  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Is this our new home!"? A 6-year-old Usagi squealed while rushing up to the front door of a beautiful two-story house.  
  
"Yes Usa, this will be our new home" Ikuko smiled fondly at her daughter excitement  
  
"Well bunny, are you ready to go inside?" Her Dad winked and pushed the door open  
  
"Oh boy! Our very own home!"  
  
~oOo~ End of Flashback ~oOo~  
  
Serena sighed, - Oh to be young again - she gazed up at the afternoon sun, - I really do love it here, I think I would like to stay...stay here forever. Once upon a time, the future was my home, but that was before it was tainted with bad memories.-  
  
"I've got it!" Ami interrupted the peace with her triumphant shout  
  
Consequently a sleeping Boromire tumble from his perch of leaning against a tree, "Oomph" Boromire sat up dazed, "Perhaps a bit or warning next time" he cleared his throat and stood up trying to no look embarrassed.  
  
Ami giggled, "I'm sorry B-chan, but I've figured it out, I have the exact coordinates for us to get back to the future"  
  
"Way to go Ames!" Serena stood up, "Now it's my turn"  
  
"For what?" Pippin asked curiously  
  
"Silly, you can hardly travel through time without permission from the Time Guardian!" Serena winked and small key appeared in her hand. Her cheery disposition disappeared as she stared at it for a moment - this is it, we're really going back - she sighed and raised the key up. "Celestial Guardian of Time, hear your Princess's plea! Grant us direct passage through your Gate of Time and into the future. Moon Crystal Key! Heed my command!" The key erupted in flash of brilliant of maroon light and the world seem to stop, Serena gripped the key tighter.  
  
The Fellowship watched in awe, as the light seemed to flow across the ground like red wine. Aragorn trained his eyes on Serena the power shimmering around her it almost looked...natural. At this moment she truly looked like a goddess, "Beautiful" he whispered and smiled  
  
Serena caught his smile and felt her strength return, - Maybe this trip wont be so bad after all - she narrowed her eyes in determination, "Take us to the future!" the light erupted full force this time and the wind lashed at the trees with hurricane force. Ami typed quickly on her keyboard for a second before closing it and giving the thumbs up sign. Serena grinned, "Hold on cause this is gonna be one heck of a rush!" and then all was quite in the woods of Middle Earth.  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
Serena groaned and opened her eyes only to see blue, she closed her eyes, - I must be hallucinating -, she opened them again and this time she saw....blue, she blinked, - what the heck is with all this blue -  
  
"Morning sunshine" Ami's English tainted accent floated across the air  
  
- huh? - Serena tipped her head only to be greeted with Ami's amused smiled, - typical - she flopped back down, - Only Ami would have a blue ceiling -  
  
Just then a an inhuman yet almost female screech split the air ...  
  
Serena practically vaulted out of bed, unfortunately miscalculating that she was on a bed and ended up face first on the floor. "What the heck was that!" her muffled voice came from the carpet.  
  
Gimli rushed out of the bathroom and slammed the door, the first noticeable thing being that his beard was about a foot shorter. He gasped for breath; "There's a mad monster in there that tried to eat my precious beard! Lucky for you I was able to slay it" He threw a mangle electric razor at Ami's feet.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"err, Gimli, this is not a, er monster. This is.er..was an electric shaver" Serena sat on the floor practically rolling with laughter. Aragorn who had been conveniently sitting patiently in an armchair in corner had an amused look on his face.  
  
Gimli looked puzzled, "An elec-ter-ic what?"  
  
Ami sighed and picked up the mess, "It's a device that cuts your hair" she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Gimli blushed sheepishly, "Ahem, well, er, sorry bout that lass" he cast a glare and red faced Serena, "I don't think it's that funny" he huffed  
  
Serena bit her lip and tried to compose herself, "I know...but " she giggled, "You scream." she cracked up again, "You scream like a girl!" she fell into another attack of laughter"  
  
Gimli glared and plopped down in another chair, "Hmph, I do not"  
  
"I beg to differ" Aragorn said nonchalantly, and small smile playing across his lips  
  
Serena grinned, "See you're out voted"  
  
Gimli crossed his arms and leaned back trying to look grumpy  
  
Serena shook her head amused, "By the way where are the others"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Boromire and Legolas were so kind as to look after the hobbits" They were completely tearing apart the house, then they had the decency to get in my underwear drawer" She blushed a nice shade of crimson  
  
Thus only succeeding in sending Serena into another fit of giggles, "I didn't.realize that brining.you guys here.would be so funny"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Yes it's so amusing, and they're in the back yard with strict orders not to leave. You been asleep for about 3 hours, heaven knows that, the teleport must have put a drain on you. Apparently the key drew off of your power to transport us all. Which also means that you're a LOT stronger than before, especially to be able to transport all those people." She sighed, "I spent the first hour explaining what a microwave was, and the next two hours explain everything else."  
  
Serena sat up and crossed her legs Indian style, "Well naturally, it's their first time in the future." A thoughtful look crossed her face, - So I really am stronger - realization dawned on her face, "We had better be prepared then, chances are that the other scouts felt us arrive"  
  
Ami nodded, "I've thought of that, so I've set my computer to alert us when they get near or try to transport here."  
  
Serena nodded, "Well we can't do much but wait for now, I'll sense it when Chaos arrives"  
  
Aragorn looked thoughtful, "How do you know that she'll come?"  
  
"Oh trust me she will, like I said, she's like my shadow" a faraway look came to Serena's face.  
  
~oOo~ Cherry Hill Temple ~oOo~  
  
Rei sat gazing into the sacred fire, - So the hime has returned to us along with the Ice Maiden - she frowned, "I sense a disturbance in the air"  
  
Makoto nodded, "Yeah so do I, I don't know why, but I feel funny. Like we shouldn't worry about Usagi being back, like there's something bigger that we should worry about"  
  
Minako fingered her henshin pen, "Yes I feel it too" - Only I get the feeling that I should be with Usagi, to protect her. Could that be because I'm her Senshi and it's just my duty pulling at me? Or is there a deeper reason as to why I feel I should still protect her? Even after all we did....? - A lone tear escaped out of the corner of her eye and splashed softly against her hand, - I'm crying, What's wrong with me? Am I sad? -  
  
"Aino, Minako are you crying" Makoto raised an eyebrow at her  
  
Minako forced a laugh and shook her head, "No silly! It's just this damn dust, don't you ever sweep in here Rei?"  
  
Rei snorted, "Right Minako, don't tell me you're going soft on us" she gave her a warning look.  
  
Minako inwardly cringed, "Hey I survived for almost 2 years before you guys even knew what a scout was" and with that she tossed her hair over her shoulder and waltzed out of the room.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, "Keep an eye on her"  
  
Makoto nodded and stood up to follow the blonde haired Senshi  
  
The figure watched the thunder Senshi silently leave the room and turned towards the raven-haired beauty before him. "So she's returned?"  
  
Rei gave a cruel smile, "Yes, for sure. However, I have a feeling that something is coming that we should be more worried about" (AN: Sorry Rei lovers! I really don't hate her!)  
  
"Silence!" the figured pulled her to her feet, "Our only concern is HER! I will have that Crystal if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Rei winced, "Yes of course, forgive me"  
  
The grip loosened and a hand reached up to caress her face, "Don't worry, once this is over we will both rule the earth together. The question is will you help me get us there"  
  
Rei's eyes seem to glow with the light of the sacred fire, "Yes.I'm with you...Mamoru"  
  
~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
Serena flopped back on Ami's bed, "Oh Kami, and I thought babysitting my brother was hard. Who would imagine that watching over" she paused and counted on her fingers, "4 hobbits and one dwarf would be so tiring"  
  
Ami dropped down in a comfy blue beanbag, "Well I sure didn't, but I'm glad they finally all went to sleep. Just consider ourselves lucky that my mom will be gone for 2 weeks in Greece."  
  
Serena just nodded and laid a hand over her eyes, "I need, caffeine" she groaned  
  
"Imagine being beaten by a 4 hobbits in a dwarf after you just fought off a dragon powered by Sauron" Aragorn spoke from his unmoving position in the easy chair.  
  
Serena peeked and eye out at him, "Oh shut up, you didn't even bother to help"  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her, "You didn't ask"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Men"  
  
~oOo~oOo~  
  
~oOo~ Somewhere in some dark creepy place ~oOo~  
  
Chaos' eyes gleamed gold in darkness as she stared out at the world, "Sailor Moon, you can run but you can't hide, I can sense you wherever you go. I know you know that I'm here, I'm always here" her voice was barley above a whisper but it was cold and empty. "I see that you have made new friends, but who?" a low maniacal giggle burst from her lips, "I guess I'll just have to find out" she smirked, "Raven!"  
  
A silver and purple light lit the room and twisted together to form the shape of woman. Her dark hair had purple strips and fell down to the floor, spreading out around her like a veil. She wore a long tight purple dress with golden manacles on her wrists. Her long bangs cast a shadow over her eyes keeping them hidden and she stood with her head slightly bowed. "Yes master?"  
  
"I want you to do me a favor" Chaos fingered a golden gauntlet thoughtfully, "I want you to travel to Middle Earth and find someone who can tell me who these people are"  
  
"Yes Master" Ravens silky dark voice whispered  
  
Chaos nodded, "I think if you look in Mordor, there's someone that I have in mind" her eyes gleamed  
  
Raven smiled slowly in understanding, "Yes master, your wish is my command" and with that her body erupted in silver and purple lights once one only for a large coal black raven to be sitting in her place. It cocked its head and disappeared out the window in a trail of silver.  
  
"Yes this will work just nicely. This time Serenity, I will defeat you and destroy your silly planet, but first I will take away everything that you hold dear!" she giggled again only for it to burst out into an all out maniacal laughter. The dark power emanated from her body swirling around in a small display of her awesome power as her body shook with laughter. "Victory will be mine this time!"  
  
~oOo~oOo~  
  
Minako stopped dead in her tracks and fell to her knees, her heart suddenly feeling like it would be ripped from her chest. For a moment everything was black, dark and cold, she could feel it pressing closer. She coughed trying to catch her breath and managed to stand up a stagger a couple feet. Her vision cleared slightly but she felt weak, like darkness was eating at her soul. - What is this? I know this feeling... it can't be...Chaos? But I'm sure that I've felt it somewhere else, maybe in my dreams.....but" she gasped and realization dawned on her. In a sudden burst of strength her bolted down the street her energy draining away with every step.  
  
A green clad figure stepped out from behind the corner, "Where are you going Minako?" She murmured. She had witnessed the Senshi's fall and had notice a slight dull ache in her own chest, but dismissed it quickly as nothing. She frowned and started after the blonde Senshi of love.  
  
Minako stumbled again; - almost there - she chanced a look over her shoulder. - Damn you Makoto, why did you have to come? I have to find a way to loose her.. - She cast a look around, and then. She saw it.. her escape. The parade! - What a perfect day for it - she grinned wryly and shoved her way into the thick crowd and masked her energy. She was getting weaker and people were starting to give her odd looks but she didn't care, she just pushed on blindly.  
  
Makoto stared as the masses of people frantically searching for the lost Senshi, she mentally cringed - Mamoru isn't going to like this at all - she shoved her way into the crowd continuing her search.  
  
Somewhere on the other side Minako pushed her way out of the crowd and dashed down the street. - Almost there -  
  
~oOo~oOo~  
  
Serena sat casually flipping through a magazine, but not really seeing the pages. Her mind was elsewhere, mainly on Chaos..  
  
~oOo~ Flashback ~oOo~  
  
The sword shattered and light filled the room only to reveal a tiny red haired, pig-tailed Senshi floating lifeless in the air. Usagi wrapped her arms around the still form of Chibi-Chibi. "Iie, Chibi-chibi, Gomen ne.....I'm so sorry" tears fell from her eyes as a cackling Chaos stood in the background.  
  
~oOo~ End Flashback ~oOo~  
  
- It seem like it was just yesterday, yesterday that we were all together. I do miss them, the friends that they used to be - her thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang, and seeing as how Ami was in the kitchen Serena rose to get it. She opened the door and gasped, "What.?"  
  
Minako staggered in, "Usa, I understand..I" her eyes filled with tears, "It's all wrong but I know now" she brushed a tear from her eye, "I'm so sorry" she gasped as another wave hit her, her energy finally spent, "Watch out.." she teetered forward, "Mamoru" she suddenly collapsed into her princesses arms.  
  
Usagi stood in shock before kneeling to the ground still holding the Senshi of Venus, she gazed down at her old friend -Minako - she felt for a pulse and was gripped with a sudden panic, it was very low, but why? There was no blood. Then suddenly she felt it, the darkness, the evil. Her eyes flashed silver again, "Chaos" she growled. Just then Minako's body unexpectedly started shaking with shock. Serena's eyes widened, "Ami!! Help!!"  
  
~oOo~ Really Dark Place Again ~oOo~  
  
Once again inhuman screams split the air -  
  
"Noooo, we's no know anythingss, pleaaaase." Another scream, "They are with herss, yes we's knows that, with the hobbits, theys stole my Preciooooussss"  
  
Then all was quiet...  
  
ChibiTenshi: How was that? It only took me a day and half.lol. I hope it's long enough for you and I deeply apologize for any grammatical errors. I try to find them all, but even I make mistakes. Thanks so much! Don't forget to review!! It makes me write faster wink.R&R R&R R&R!!! 


	16. Lost in a Neverending Sleep

~oOo~ Chapter: 16 ~oOo~ 

_Lost in a Never-ending Sleep_

ChibiTenshi: Ohayo! I have no excuse this time only that I have been overcome with homework, and unable to think of what to write…hehe. Ok! Hopefully this chapter will clear up a couple things…hehe. I apologize for any spelling errors and just so you know I don't own LOTR or SM! *siiigh* 

Ami rushed in from the kitchen clutching a dishtowel and stopped at the sight, "Oh Kami-sama"

Serena frowned "We have to help her, she has been infected by dark power. If it's given the chance to spread throughout her system she'll die"

Ami nodded, "Usagi there's nothing I can do medically. Whatever we do will have to be spiritually. The only thing I can think of is for you to purify her"

Serena bit her lip, "You know that for me to purify her some part of her has to be willing. How do I know that she want to be? They did betray me…and hurt you."

The blue haired Senshi winced at the memory, "That's true, but she did come here didn't she? Maybe there's more to this scheme then we're seeing. Then again it could be a plot to get you to use the Silver Crystal."

"No it's defiantly Chaos, I know that foul aura anywhere." She looked sadly down at her old friend, "She's in pain, I have to at least try."

Ignoring the small crowd of people that was gathering in the living she brought her hands up to her breast where her locket lay. A soft silver glow lit up her hands as she cupped them around the Crystal. "Silver Crystal, hear my plea. If she truly is pure somewhere inside help me to purge her of Chaos' evil. Ancient powers hear my prayer, Goddess Fate hear my plea, Chronos turn back the hands of time, set this trouble spirit free. Elements of wind water and rain, wash her spirit clean again. Elements fire, earth, and wood restore this soul that once was good. Power of north, east, south, and west come together and fulfill my request. PURIFY!" The light intensified and Serena's moon insignia flared to life. Minako's body glowed bright silver before the symbol of Venus blazed upon her forehead and she began to glow a soft orange.  

Serena lifted her head to the sky, "Thank you" she promptly slumped over Minako's body and passed out, her body glowing briefly before all was quiet.

"Serena!" Aragorn was at her side almost instantly along with Ami who was checking her vital signs.

Ami frowned, "This is very strange, her pulse is weak and her energy is low yet she's still stable. Almost as though…." She trailed off.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked calmly, though his eyes betrayed the worry he felt.

"This was set up by Chaos. She infected them from the start! The Senshi never really betrayed her it was all part of her plan! She expected the Senshi to get the crystal for her but when that failed she tried to have them kill her. However, she didn't expect her to end up in another dimension or for her powers to increase." She paused creased her brow thoughtfully, "However for the scouts to have been infected so deeply by Chaos it had to have been by someone close to them. But who?"

"Then what's happened to her now" Legolas asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Chaos knew that Serena would attempt to purify them if she found out. She also knew that Minako, being the strongest scout, would be the mostly likely to realize the truth. So she overwhelmed her with dark power knowing that she would go straight to Serena. Somehow the dark power that Serena purified out of her has put her in a comma. This is Chaos' golden chance"

"Why?" Boromire asked resting his chin on his hand

"Because Serena is the only one who can stop her, and she knows it" Ami paled, "All I can say is expect an attack very soon. With Serena unable to defend her world, it's open to attack."

"And the scouts?" Aragorn looked pointedly at Ami, as if willing the answer to be good

"We're not enough" Hotaru said from the corner, "We've fought many enemies in our past but Chaos we cannot beat. She…it…is the balance of all that is evil…chaos, hence the name." She looked away

"Serena is her exact opposite. She is Cosmos, not good and yet not evil. To put it simply she is order in its purest form."

"You're saying that Serena's not good or evil" Pippen piped in quietly 

"No, Serena is good. Her heart is one of the purest I've ever seen and power is constantly strength by the love she holds for her friends and the earth. But Cosmos, she is neither. Like I said she is order, while Chaos is well…. chaos."

Pippen tilted his head confused, "But isn't Serena this Cosmos person"

"Physically yes and somewhat mentally" Hotaru cut in, "but in another sense she is not. She is Chaos' mortal enemy and whether Serena feels that way or not Cosmos does. Cosmos is almost like another being that inherited Serena's body because she was chosen to be Cosmos. It's Serena's highest form." Hotaru frowned, "This is really hard to explain"

"I think what you are trying to say is that technically it is Serena in body and Spirit, but the power she is given affects her in such away that she is both Serena and the power that is Cosmos." Aragorn stated still cradling the still Serena is his arms.

Ami nodded, "That's about as good of an explanation as you're going to get."

"Well what do we do?" Hotaru looked at her fellow Senshi

"Call the outers, that the best we can do until we can hopefully find a way to wake Sere up or at least come up with some kind of plan." Ami sighed and stood up, "Meanwhile one of you guys please take Minako up to the spare room, hopefully she can shed some light on a few things."

Minako sat surrounded by darkness, or maybe she was floating, she really wasn't sure. Her body was numb and she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the steady drop of water echoing through her mind 

- It reminds me of Ami's aqua illusion – she though vaguely

She furrowed her brow thoughtfully, at least she though she did, - Where am I?… - the fogginess in her brain cleared a little and she vaguely remembered collapsing in Usagi's arms. – Usagi? Wait who's Usagi? – she took a deep breath  trying to clear her mind, a flash of someone with golden hair, bright blue eye, and a cheerful grins passed through her mind. Suddenly it all made sense, her eyes snapped open "Usagi!" something seemed to snap and she found herself sitting up in a…..bed?

Just then the door flung open and Ami came running in, "Minako? What wrong?!"

"Ami?" Minako tilted her head and looked at her, "My heads so fuzzy , but" tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. Ignoring the fuzziness in her head she launched herself at Ami, practically tackling the aqua hair girl in a bear hug. "Ami-chan! Gomen! Gomen! I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I had no control" the Senshi of love sobbed quietly, "It's all been so confusing"

Ami managed to loosen her friend's grip and patted her on the back sympathetically, "It's all right Minako, and we're all alive for the moment. It's all in the past so don't think on it"

Minako brushed the tears out of her eyes and sat up, "Sorry about that, I seemed to be really emotional all of a sudden" she giggled 

"I really wish that I could spend the time chatting with you, and making up for the mistakes of the past. But there's trouble right now that we need to focus on."

"I figured as much" Minako sighed, "Ever since Mamoru came up to us with this idea of his. I haven't been myself"

"Mamoru!"

"Yes Mamoru, I really don't know how. One minuet he was talking to us about this devious plan of his to steal the Crystal and rule Crystal Tokyo, and the next minute I felt like I was inside my body looking out but with no control over it. I can only remember some of what I did while I was…uhm…possessed I guess you could say. The rest of time I fell in and out of unconsciousness. Apparently I was too strong to remain brainwashed for a long period of time so his plans changed. Instead of ruling Crystal Tokyo with me as his queen he set his sights on Rei. She never lost her crush on him so I guess she was easier to manipulate. She'll probably be the hardest to turn back." Minako frowned

"Oh my" Ami sighed, "More complications. All right Minako take a seat because this is going to be one heck of a long story"

_(4 hours later)_

…And so here we are back to the present to battle Chaos

Minako sat wide-eyed on the bed, - If it weren't for the fact that there is a dwarf and three …erm…hobbits right in front of me. I would never believe this. Cute guys though – She grinned, "Well you know what they say, A stitch in time is a penny earned"

*sweatdrop* "Minako, that's…A stitch in time saves nine. And I don't think it really applies too well to the situation"

"Whoops" Minako blushed, "Anyways, what about Serena?" he face suddenly becoming serious. "There has to be someway to wake her up"

"I would consider Elvin magic, but I'm not trained in the art of healing. I wouldn't know where to begin" Legolas said regretfully

"And without Serena we don't have enough power to travel back to Middle Earth" Ami frowned slightly but cast a sympathetic look in the elf's direction

Minako sat looking oddly enough…. thoughtful. "I might…. have an idea"

- That is if what Ami told me is true – 

A brief look of wonder crossed the Mercurian's face, "Well...do tell"

"Do you remember when we were fighting the Black Moon family from Nemesis, and Mamoru broke up with Serena because of the dream?"

"Hai"

"Do you remember the attack that hit Serena and put her into a deep sleep, slowly draining her body of energy that would have eventually lead to her death?"

A look of understanding crossed Ami's face, "Hai!"

"And do you remember how we, well Mamoru, brought her back?"

"Of course! Serena has a high spiritual energy and strong will to live. Something like that just might trigger the reaction we need!"

Minako tapped her fingers against the table, "True, assuming what you said was correct"

Ami calmed herself, "Yes of course. There's no way to know if it will work, but we have to give it a try"

"Sorry to bust in but….GIVE WHAT A TRY!" Gimli roared impatiently

Minako giggled and looked at Aragorn, "Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor"

He nodded, a suspicious look on his face

"You have to kiss Serena!" she flashed him a V sign

- - Silence – 

"Who the hell is kissing Koneko!!"? A new voice shook the house

Minako's eyes widened, "Oh shit"  

ChibiTenshi: Yay! I got another chappy up ^_^ I hope it's long enough for you and I hope you enjoy it! I apologize again for taking so long, I'm just having trouble getting into the writing spirit. R&R peeps! I love to get reviews so please Review and tell me what you think! *flashes V sign*

Wufei: Onna you are so immature

ChibiTenshi: Wuffles! You're so mean to me *sniff* I am not immature

Wufei: You're weak too, soldiers aren't supposed to cry *glares*

ChibiTenshi: Wu-man, *brings out large mallet* …. Eat mallet!! *WHAM!*

Wufei: O_O….@_@…. X_X


	17. Announcement

Nothing terribly important, I just wanted to let you know that I changed my pen name from ChibiTenshi5 to Kagayaku...^_^...I also wanted to assure all my loyal reviewers that I have not abandoned this fic, and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Hehe...it seems that I've got too many fics going at once, but please check out my other ones too! ^_^ Ok now back to business....hehe...;).....keep reviewing! 


	18. The Invoking of a Star

Kagayaku: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! (I got a new name now though, lol) Sorry I took so long, I know a lot of you have been waiting awhile for me to update, and I appreciate all of your reviews! They really give me the motivation I need to keep going. My other excuse for being so late is that I started 2 more fanfics (yes I know, I'm crazy) So I'm trying to keep up with them all...lol! =) Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chappy! Keep reviewing! Check out my other fanfics while your at it *wink* R&R!  
  
Haruka was not happy; needless to say she was pissed. She came back only to find out that her koneko had been traveling around in the past fighting all kinds of hideous creatures without the rest of them there to protect her. And now she finds out that Serena is in a coma and the only way to wake her up is for some stranger to kiss her! This was also the reason that she was currently in glaring match with the one named............Aragorn. A match that was humorously enough.........one-sided. Haruka was glaring while Aragorn sat looking at her calmly, no trace of fear or anger at all. Haruka "hmphed" and plopped down in one of the chairs.  
  
"I don't like it." Haruka's gaze wandered over to her hime's pale body, "but if it's the only way then do it."  
  
Ami sighed in relief, pleased that they didn't have to make a big scene out of the whole thing, "Thank you Haruka." She smiled brightly and gave a brief nod at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat gazing around the room for a moment before shooting a look at Legolas.  
  
Legolas cracked a smile and nodded, "I suggest that we all go in the other room."  
  
Ami catching on the plan nodded in return, "Yes, lets give them time alone."  
  
Haruka, however, was not so understand, "Now wait a minute! You actually want me to leave my hime alone in this room with HIM while he kisses her. I think not!" Haruka folded her arms across her chest signaling that she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Minako exchanged a look with Ami giving an evil grin, "Hey Ames, I say we call Michiru in on this one. I'm sure SHE will understand our predicament."  
  
Haruka paled slightly, shifting uncomfortable in her seat.  
  
Winking Minako continued, "We all now how supportive she is of our hime's love life, not to mention she's so polite. How could she refuse such an honorable and good man a moment alone with Usa....er....Serena if it's going to help her?"  
  
Haruka growled and stood up, "Fine! I'm going! But he had better not hurt her or I swear I'll........."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and pushed the rambling Senshi out the door, "Ok people, you know what they say! Strike while the pot is burning!" Minako smiled cheerfully ushering everyone out the door.  
  
Ami followed last shaking her head in exasperation, "It's strike while the iron is hot!" she shut the door softly behind her.  
  
Aragorn stared at the door for moment, uncertain on how to begin. To kiss a woman while she was asleep and unaware, he briefly wondered if Serena would mind. Of course he had kissed her once before. He sighed and kneeled by her bed, reaching his hand up to brush a few stray hairs away from her face. He ran his fingers down the curvature of her cheek, feeling her smooth delicate skin beneath the pads his fingers, his own skin rough and calloused compared to her own. He noted that her skin was paler than normal and her breathing more labored. "Serena" he murmured softly letting his fingers trail down to her even softer lips. Leaning his face closer to her's he hesitate, he noted vaguely that she smelled of the forests of his world and for a moment he forgot that he was in a different time and that the lives of millions were at stake. All he saw......... was Serena. Taking a deep breath he closed the distance between them lightly brushing his lips across her's, reveling in their softness. After that, there was no turning back. He pressed closer pressing his lips firmly down on her and letting his eyes drift closing, some part of him hoping that she would open her eyes and smile at him like she always did. When nothing happen he started to pull back, but stopped. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel something. It was almost as though he could sense the darkness within her. His jaw tightening in determination he pressed his lips against hers again..........  
  
Somewhere in a dark place...  
  
Serena struggled against the darkness that was slowly pressing closer and closer, briefly she thanked Kami that she wasn't claustrophobic. She could feel the negative energy trying to seep into her mind and distort her thoughts; images swirled around her changing all the good times in her life to horrible nightmares. But Serena knew better, it wasn't the first time that someone had tried to toy with her mind. It didn't work the first time and it wasn't going to work now. Ignoring the images she focused her energy on pushing some of the dark power back, it helped but it wouldn't last long. – Am I going to die here? Like this? – She closed her eyes trying to remember the trees and flowers in the park a few blocks from her house, and her Dad giving her piggy back rides when she was very small. A small smile graced her face when she remembered Aragorn, and she realized that she felt warm inside almost as though he was there with her. She opened her eyes slowly then gasped at the marvel before her, there was a light all around her piercing through the darkness with ridicules ease. A slight tingle jolted through her lips and she quickly raised her fingers to her lips letting them play gently across the soft surface before they curved up into a blissful smile. "Aragorn" she leaned back letting the light envelope her, "You've not won this one Chaos, and you never will..........because you cannot stop the most important emotion of all.........Love. Not just my love, but the whole world's, the love of a mother, the love of a sister and a brother, the love of friends, the love of family, and true love of the heart will always be present here on earth, and as long as it exist you cannot defeat me!" With her last cry Serena spread her arms our around her and let herself fall, a trail of golden light glittering in her wake. Then all at once her locket snapped open and she was surrounded by ribbons and light. Pearly white wings stretched from her back and in front of her very eyes the light from the locket began to twist and turn, lengthening and stretching until the staff of the Cosmos stood before her. She reached her hand out slowly gripping the staff gently in her right hand, a nostalgic look crossed her face before she fully grasped the staff and pulled it close to her heart. "Hear me now Chaos! I am free!" she raised the staff up over her head and blinding light shot forth from shattering the darkness with but one touch.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn leaned back staring at the golden haired beauty before him, unsure of whether or not his kiss had done anything at all. The answer came in the form of a bright light shooting out of locket she held so dear. Aragorn stumbled to his feet and watched, as the light seemed the flood the whole room, but most of all he watched Serena. Her entire body was bathed in the silvery glow while an unforeseen wind caused her hair to flutter around her face like golden waves.  
  
"What happened?!" Haruka half shout half growled, bursting into the room as if expecting Aragorn to have harmed her hime. Instead what she saw caused her and her fellow Senshi following her to stop in there tracks.  
  
"The Imperium Silver Crystal is reacting to the kiss" Ami stated, going into professor mode. Snapping her visor in place she began rapidly typing on her mini data computer, she paused for a moment to process the information she had gained before gasping.  
  
"What? What's going on?!" Minako asked fearfully, afraid that something terrible was happing to her friend, while mentally blaming herself for the catastrophe.  
  
"This power is that of Cosmos." Ami paused a moment to look around at the shocked faces, "It seems that Serena is using the power of Cosmos to force the negative energy of Chaos out of her body."  
  
The locket gave one last burst of energy, which hit the ceiling and spread along the smooth surface until all the walls were covered. It slowly spread across the floor spiraling about the bodies of the Senshi.  
  
"What's going on?" Haruka asked, her anger and shock completely dissipated  
  
"Another upgrade" Hotaru replied relaxing against the light that was slowly crawling up her body.  
  
"Upgrade" Frodo asked taking a jump back as the light began to swirl around him as well  
  
Hotaru laughed and nodded, "Yes, you can't expect us to fight and defeat these enemies without higher powers."  
  
"How is she doing it?" Legolas questioned, remaining calm as the light covered him as well.  
  
"If you listen close enough you can hear it." Hotaru replied turning her gaze towards the elf  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Shhh just listen...."  
  
Sword against sword  
Man against man  
Blood taken by mortal hands  
Heart against heart  
Soul against soul  
The battle takes its deathly toll  
Rain from the sky  
Dirt turns to mud  
Washes the ground of flesh and blood  
Courage and heart  
Strength and skill  
True warriors fight with an honorable will  
Light against dark  
Fire against ice  
Symbolize the lives sacrificed  
  
All from one  
  
One for all  
One by one the dark shall fall"  
  
"Hey look!" Minako pointed to Serena, who's lips where move with the words of the verse, repeating it over and over.  
  
"Serena's saying it" Pippin observed  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Pip" Merry replied sarcastically, but a grin adorned his face just the same  
  
Pippin returned the grin, "Do you think this mean we'll get powers too?"  
  
Merry shrugged, "Dunno, maybe."  
  
"Hush, I hear something else." Ami whispered loud enough for all to hear  
  
Ye who have invoked the power of Din, the 4th star of the age of the Lunarians, I empower you as guardians of the high princess of the moon with my power. My powers go to as thus...  
  
Aragorn son of Arathorn (sp?) and heir to the throne of Gondor, king to the race of men I bless the sword that you hold in your hand to help defeat the forces of darkness and protect the woman you love, who in fact lies before you. The sword is unbreakable as long as the wielder keeps insight his mission and does not let his mind become clouded by chaos. Your courage is unmatched and your strength and passion to protect is far beyond that of the even the strongest warrior. You truly are a king among kings; I know that you will protect Serenity well. You have a very good heart, pure and loving just like her's.  
  
Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, the stealth and eyes of the fellowship I bless the bow you hold in you hand. Maybe it shoot forth fire, fire blessed with the essence of your pure heart. May your skills surpass that of even the greatest warriors of your kind. You are now swifter then you ever were before, your eyes are sharper than that of even the hawk. You shall be the guide of the group in the darkest of places, follow your heart and listen well to sounds all around you. You would be amazed at the things you can hear.  
  
Frodo Baggins of the shire, he who holds such a great load and heavy burden, that everyday forth weighs heavy upon your heart and mind. I bless your body and mind with the strength to fight off your weariness, insight to see clearly in darkest situations, and the memories of your home. Do not forget your friends and family, the green fields, the lush smells, and joy that you once held in your heart. They are all there inside of you if you just remember... and do not forget the light that you carry with you. The power of a star is more than just a beacon to push aside the shadows.  
  
Merry and Pippin, I bless you both with a link. The deep friendship that you hold with each other and the desires you have to protect your home link you together. You can now speak to each other through your minds, and express your unawakened powers when you work together. You may not understand this gift as of yet, but you will as the battle goes on. The answer to it is something that you must find on your own.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf, a powerful fighter, and expert miner who knows the earth like he knows his jewels I bless the Ax that you hold in your hand. May it be powered by your fearless nature and courageous heart. May the earth shake beneath its mighty blade and hear the cry of those who once toiled in its depths.  
  
Boromire of Gondor, do not look so unsure. The princess was not mistaken when saving your life. The ring draws all, but even those that rise to its call cannot all be considered evil or blasphemous. I strengthen your will to save your race and bless the horn you hold in your hand. May its mighty sound resonate throughout the mountains opening the eyes of all who hear it to the truth that surrounds them behind their illusions. You are loyal Boromire, have faith...  
  
Samwise Gamgee of the Shire, I hereby declare thee guardian of the ring bearer. You are very loyal to your friend, and have stuck by him since the beginning, and I have no doubt that you will stand by him until the end. I bless your hands with the power of healing, not just for wounds of the flesh but for wounds of the heart as well. I feel that the Lady of Saturn will understand my meaning; to be able to heal is a great gift indeed.  
  
To the Lady of Saturn and the great Sailor Scout of death and Rebirth, ye who understand what I say so well. Your understanding of the unknown is great and you stride forth into the unknown without fear, but with only a good heart and a desire to protect this world. I herby intensify your transformation; you have reached the point of full power and may now be known as the Queen of Saturn. You are now fully in touch with your planet's power and are ready to receive the birthright of your mother. Let it be known to all that the great and power Queen of Saturn has arisen. You power is surpassed by only Cosmos herself.  
  
To the Lady of Uranus, I bless you as I have blessed Saturn on one condition. I shall now bless you with patience, your anger is strong but anger is not something that one should live upon or depend on. You are a strong Senshi and you know your power well, the planet Uranus has accepted you as its Queen. But before you are able to call forth its full power you must come to terms with yourself and the past, and you must come to the understanding that whereas you do indeed guard the Lady Serenity you do not rule her life. It must be understood that she is strong and is not afraid to fight on her own, do not underestimate her. Also know that you need not worry about Neptune, her loyalty is fierce and kindness is great. I have gifted her as well and she has accepted her place as Queen, her connection to the Oceans now grows to a great power over the Ocean, just as you now have power over the winds. I judge that she will keep your anger in check as well..........  
  
Lady Mercury, with you I am very impressed. You helped your hime escape and withstood the brutal attempts that the other Senshi made against you in order to find the princess. Despite the possibility of loosing your life you refused to tell them where she was, and then you came to her aid once again when she called you, even though you had the choice not to come. You are a true friend indeed Ami. I intensify your power and upgrade your computer. You are now a true Queen of Mercury, may your ice freeze even the hottest flame, and your wisdom surpass that of even the great Aristotle's.  
  
Lady Venus, the Senshi of Love and leader of the inner scouts. Whereas I am disappointed that you fell into Chaos' plan I am more impressed that you fought off the darkness in your heart. I feel the sadness and regret you feel in your heart for betraying your hime and friend. Do not fear, for your hime has already forgiven you and accepted you back. For your courageous attempts to warn your fellow Senshi and ability to ward of Chaos' darkness you have proved yourself worthy to accept the throne of Venus. The Lunarian sword of the moon calls to you once again, may you feel its powerful pulse and call it forth when the time comes to fight.  
  
And now..........Serenity it is time for you to awake......  
  
Serena shivered and opened her eyes slowly, glancing first Aragorn and then at the smiling faces of her friends scattered about the room, "So I did it?"  
  
"That you did Serenity"  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she glanced about the room, "That voice..........Din?"  
  
"Yes Serenity?"  
  
"You're here?"  
  
"You called me forth in your sleep."  
  
Serena squinted her eyes for a moment, looking thoughtful, "Yes.........Yes I did."  
  
It is now time that I gift you Serenity. You too are ready to become Queen, your mother's time is over.........  
  
"But...."  
  
"Hush now child, no there will be no Crystal Tokyo, no freezing of the earth, and no Small Lady, at least not the one that you remember. Pluto made the mistake of showing you the future, though it may have been the only way to defeat the Wise Man. However you must realize Serenity that no future is set in stone, for everyday of your life the future was altered. If you had been able to see every future that you ever had, it would have been quite a heartache for you to realize all the people who would not come to pass. The Crystal Tokyo you saw could have never existed in the same way that you saw it. Someday I'm sure you will have a child, and though she may not be the same as the Small Lady that you grew fond of, she will still be your daughter, and in essence she is still small lady, for she will be your daughter.  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"Most likely my dear, all Lunarian Queens in the past have had daughters even if they have sons as well. The rulers of the moon were all women so instead of having boys for heirs there were girls."  
  
"I see, and what about Pluto?"  
  
"Pluto has been taken care of, since she has finally accepted being the Queen of Pluto she has been relieved from her duties of guarding the Gate of Time. Yes, she still has power over time; however, she no longer needs to remain alone in such a place lost in her solitude. She will be returning to earth with her newfound powers as well."  
  
Serena frowned thoughtful, "What about the other Senshi, the ones that have...." She trailed off  
  
"They will not receive such powers, the only way they will ever receive their titles and powers is if they prove themselves loyal to you once more and free themselves from the darkness clouding their heart. But mind you, all of you; they are stronger because of the dark power they have received, that is why you needed these increases in your power to defeat them. If you truly believe in yourself and your powers you can and will defeat them. The Sun is rising I must be leaving soon, but hear this Serenity, you are now the rightful Queen of the Moon. In a sense you are a Goddess, powerful as such, but not immortal. The Imperium Silver Crystal is now part of you; your very soul is connected to the moon's power. You Mother's spirit will always be there watching over you and guiding you. If you just believe in your power and yourself you can do anything you wish if you just put you heart into it.  
  
May you all remember you past, so that you may better understand what to do in the future. Your pasts hold the key to watch you must do. In the end you will merge the worlds that once were one and lives of everyone in both times will be changed forever, but to restore the balance it must be done. The world of Middle Earth and the earth that you know here were once one place, connected together. Now for centuries they have stood, each one teetering precariously on the edge of chaos without the other to balance it out. Your mission is set before you.......the question now is can you follow it."  
  
The light in the room flickered dangerously as the first rays of the sun began to rise  
  
Before I go I leave you once last gift, I believe that several of you will be very happy to receive it. It seems fire and shadow cannot destroy this one....  
  
The light shuddered and flickered away completely leaving behind a new member to the odd group clustered around the new Queen's bed.  
  
Frodo gasped leaning against the bed rail for support vaguely aware of the similar gasps heard throughout the room. "It cannot be...........Gandalf!?"  
  
The old wizard smiled, looking very majestic against the rising sun dressed in his now white robes. "Well it seems that this old wizard hasn't been discarded just yet."  
  
Kagayaku: YAY! I got the next chapter out, *phew*...... it was 10 pages long. I hope that's enough for you. I think I'm finally getting over my writers block for this story, after I started writing this I started to get all kinds of ideas ^_^. So I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! And I want to give a BIG thanks to all who have been reviewing all this time, and have been so patient in waiting for the next chapter! R&R R&R R&R!!!! 


	19. The Turn of the Tide

Kagayaku: Wai! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages dies, I blame it on school, my computer, and my lack of ideas XD Not to mention I lost interesting in my writing for a bit, I needed inspiration and I think I have it now. A big THANKS! To all who reviewed, I appreciate the support! Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy! (Oh yes, I don't own LOTR or SM) =)

"Gandalf, it's really you?" Frodo asked, hardly daring to even breath for fear it was all a dream

The elderly wizard walked over and placed a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "It would take more than a mere shadow to defeat me don't you think?" a knowing smile crossed his lip accenting the deep lines of kindness that characterized his face.

Frodo stared for a moment, joy, relief, and weariness seemed to cross his face all at once as he leaped forward to embrace his long lost friend.

Cheers erupted around the room as the fellowship rejoiced in the finding of their last member. Merry and Pippin cheering and dancing while furiously wiping at their eyes so as not to show their tears.

After more rounds of greetings, laughter, and tears Gandalf disentangled himself from the crowd and stepped back to look around, taking in the new members scattered around the room before settling his eyes on Serena. He smiled kindly, "I see you must be the one they call Serenity."

Serena returned the smile instantly liking the elder man, "I am the one named Serenity, but I prefer Serena, Serenity makes me feel old."

Gandalf chuckled, "I know how you feel, I felt that Gandalf the gray made me sound old, so I've reestablished my titled to Gandalf the White." His eyes twinkled in amusement as he removed his hood to reveal now long white hair.

A gasp went around the room for those of the group who understood the meaning.

"So you have become a white wizard" Aragorn stepped forward, "It seems that we all have been blessed with strength for what will come."

"Indeed, and from what I hear you've been quite busy." He gave a knowing look

Aragorn smiled and fingered his sword observing the unnatural glow that it now held, "Quite busy"

"Well I would not relax just yet, there is still much to be done."

"So we hear, but where to start?" Aragorn questioned, his eyes never leaving the white wizard's as if knowing he knew the answer.

"The essence of time has in itself become warped and estranged, what once was meant to be has now become just a shadow of a once existent future. All we can do now is do our best to defeat our enemies. My best advice to you would be to travel to the center of this time's most powerful point" Gandalf turned his head in Serena's direction, tilting his head to side. "Perhaps you could supply us with that information."

Serena mentally sweat dropped, "er well...." – Come on! Think Serena! The least you can do is make a good impression. Where could the center of this time's power be.......er.......um.......- "Oh!" Serena's face lit up with utter glee at the thought of actually figuring something out, "Tokyo of course!"

Ami blinked in utter disbelief for a moment while stopping the typing she had just moments before started on her mini computer. Serena had actually beaten her to the answer. A warm smile broke out across her face, - the princess inside her is showing through more and more –

"Toe key Oh?" Gimli gruffed, "What is this toe key oh?"

Serena giggled, "Tokyo is going to be...." She paused, "WAS going to be the main ruling center of the entire earth. It is where my kingdom, should there have been one, would have been established. Not to mention there are always attacks there, energy has always been bouncing around like crazy."

Gandalf nodded, "Good, it is my advice that we all make our way there as soon as possible, preferable right after nightfall. The darkness will provide good cover for our unusual appearance."

"But, who is our enemy?" Legolas intervened, "When we started this quest with only our Fellowship and the ring we had one enemy and that was Sauron. Now it seems as though an even greater evil has graced our presence, its very darkness veils the stars and taints my dreams."

Amy came to stand beside him casting him a worried glance, "So it taints all of our dreams, technically speaking Sauron is simply a counterpart of Chaos. As I said, Chaos is the balance of all that is evil, Sauron is just another form of evil in the presence of Chaos."

"So if we destroy Chaos, we will at the same time destroy Sauron?" Minako questioned, resting her head in her hands

Amy shook her head, "Iie. They are two separate enemies, and Chaos can never really be destroyed. Sealed and weakened perhaps, but as long as there is evil in the world the essence of Chaos will always be there; just as if there is always good in the world the essence of Cosmos will always be there. It is like the Chinese Yin and Yang they balance each other out. What we can do is destroy Chaos' current form, weaken it and seal it away."

Serena lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "If we just seal it though, Chaos will come back. How many times must I continue to fight her and risk loosing people dear to me?"

It is hard to explain Serena, by destroying this Chaos and the form that it has taken, in a sense it will be destroyed. Chances are Chaos will not be able to take on another form for many centuries. You see Chaos is not just one person or one thing. People like Galexia were possessed by it and were simply tools to wielding its power. When you defeated Galexia you cast Chaos out because you gave the real Galexia power to force the evil out of her body but you really did not harm Chaos at all. That's why Chaos has taken on another form so quickly. I know you hate fighting Serena but unless you destroy the actually host of Chaos it will continue to haunt you by simply taking on more and more forms." Amy lowered her eyes, "It will not be an easy fight.........perhaps, this time, you will have to pay more heed to the will of the Cosmos inside you rather than resisting the urge to fight that it so desires. Cosmos and Chaos have been around far longer than you or me, the spirit of Cosmos that you now hold is a fighter, she will know what to do."

"You want me to give myself over to Cosmos? To become sometime I'm not?!" Serena exclaimed her voice wavering with emotion.

"You are Cosmos Serena..." Hotaru interrupted, "Cosmos is not another being that lives inside you, Cosmos is a spirit and a will that you have been born with. By accepting Cosmos' will you do not loose yourself as you think you do, you simply are given the understanding you need to do what you have to do. During the battle with Galexia you resisted it and refused to listen to it because it went against what you wanted and you felt it was wrong. However, we must all understand that Cosmos has been protecting this world for so long, just maybe the will of Cosmos is the right one. As Amy said, Cosmos and Chaos have been around much longer than any of us; we have to figure that with the spirit of Cosmos comes wisdom beyond our years. Perhaps because we were born into a world that doesn't believe in magic or understand that there are greater powers at work out there our sense of perception has been altered. We were placed on this earth not just to protect you Serena but to protect our world as well. Each and every one of us were blessed with powers for a reason, and each and every one of us feels the pull that our planets and powers have on us. We no nothing of life after death, and nothing of the future, all we can do is live for the present and protect those that we love. If protecting those that we love means sacrifice, perhaps.........we have to accept that too."

Serena sat silent staring at the midnight blue bed spread on the Mercurian's bed, her fingers tangled in the sheets clutching them in her fists as if dealing with an internal struggle. "That would mean that, by destroying whoever is possessed by Chaos I may be destroying an innocent person and I just can't..."

"Koneko you have to." Haruka kneeled at the side of the bed placing her hands on Serena's shoulders firmly. "A person possessed by Chaos is a person who in some way wanted Chaos to possessed them. A person like that is not innocent." She stood turning away from her princess, her head bowed. "As they say, sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made."

Serena's eyes widened, still staring at the bedspread but not really seeing it.

"Serena in this life we can't always do things as we wish, as people of our status we have to make sacrifices, even if it means going against our very nature. But know this, I....we will always be with you during this fight, not just because it is our responsibility but because we choose to be." Aragorn's voice broke the momentary silence, somehow seeming older and wiser than he really was

Serena lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes gazing into his as if in attempt to grasp the full understanding of his words.

"You do not understand yet, but as the fight continues you will learn. It is one of the lessons of life that everyone must face eventually." Aragorn gave her a kind smile

Serena returned the smile her eyes hardening with resolve, "We've come this far, we might as well finish what we started." She let her eyes wander around the room, making eye contact with each of the people around her. "We have a many hours before it gets dark, I suggest that we make some preparations before leaving."

Gandalf nodded in approval, "A wise decision, something shall begin tonight, the outcome though is still undecided. It is up to us to ensure that the outcome is a good one."

oOooOo

-Back to the Scary Dark Place Again –

"How very interesting, our little Moon Princess has been very busy back in the past. It seems that my little 'display' of power in the past has caused her some problems." Chaos cackled, "Time has shifted, and things that should have once been are now no more, both past and future have changed."

Raven assembled herself before her master in a flurry of dark mist, "Would you have me destroy her now?"

"No, I will not kill her........yet. I do not fear her she is too pathetic to actually fight me. No...I will not kill her."

"Master?"

Chaos' eyes glowed, "I will break her..."

oOooOo

The Tokyo nightlife was surprisingly busy that night, but at least it was dark enough, and there were enough of the strange, oddly dressed crowed out for the group to blend in to an extent. Just the same they were lucky that Haruka had agreed to drive them. Destination.........Tokyo Tower.

Pippin and Merry were squashed against the glass staring in awe at massively lit city.

"It's so bright!"

"It's so big"

"Not to mention tall"

"Is it magic?"

"What are those funny lights?

"What are those people wearing?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes, knowing far too well how much trouble the two Hobbits could get into here if they weren't watched. He leaned over close to Aragorn, "Never let those two out of your sights."

Aragorn smiled, leaning back in the seat, "Indeed."

Serena giggled from her quite squished position next to Aragorn, "Can they really be that bad?" She whispered eyeing the excited hobbits

"You have no idea..."Aragorn chuckled

"Tokyo Tower Ho!" Minako exclaimed dramatically

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed Minako out of the now stopped car to relieve her of their squashed position in the front seat. Not to mention her embarrassment of having to practically sit on the Elvin prince's lap. Of course from Legolas' smirk upon exiting the car one can assume that he did not mind the so-called 'awkward' position.

"Now that is an impressive tower lass." Gimli stumbled out of the car, not at all happy about having to sit next to Haruka.

"And the view is just as impressive!" Minako quipped a slightly starry look in her eyes

"Minako were hear on serious business not a date." Amy scolded

"Yeah yeah" she waved her hand nonchalantly, "But it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the view."

-Sigh-

Serena hung back slightly gazing up at Tokyo tower, never had it looked so ominous to her. It felt wrong for it to be shadowed by evil... She could remember coming her as a child and gazing out in wonder at the city and the ant sized people running around below. Back then she was so carefree, no Sailor Moon or powerful evils to worry about. – I had my whole life ahead of me once. – She started when she felt a warm hand grasp her own and squeeze it slightly. "Aragorn..." she smiled not needing to say or hear anything. She understood the comforting gesture just the same. – I suppose it could be worse. I'm not in this alone... - She grinned slightly some of her old fighting spirit coming back. Suddenly for a moment she was 14 again, not really worried about the next evil attack but willing to take it on when it came. She may have been a klutz but she had the fighting spirit. – It's strange, looking back I didn't mind fighting all that much. I took care of Queen Beryl without a second thought and the same goes for Wise Man, I was ready to destroy him or at least fight him with all I had without even faltering. What happened during my battle with Galexia that changed me so much? Why was I suddenly so unwilling to just fight? Was it because I had lost so much that I lost my spirit in the process? Or was part of me so set on saving Galexia that I just couldn't bring myself to fight? If that's the case will I do it again? – She clenched her fist – But I can't...for every second I hesitate the more chance there is of the people I care about getting hurt. Is it really true? Is that part of life, having to do things for a greater good even if it means going against our own nature. – She took a deep breath, - I guess it really is something I have to learn...no matter how painful the process – "Lets go" she released Aragorn's hand and walked resolutely to the entrance of the tower.

Gandalf followed her with his eyes, his expression slightly worried yet at the same time knowing. "And so it begins, the turn of the tide."

oOooOo

"A light dims but at the same time it grows brighter. It rests now somewhere on a fine line between going out forever or shining like the sun...."

"Chibi Chibi?"

"Iie, not yet. The time for you has not yet come to pass for you little one...."

"Not yet, not yet?"

"Soon little one, as the earth turns and orbits the sun the time of awakening draws nearer..."

"Chibi Chibi?"

"Hai...soon"

Kagayaku: Wai! xx It's not quite as long as I would have liked, but I wanted to get something out there. I've been getting so many reviews after I haven't updated for months asking me to continue and I don't want to disappoint you! Thank you all for the support. Please R&R and tell me what you think!!!


	20. Anywhere Is

**Kagayaku: The plot thickens! **

**OK in response to a question asked about Usagi/Serena's parents...you're right I haven't said a thing about them. I suppose I should put in some explanation about them. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks once again for all the reviews! Please continue reviewing...I love hearing from you!**

**Anywhere Is: **

Makoto opened her eyes and gazed up at gleaming sun, basking in the light of its warm rays. It was like having a weightless electric blanket covering her entire body. She sighed her eyes softening as she let herself get carried away by the sound of rustling leaves as the breeze brushed against them making them flutter on their perches. – I love the trees. They're so peaceful and alive. If only trees could talk... - She sighed again and laid the back of her hand against her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun's bright glare. "I feel tired..." she turned her head to the side wrinkling her nose as the grass tickled her nose and cheeks. Inhaling she drank in the fresh sent of nature. A few stray clouds passed over the sun causing lumpy shadows to dance over the ground briefly. – I wonder what Minako is doing... - Her expression saddened briefly before it was whisked away into emptiness. Sitting up she pressed her hand against her head leaning against it for a moment. "Why do I always feel like I'm trying to remember something, but I can't... -

"Probably something you ate I'm sure..." A cool voice answered from beneath the shadows of the trees.

"Rei-chan?" Makoto stood up quickly, suddenly defensive and not sure why

Rei narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side and smirked, "We wouldn't want you to end up like Minako now." Her smirk melted into a frown almost as quickly as it came, "You aren't planning on following in our dear little Love Goddess' footsteps now are you?"

Makoto's eyes widened and almost spurted out "NO!" before her voice caught and she paused. "Now Rei-chan why would think that?" she questioned, her natural tough edge tainting her words.

Rei raised a slender eyebrow in question, "Now now, no need to get so defensive my dear Senshi of Thunder. It was only a question..." she trailed off, "But since you asked. If you really want to prove yourself Mako-chan I have a mission for you."

"M...mission?" Makoto's eyes widened faintly

"Hai" Rei twirled a finger absently in her hair her lips turning down in a slight pout. "Serena and her lovely little crew of misfits are at this moment investigating Tokyo Tower. Now we wouldn't want our little friends to cause us any problems by purifying one of our stronger Crystal points now would we?"

Makoto shook her head absently, her mind swallowed by emptiness once again. "Hai, I will take care of it..." Makoto's eyes narrowed, her vibrate green eyes dilated.

"Good girl..." Rei tossed her hair over her shoulder and spun around, her hair whirling around her like shadows. A soft thump behind her signified the Senshi's departure.

"Will she stay loyal?"

Rei frowned, "No. We'll have to take the proper precautions for that."

Mamoru nodded, sliding out of the shadows, "You wouldn't be thinking of following her would you Rei?"

Rei whirled around, her eyes wide, "Betray you?! I could never..." She fell to her knees on the ground, bowing gracefully, "I am your most loyal servant......... soon to be your most loyal Queen."

Mamoru smirked and reached down taking hold of the fire priestess' hand, pulling her to her feet, flush against his body. "And a fine queen you shall make..."

A light blush tainted her pale cheeks, giving her the impression of a star-struck china doll. "I will not fail you..."

His eyes glinted dangerously, "I know you wont..." with that he disappeared in the shadows, leaving the China doll alone and wanting.

oOooOooOo

"So now what?" Serena rested her head against her hands and looked out over the city from the top of the lookout point. The city lights sparkled and glittered with the various arrays of nightlife.

"Wow! Can we sleep up here?" Pippin interrupted

"I get the feeling that the security guards wouldn't like that." Serena sweat dropped

"But it's so pretty! Look at all the lights! No even the White Witch's cave was this pretty, and I have to tell you that was quite fancy. Glowing lights and all!" Merry added in protest.

"Yes but you can't forget the depressing music..." Pippin added

"True, true it did kind of dampen the mood a bit."

-Thunk! Thunk! –

"Ouch!"

"Oi! What was that for?!" Merry winced rubbing his head

Gandalf sighed, "I have not the time nor patience to deal with your ridicules antics. This is not the time nor the place for it."

Pippin sulked slightly, eyeing the lights with longing.

"I can sense that this place is tainted with darkness..." Legolas commented, his expression wary.

"Yes darkness to the very core. This is one of the strongest of the five Crystal points in Japan." Hotaru replied, not affected by darkness around her. It was, after all, part of her. Though she was by no means evil, it was no secret that the impressive strength and power of Saturn was darkness itself.

"Of Japan?" Serena turned around and looked at the younger Senshi quizzically, "I thought the Crystal points were all in Tokyo..."

Hotaru shook her head, "Iie, the five so called Crystal points of Tokyo are simply tap in points to the main power that lies here. There is only one Crystal point stronger than this one. However, there are five select points all over Japan."

"Yes, and I imagine the strongest one will be the hardest to purify. If we can purify them before Chaos descends on us we can at least weaken its darkness. Although if worst comes to worst, purifying as many of the most powerful ones first will at least help if we run out of time." Amy added, hastily taping away at her computer.

"Where are the points located?" Minako questioned, perching herself up on one of the bars surrounding the observation deck. Which was succeeding in making Boromire extremely nervous. It was bad enough they were thousands of feet up in the air, but the Love Senshi seemed ridiculously unaware of her compromising position, teetering on the edge of the rail.

Amy sighed, also taking note of her friend's position, - This has disaster written all over it... - clearing her throat she glanced back at her computer, "These go in order from weakest to strongest. I'll give you the top three we need to start with.... Number three is located in Kyoto, at the Ryoan-ji Zen temple. The second one is here, at Tokyo tower. The first and probably most difficult is located on top of Mount Fuji."

"Mount Fuji?!" Serena plopped to her knees on the deck, "How the hell are we supposed to get up there!? Climb the entire mountain?!"

"Mount Fuji?" Boromire questioned, "What is so special about this Mount Fuji?"

"It's a really nice big mountain" Minako replied cheerfully, swinging her legs slightly

Amy sweat dropped, "It's not just a large mountain, it's a dormant volcano, the largest in Japan to be exact. It's approximately 3776 meters high and about 45 minutes away from here. It would take too long for all of us to climb it. My suggestion is that Serena, Minako, one other from the group, and myself teleport to the top and work from there. Normally I would suggest taking the time to climb it so we can rest and preserve energy on the way. However, given our short amount of time I believe that teleportation would be the best."

"Amen to that!" Minako pumped her hand up in the air letting go of the rail she was perched on. Minako screeched as she toppled backwards over the edge of the rail her fingers clutching desperately at empty air. Ten second later Minako found herself on the observation deck floor gasping for air while Boromire leaned against the wall far away from the rail, his breathing labored and one hand over his heart.

"Good God woman are you trying to get yourself killed or just simply mad?!" Boromire gasped his had still over his heart.

Serena blinked, almost unsure that what had just happened really happened, but glad that it had. "Don't worry B-chan, she's mad absolutely mad!"

Minako just grinned weakly flashing a half-hearted "V" sign.

"Still a pathetic klutz and overly cheerful ditz I see Venus..."

Minako paled and looked up sharply, "You..."

Sailor Jupiter stood on the peak of the tower a streak of lighting behind her illuminating her figure. Her eyes glowed red and she smirked, "Yes, me..."

oOooOooOo

I walk the maze of moments  
but everywhere I turn to  
begins a new beginning  
but never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
and there I find another  
it all seems so surprising  
and then I find that I know

"No" Usagi froze her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, her mind begging her to run away but her body frozen to the spot. "She's ... possessed too, I can sense it." Her voice was hoarse and low, "Jupiter..."

_You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is_

"Hello Usagi, I heard you were off gallivanting all over dimensions. Winning battles and men, tsk tsk, so much for Mamoru I see." Jupiter remarked offhandedly, her eyes never leaving Minako's "Such a pity you didn't stay with us Mina-chan, for your treason you'll have to be dealt with."

The moon upon the ocean  
is swept around in motion  
but without ever knowing  
the reason for its flowing  
in motion on the ocean  
the moon still keeps on moving  
the waves still keep on waving  
and I still keep on going...

"Makoto" Usagi whispered, angst and fear lacing her voice. – Do I have to fight you, now that I know what Chaos has done to you? Can I still fight you? -

I wonder if the stars sign  
the life that is to be mine  
and would they let their light shine  
enough for me to follow  
I look up to the heavens  
but night has clouded over  
no spark of constellation  
no Vela no Orion...

She closed her eyes a single solitary tear streaking down her cheek, tilting her head she opened her eyes and looked at the moon. – Serenity guide me......... Mother, what do I do? -

_The shells upon the warm sands  
have taken from their own lands  
the echo of their story  
but all I hear are low sounds  
as pillow words are weaving  
and willow waves are leaving  
but should I be believing  
Then I am only dreaming..._

Her hair fluttered in the nighttime breeze as the expression on her face changed to one of wonder as the moon flared slightly and began to pulse faintly. The longer she stared the warmer she felt, and the more drawn in she seemed. Her eyes widened as if drinking in every drop of moonlight then the moon gave one last pulse causing Serena's eyes to glow silver.

_You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is_

She leaned her head back down slightly to focus her sights on her former best friend. "Sailor Jupiter I suggest reestablishing where your loyalties lie."

To leave the thread of all time  
and let it make a dark line  
in hopes that I can still find  
the way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
begin a new beginning  
still looking for the answer

I cannot find the finish...

Sailor Jupiter tilted her head and lifted her eyes to meet Serena's and paused. They were silver...

It's either this or that way  
it's one way or the other  
it should be one direction  
it could be on reflection  
the turn I have just taken  
the turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end.

"What the matter Jupiter? Having second thoughts?" Serena questioned, her voice soft and almost sad but her expression was determined and almost cocky.

Jupiter backed up almost stumbling, "Cosmos...?" she choked, "It's not possible."

**Kagayaku: Hmmmm, not bad! Only took me a couple hours to write. I was in a writing mood tonight it seems , I was listening to Enya and the music actually inspired me to write. I think that I did a bit better with descriptions and words in this chapter. Let me know what you think! You know what to do ;)...R&R!!!!!!!**

**Oh yes for those who don't know, the Ryoanji Temple is a Zen temple located in the northwest section of Kyoto. It's specifically known for its beautiful rock garden. If you want to know more check out... **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	21. Annoucement Prt II

**Kagayaku: OK! I have the next chapter done! Yay! But I want to see some reviews before I put it up!! If I feel that everyone likes and reaaaaaaaaally wants to see what happens next I'll post it!.........I'll warn you, the next chapter was 12 pages long! So it's a pretty long one.........Let me know if I should continue ;)...R&R!!!**


	22. Paint the Sky with Stars

ALL RIGHT! Since you all reviewed so nicely, I'll even put the next chapter up tonight! Enjoy!

Kagayaku: I must be on a writing spree; I haven't had chapters out this fast since I first started this fic two years ago. I hope that you're enjoy the story! If you have any suggestions to make feel free to share them! I'm always open to new ideas! Thank you all for reading and reviewing my fic! Please continue to review! It gives me the boost I need to keep writing..lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or SM...sadly ;;**

**Note: I apologize for any misspelled words or typos! I edit these myself and am sometimes known to miss thing, so I apologize. **

IN ANSWER TO MERIDIA'S QUESTION: The reason Serena's behavior changed was exactly because I added more SM characters to the mix. When Serena was in the LOTR world by herself she was around people who acted a specific way, very polite and all together. Though Serena still had her ditzy moments, she was reacting to her more formal surroundings. When her friends began to come back, she started to act like her old self as she was thrown back into a normal routine of goofing off with her friends etc... If you noticed she's still pretty together and thoughtful in her head, but her actions are different. Not to mention she's slightly falling apart after learning that her friend's didn't really turn against her and now she has to fight them. Not to mention Chaos brings back some pretty bad memories for her if you ever watched the Sailor Stars season. Don't worry, I plan on putting her attitude back together as things get more intense and she begins to realize she can't hide behind her school girl façade anymore. In other words, she's not really falling apart all THAT much, it's just part of her natural reaction around her friends (If you notice people tend to act different when they're around their close friends, sometimes a bit more relaxed and goofy) and considering the twisted circumstances. .........I also chalk up part of it to being that I started to get more into the fic as I wrote. I've been writing this over the time period of two years and my writing style had gotten more descriptive and changed a bit.........boy that was long XD I hope you got all that...lol!

**Paint the Sky with Stars:**

"Not probable you mean." Cosmos replied, the voices that were Cosmos and Serena, speaking in union. One voice sad and yet sure of what must be done, and the other almost empty but hinted with humor. **(AN: If you ever watched DBZ, same way that Gotenks talks, two voices at once only Serena/Cosmos voice is soft.) **

Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists and stood her ground, "I suppose now that you're here you'll save me the trouble of bringing you out in a more difficult manner later. Now I can just get to the point of destroying you all."

"Destroy us?" She tilted her head to the side as if confused, her now silvery hair slipping over her shoulder. "A lower class Senshi like you cannot destroy me, let alone the most powerful Senshi of the inner planets, Venus. Now you plan to destroy us all, included the Fellowship? You're mind has been filled with lies if you think yourself to be that strong."

Jupiter smirked, "I'm not as weak as I used to be, I've been blessed with more power..."

Cosmos chuckled, Serena's ironic laugh in the background tainting her voice, "No one is ever blessed by Chaos, only cursed."

"I beg to differ. Although I'm sure if I killed off your boy toy over there, it wouldn't do much for changing your mind." Jupiter's smirked widened, "In fact I think that's just what I will do." She pivoted around sideways to face the king, who stood ready with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Jupiter laughed, "What? Are you going to cut me up with that rusty old thing?"

Cosmos had gone stiff, and her previously emotionless eyes had gone hard and angry. "Don't" both voiced echoed together, both mirroring the same angry emotion.

"Don't what?" Jupiter eyes lit up, "Do this?" She jumped into the air gracefully, the air thick with the gathering amounts of electricity, as a ball composed of pure lightening formed in the Thunder Senshi's hands.

Cosmos' eyes widened and for a split second the air thickened ever more. She stood up and sprinted, concentrating on nothing but stopping the lighting before it hit Aragorn.

"Too late..." Jupiter hurled the sphere straight at Aragorn, who much to Jupiter's surprise and disappointment, wasn't cowering in fear.

Aragorn jumped back whipping his sword out a split second before it hit, but rather than the electric jolting through the sword it bounced back sending the energy hurling back at its creator. Aragorn fell to one knee to escape from some of the stray currents that had jolted his skin.

Jupiter gaped caught off guard in midair with nowhere to go. The energy ball hit her full force in the chest sending her hurtling down to the observation deck on the verge of passing out. Her fuku was singed and ripped in some places and her body was shaking. Yet on the inside for some strange reason she felt more at peace then she had all week. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at the sky, the moonlight washing over her. She vaguely wondered where her planet was and if she could see it. Lowering her eyes she caught sight of Usagi, now Serena, kneeling next to earthen king, her previously silver hair fading back to blonde, her crystalline blue eyes filled with worry.

Aragorn chuckled, "You should have more faith in me, I believe this sword was blessed so I could protect you, not the other way around.

Serena blushed and gave a small smile, "I'm sorry, I under estimated how strong you are. It seems that I had forgotten all the battles I watched you win."

Jupiter's eyes softened at the scene before her, reminding her so much of something she had seen before. Maybe it was the kindness and worry in Serena's eyes, or the way she risked her life, but it struck a memory in the thunder Senshi, remembering Serena's sacrifices and devotion to her friends from before.

"How simple, it looks like I wont have to get rid of you after all Makoto..." Rei taunted as her body shimmered into existence, floating several feet off the ground.

"Rei-chan.........please.........don't" Jupiter pushed herself up

"I always knew you would betray us just like Minako, Mako-chan, this time I was actually counting on it. You're of no use to me anymore..." Stretching her arm out and pulling back, she created a bow and arrow of fire, the flames licking around her fingers. "Now just die..." she pivoted her body to the left in the last split second and released the arrow.........straight at Serena.

Serena gasped, taken by surprise, "Rei-chan.........Why?" she felt Aragorn's hand tighten on her shoulder, but his defense would not be needed. Her eyes widened as a body blocked the fire arrow from her view effectively taking the blast. "Iie!" Serena lurched forward, horror etched across her face. She held out her arms catching Jupiter as she fell, "Makoto-chan!" she clutched at her friend's body holding it close to her.

"Just as I expected." Rei tossed her hair over her shoulder in a haughty gesture, "See what happens when you mess with us Usagi. People you care about get hurt..." Rei smirked and waved her hand in a half circle. "See you around, Moon princess..." with that she evaporated into the night as if she was never there.

Serena stared for a moment, tears leaking from her eyes in hurt and betrayal; She looked down and laid Jupiter against the deck, cradling her head in her arms.

"Gomen ne hime, I had forgotten........." Jupiter's voice wavered, laced with pain. "I only hope that you can remember me as what I once was instead what I became .........and all the things I did to you. All of you... especially Ami." She coughed and her transformation unraveled, leaving her in her normal street clothes.

"No harm done Mako-chan.........it ended up working out for the best anyways." Ami sat down behind Serena, giving Makoto a half-hearted cheerful smile.

"Yeah really, and I know it wasn't your fault. Chaos had us all confused, it wasn't just you." Minako added, her voice lacking its usual bounce and energy.

Makoto smiled, "Thanks.........guys, I'm sorry I can't be there to help you finish her off." Her eyelids lowered and her voice dropped down to a whisper, she moved her eyes to rest on Aragorn, "Take good care of my princess for me.........and thank you for making her happy again." Her eyes closed as her voice faded off, leaving only a trace of what was once a strong independent woman, with a passion for danger.

"Makoto?" Serena leaned forward, shaking her former Senshi lightly, "Please wake up?" she shook slightly harder, more and more tears making there way down her face. "Don't do this to me.........I can't stand loosing you all again. Not to Chaos, never again!" she stared desperately at her friend's face, searching for any sign of life, just anything.

But there was nothing.........

"_The willingness to loose one's life in order to save another's in a very unselfish act indeed, and proof that the one is loyal and caring to the one he or she saved." _A voice commented out of nowhere.

Serena raised her head, her expression confused for a moment, "D...Din?" she squinted and raised her arm to shield her eyes from the bright light that bathed the top of the Tokyo tower, all of which came from one lone, pulsing, star.

"_Your debt is repaid Makoto of Jupiter, I free you from your bindings."_

Makoto gasped and shot up, eye wide, suddenly as if a gallon of air had suddenly been forced into her body. "What...?"

"_To the Lady of Jupiter and the great Sailor Scout of thunder and nature, I herby intensify your transformation; you have reached the point of full power and may now be known as the Queen of Jupiter. You are now fully in touch with your planet's power and are ready to receive the birthright of your mother. Though you have been tested by darkness and caused pain to your Queen, you have proven yourself in the end and willingly given up your very life for her safety. The road will be long and hard but together you can master it._

Makoto sighed blissfully as the light washed over her, healing her cuts and bruises as well as her wounded conscience.

_I give you one final warning. Chaos has taken hold of the creature you know as Golem; with him it has learned of the quest of the ring. Watch after the ring more than ever now. If it falls into darkness' hands the world will fall into a deep darkness and despair. Frodo the Ringbearer, guard it well, you are not alone in your burden."_

The light faded away leaving only darkness and the silvery light of the moon.

"Makoto-chan?" Serena questioned, eyeing her friend, who sat with her eyes closed and a light smile on her face.

Without warning Makoto lunged for her friend, causing her to shriek as she captured her in a bear hug.

Serena toppled over from the sheer force of the hug but laughed and returned it just the same; her heart light with the sudden hope that just maybe things would work out in the end.

"Well this is a fine kettle of toads! You mean I have to put up with her again!" Minako joked leaning in to join the hug

"It's fish Minako! A fine kettle of fish!" Ami rolled her eyes and tackled into the group hug just the same.

Hotaru sighed in mock exasperation, "Well I suppose if I must I must!" she collapsed down on top of the group causing all the girl to fall apart in a tangle of limbs and giggles.

Boromire only shook his head, glad that he wasn't Aragorn, stuck in the middle.........

-Omph-

Minako tackled the unsuspecting warrior slamming him against the wall and knocking the breath from his body, "Domo Arigato!" she flashed a "V" sign and twirled around to join her friends.

Boromire looked at Ami quizzically

"She said thank you very much, I'm assuming for saving her earlier" Ami sighed and raised her eyes to the sky as if saying, 'why me?'

oOoOoOo

Rei reappeared in her shrine room in front of the sacred fire her breathing slightly uneven...

-Flashback-

Serena gasped, taken by surprise, "Rei-chan.........Why?"............ 

"_Iie!" Serena lurched forward, horror etched across her face. She held out her arms catching Jupiter as she fell, "Makoto-chan!" she clutched at her friend's body holding it close to her._

_-End flashback-_

Rei shook her head angrily, clearing the thoughts from her head. "I wont let her get to me, I don't know what magic she uses to make my heart hurt so but I'll overcome it I swear!" She threw one of her bottles of incense into the fire, shattering it and causing the fire to rise up, the flames licking at the ceiling. "I swear it!!"

oOoOoOo

Serena stood in the center of the deck waiting for her Senshi's ready, while the fellowship gathered around the outskirts of the makeshift ring, watching with interest.

Ami positioned herself on the south side, with Hotaru on the West, Minako on the East, and Makoto on the north.

"Don't we need to transform for this?" Makoto questioned

Ami shook her head, "If my calculations are correct, since our upgrade, so to speak, we don't need to transform anymore, at least not like we used to. I believe that if you tried to you would find our henshin wands to be gone. If we're queen's now then we are directly linked to our planets, all we need to do is simply will our power to work, I believe that the correct words will come to us"

"Sweet" Makoto's eye light up, "Lets get to purifying this thing then!"

"Right" Ami closed her eyes, her expression thoughtful and full of concentration "Mercury Goddess Ingenuity ... connect..." the words fell from her lips in a whisper as she stretches her arms out on both sides sending her power sideways.

Makoto nodded following suit, "Jupiter Goddess Valor...connect..." she stretched her arms out mimicking Ami.

Hotaru sighed as soft violet light illuminated her body, "Saturn Goddess Supremacy...connect..."

"Venus Goddess Adoration...connect..." Venus stretched her arms out completing the circle around Serena as the powers stretch out and connected, binding the four together through power alone.

Serena looked up at the moon, her eyes half closed, "Cosmos Goddess Undying ...connect...and purify" her eyes light up to silver and the wind picked up as all five powers joined together creating a pyramid.

In the midst of the light the bodies changed. No longer princess or Senshi, but Queens, adorned in their respective robes and colors; their planetary symbols burning brightly on their foreheads.

Serena stretched her arm upward, her white dress, quite similar to her mother's spinning around her like a white carousel of silk. In her hand the staff of Cosmos condensed, "All right ladies, lets do this." She gave a very Cosmos-like smirk and slammed her staff into the ground, much like Gandalf had when fighting the shadow beast.

The ground beneath them lit up, and what many thought to be lifeless stone gave out a horrible screech as the shadow power fought to overcome the light.

Saturn gritted her teeth, "No you don't" the power around her body exploded sending a shock wave of violet energy coursing across the roof.

The shadow was shoved back with unimaginable force as it let out another screech more horrible than the last.

"I don't have time for you, but as my planet is darkness I can feel you withering beneath the surface like a worm, too slippery to be directly pulled out of the ground." Saturn stated, mostly to herself, her eyes suddenly glowing red much like she had when possessed by Mistress 9, only this time it was pure Saturn power. "If you don't come out, I'll force you out!" another wave of power, thicker than the last erupted from her body again, causing the very foundation of the roof to crack.

The fellowship themselves sat crouching on the ground bracing themselves against the energy, but remained unharmed. Frodo squeezed his eyes shut feeling the ring trying to draw him into the dark power. He grasped the ring in his fist and turned away, burying his face in his cloak.

"Mr Frodo?!" Sam crawled over to his friend, his face creased with worry, "Don't worry Mr. Frodo it will be over soon." He laid his hand on his friend's back, startled when it glowed gold.

Frodo gasped as the pulling of the ring stopped and he suddenly felt warmed by this unexplainable light. Not just from where Sam was touching him, but also from inside himself. – Is this the strength that was given to me, and the healing power that was given to Sam? – He paused in thought - But there's something else giving me strength, I feel it, something besides Sam and I helping me fight this- He turned his head to look back at the battle between shadows and light his eyes momentarily locking with the ebony haired Senshi. She gave him an encouraging, yet weak smile. –She's ......helping me? - He stared wide-eyed as her face twisted in concentration.

Suddenly the shadow groaned and was ripped free, almost like a plant that's roots had been yanked out. Saturn fell to her knees her body weakening from her large output of power, but she kept her arms outstretched just the same.

Cosmos/Serena cast a worried look in Saturn's direction before twirling her staff around her body, "Lets purify this thing" she gave her staff one last twirl before stretching it out over her head, the top of the staff pointed directly at the shadow that had accumulated over their heads. The staff burst out in a parade of light, a single beam of light piercing the shadow like a laser. – Just go away...please – her eyes snapped open, pure silver now, like her hair, "You have no place here..." her voice was emotionless but full of power just the same.

The shadow folded in on itself trying to protect itself from the fierce light, burning its body. A finally burst of energy from the 5 senshi sent the shadow erupting in a burst of blue, violet, green, gold, and silver.

"Oro" Minako fell backwards on her butt her eyes slightly out of focus, "If that was just the second strongest I can't wait to get to Mount Fuji." She comment, sarcasm lacing her voice as she flopped over backwards on to her back.

Makoto followed suit, collapsing on her knees and staring out dumbfounded for a moment, her once ponytail now lost, allowing her disheveled hair to fall across her shoulders and down her back.

"Point taken Minako-chan" Ami leaned back against the rail, pressing her free hand against her forehead and covering her eyes.

Serena stood for moment, her silver hair returning to blonde and her silver eyes returning to their natural blue, "Wow, Cosmos twice in one day, that has to be a record." She took a deep shaky breath willing herself to remain standing, took three steps before falling into the arms of her so called white night. "Arigato, Aragorn..." she trailed off, enjoying the support.

Frodo jumped to his feet, "Miss Hotaru?!"

Hotaru gave a weak smiled before falling forward on her hands, her breathing heavy, and her hair and face slicked with sweat. "I...I'll be all...all right" she managed to gasp out, her hair falling over into her eyes.

Frodo disentangled himself from Sam's protective hand and rushed to kneel by the dark senshi's side. "You helped me, the least I can do is return the gesture."

Hotaru gave him another weak smile, allowing him to help her to her feet and support her, "It was the least...I could...do"

"I'm grateful" Frodo replied, "More than you know..." his voice was soft and he kept his eyes straight

Hotaru gazed at him from the corner of her eyes for a moment, an expression of wonder and gratitude on her face. "We'll just say you owe me" she commented a much stronger smile gracing her face.

Frodo grinned in return, helping her to a sitting position against the wall next to Legolas who was tending to Ami's exhaustion.

Ami smiled over at Hotaru, "What a fine group we make."

"Yes, the women set out to fight and come back weary from their battles while the men sit on the sidelines and play healer when it is all over." Legolas chortled, his expression humorous

"Feel free to go out next time, just beware of Serena's nursing skills" Makoto slowly lowered herself down beside them, though tired her voice was joking.

"I heard that!" Serena half mumbled, half shouted, she lifted her head up from Aragorn shoulder, "I'll have you know that I'm a fine nurse!" she mock glared

"Suuuuure you are Sere" Minako giggled, still in a lying position, staring up at the sky.

Serena raised an eyebrow, "A lot better than you are Minako, and don't think I haven't forgotten the last time the Flu virus went around."

Minako blushed and closed her mouth, choosing not to reply

Hotaru chuckled, "This explains why Haruka felt she shouldn't come up. One sight of Makoto acting like that and all hell would have broke loose."

Makoto cracked a grin; "You mean I have to deal with HER when I get out of here."

Minako giggled, "Good luck, poor Aragorn already had to deal with her."

Makoto laughed and leaned her head back "This is nice..."she commented tilting her head to the side, her expression thoughtful.

"Fighting shadows and old friends while almost getting ourselves killed is fun?" Usagi sent a disbelieving look in Makoto's direction.

"No" she replied, "Just being together like this again. Joking around after a battle, it seems like it was a lifetime ago that we used to do that."

Usagi expression turned somber for a moment, "Yeah..." she brightened slightly, "But you're right, it's nice to have you all here again."

A chorus of agreements went round...

Aragorn stood, leaving Serena to converse with her friends while he walked over to the opposite side to gaze out over the edge, it would be sunrise soon.

A movement behind him didn't startle him as another figure came to stand beside him.

"Something wrong?" Legolas questioned

"And uneasy unsureness that's been with me since we arrived."

Legolas nodded, "I know what you mean, this is not our world, so we do not know what to do or how to react. We've lost the once safe feeling we had when we were at home and we at least knew who our enemies were."

Aragorn nodded but remained silent...

"This is not our fight you know, we could ask to return home and search for another way to destroy the ring..."

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas, "Could we?"

His expression softened, "I don't know" he turned away to look out over the city

"After the ring is destroyed perhaps it is best that we return to our rightful time and place." Aragorn sighed

"And Serena?"

"Tell me this Legolas, what do you think she will do once all of her friends including her past love are released from the bindings of evil? Will I really have a place here at all once she finds out he never really betrayed her?"

Legolas turned his face away, "Perhaps your right, we don't belong here. We should destroy the ring and return home before this become anymore painful than it will be."

Aragorn nodded and walked away, wanting to be alone for a while.

Legolas sighed and walked the other direction, understanding his friend's silent request.

Serena stood frozen for a moment in the background, everything she had just heard rushing through her head. –He's going to leave? – she blinked and sank to her knees, - Why didn't I think of it before? What will happen when they're all purified? When.........when Mamoru is back again and he looks at me expectantly, wanting me to rush to his arms.........what will I do?- She blinked, a single tear streaking down her face. – Who will I choose? –

**Kagayaku: OK! This was my longest chapter in awhile.........12 pages long! w00t! I hope that you guys enjoy it! I added some new twists to the story, mwahahaha! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	23. I Think I Knew You, Once Upon a Time?

**Kagayaku: Well well, yes I am still ALIVE! W00t! I know you probably all have taken me for dead along with my fanfic, BUT I was reading it today and decided that I really liked it and got the urge to just write. ) So I did…. Read on and tell me what you think! You know how it goes…R&R R&R!**

Serena sat out on the balcony of Makoto's apartment basking in the fading moonlight, but her eyes didn't light up at the sight of her once was home. The orange tinted skyline no longer brought her the hope of a newly arriving day. All that was left was a bleak future full of more fighting and heartbreaking choices. She scowled and turned her face away from the light, focusing instead upon the various array of plants Makoto had scattered around.

"Why are things always so difficult?" she blinked rapidly willing herself not to cry

"Aragorn……….Mamoru……… a love of the future or a love of the past?"

The future was such a shadowy thing, never knowing what to expect, never knowing when all that is good might be ripped away from you. The past on the other hand was familiar and almost safe…

_- Flashback -_

"Mamo-chan!" A fourteen year old Usagi hurled herself at the dark-hair man who stood waiting to cross the intersection. The man chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Be careful Odango, you're going to knock me over."

Usagi scrunched up her face in mock annoyance, "But Mamo-chan…you promised to get ice cream with me today." She pleaded with her best puppy-dog eyes

Rolling his eyes good naturedly he sighed, "All right Odango, but then I have to go study, big exam tomorrow"

_- End of Flashback -_

Serena opened her eyes in confusion, the memory didn't bring with it the familiar tingles and joy it once did. It seemed so long ago, when life was silly and all that mattered what mom had made for dinner that night.

"Have I changed that much? Has life changed that much?"

"Ne, Serena… time to eat!" Makoto stuck her head out the sliding glass door and grinned, "I made some of your favorites."

Shaking her head Serena stood up and smiled widely, "Everything you cook is one of my favorites Mako-chan."

Makoto blushed with pleasure and pulled her head back inside, "Hurry up! Before these two short ones eat it all!"

A resounding chorus of "hey!" erupted from the smaller members of the group

Following the taller girl through the girl Serena paused and glanced back at the moon; feeling as though the answer were staring her in the face but she was two blind to see it. "What will become of me? Of…all of us?"

-oOooOooOo-

"This is the second one of my minions you've lost to that girl! I'm starting to question you're loyalty to me Mamoru!"

The earth prince flinched from his kneeling position on the floor, while deciding wisely to keep his mouth shut and let his master finish.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to use you and your precious senshi rather than just destroy you. However, seeing as how you have this annoying way of coming back to life I decided to use you instead; knowing how heartbreaking it would be for our dear little moon princess to fight against her friends. These new companions of hers have become an inconvenience to me though; as well as her little vacation in another dimension."

The shadows thickened, making it difficult to breath in the enclosing darkness. Mamoru grimaced, forcing his breathing to adjust to his surroundings.

"I thought my little interference in the timeline might give her enough incentive to leave; to feel that her presence was causing problems. No! It only made her more determined, more curious…." The voice hissed, thick with hatred and anger, "Now against my will I have become entangled in the destiny of another dimension, and while the manipulation of this creature called Golem has been beneficial it has left me with another evil force at my back." The shadows thinned as the mistress of darkness calmed herself and fixed her thoughts once more at the groveling figure before her. "You are my vessel, my strongest minion, within your body my spirit rest for a time; making you a mere counterpart of me. Go now, and see what you can learn about this dark force….Sauron."

Mamoru bowed his head in understanding before fading into the darkness, leaving nothing behind but shadows and the echo of cruel laughter.

-oOooOooOooOooOo-

"The ocean is trembling, a sign of something soon to come."

Haruka glanced over at her cousin who stood gazing out the window, the blue of her hair highlighted by newly risen sun.

"I too sense it. Something stirring in the air, in the earth…" Legolas trailed off and glanced at Michiru who had arrived only an hour before.

The senshi and fellowship lay scattered about the room; a solemn and apprehensive atmosphere settled thickly over the room…

Serena sat curled up on the corner of couch her face resting in her hands and her eyes distant, but her mind and body alert to the actions around her. Aragorn in particular, he had remained silent since the last battle. He now sat in an oversized armchair next to her; his eyes even more distant than her own. She knew these actions weren't going unnoticed; it was obvious by the curious glances everyone sent their way. Bringing the world into focus she gazed at Aragorn from the corner of her eye, her heart growing heavy at the sadness in his eyes. More than anything she wanted to reassure him and make him smile again, but how could she do that when she wasn't even reassured herself. She felt a warmth envelope her for a moment at the thought of his smile. – There's something different…..different between my feelings for Aragorn and my feelings for Mamoru. But what? Weren't they both love? Shouldn't it be the same? – Confused she tore her eyes away, staring at the wall instead.

Finally irritated with all the silence Merry stood up, "Well, if there's all this disturbance and whatnot going on, and we know something going to happen shouldn't we be doing something?"

Serena blinked and shifted her gaze the hobbit, "Like what?"

Merry sighed exasperated, "It seems to me that you're all caught in some bout of depression, but you don't see soldiers and kings sitting around moping when they know a war is coming."

Aragorn chuckled, "Well said Merry, it's true a good king would be planning and readying his men for battle."

"How do we ready ourselves though?" Makoto questioned her expression stern

"Take the fight to them…." Mercury interrupted quietly, blushing slightly when she succeeded in silencing the whole room.

Gimli's gruff voice broke the silence "Yes, but where do we find the rascals?"

"Ami could search for them" Legolas pointed out sending an appraising look at Ami which only accomplished making her blush more

"No need" Serena muttered her head still in her hands and eyes boring holes into the ground. Flinching inwardly she sighed, wishing more than anything she could escape this upcoming battle but knowing once again destiny said otherwise. She lifted her head her eyes dull…

The whole room had fixed their eyes on her, tense with the want to know the answer but taken aback at the lack of life in the princesses' eyes…..

"Hikawa Jinja" **(Dubbed Version: Cherry Hill Temple) **She fixed her eyes on Minako and Makoto who sat side by side at the kitchen table. "Am I right?"

Minako flushed with shame at the memory of her previous actions but nodded affirmatively just the same.

Serena lowered her eyes again aware of Aragorn's worried gaze boring into her, but somehow she just couldn't bear to face it.

"Right" Merry crossed his arms stubbornly, "Then let's go!"

Haruka chuckled, "Shouldn't we think about it a bit more first?"

"What's to think about it? We've no army to train and all of our weapons and gifts with us. How can you plan when you don't know what to expect when you get there?"

Boromire stood, tired of moping and tired of waiting. "He's right; we're accomplishing nothing but sitting here wallowing in our own depression. If this is the best we can do then we might as well declare Chaos and Sauron the winners; in this state we're not even worth their time."

"B-chan's right!" Minako stood and made for the door, "Cows fly daily, the brave but once!"

-groan-

Makoto smacked her hand to her forehead, "It's COWARDS DIE daily, the brave but once."

Minako blushed and threw open the door, "Same thing, now who's coming?"

Serena laughed, her moment of wallowing and sadness broken by the pure and golden heart of good friends. Depression could come later; this time was for battle and hopefully the rescue of a good friend. Standing she joined Minako at the door; unable to resist she shot a grin at Aragorn her heart lifting when he smiled back.

- Why must she look so beautiful when she smiles? – Aragorn followed the Fellowship out the door keeping his eyes trained on the glowing blonde in front of him. – She only makes it harder for me to stay away…. -

-oOooOooOooOo-

The steps of the Shinto temple looked every bit as steep as Serena remembered; obviously, judging by the groans of Merry and Pippin, she wasn't the only one dreading the climb.

"What kind of idiot decided to build something all the way up there?" Pippin complained.

"Many Japanese shrines are built high up, mostly I think it's because they are drawing themselves away from every day life and closer to nature. Perhaps they feel that it is purer that way." **(AN: I actually don't know this, I heard something similar about all the trees and natural surroundings of the shrines but I live in America So I can say I know that much.)** Ami stated in her typical librarian voice earning sweat drops from both Makoto and Minako.

"I suppose the only thing left to do is climb them then." Gandalf stood apart from the rest, looking knowing and calm as usual.

oOooOooOooOo

Rei slipped into the room of the sacred fire, dressed in her traditional priestess robes, "Mamoru?"

The man in question materialized in the shadows looking slightly pale, "What is it?"

Rei knelt to the ground bowing her head, "My lord, they're arrived"

Frowning Mamoru strode to the door and flung it open, "Then I expect you to give them a proper greeting. There was a reason you were given more power than the rest; use it wisely." He looked back over his shoulder at her the fire in his eyes promising trouble if she failed.

Rei was untroubled though, after a night of strange dreams and cool shadows any doubts she may have harbored before were long forgotten, "Hai" she bowed her head low once more and gracefully exited the room, her raven hair swirling around her like the very fire she prayed to.

The transformation came easily, flowing over her like water rather than the colorful display of lights and fire that once encircled her. Leaning against wooden pillars that supported the shrine she waited….

oOooOooOo

Makoto reached the top first her eyes almost immediately landing on the red suited senshi before her; who stood leaning contently against the shrine her eyes closed as if their presence meant nothing to her at all. Tensing in anger Makoto stopped, waiting for her friends to catch up, but her eyes never leaving her former ally.

The group that finally assembled at the top almost made the situation funny. A group of 16, half of which were dressed in medieval clothing, all facing off against one girl…any bystander might laugh at such a situation.

There was no laughing from either side though, only anger, sadness, betrayal, and arrogance.

Rei opened her violet eyes slowly, assessing the group with an almost a lazy stance. "I see you have finally arrived; the steps still too much for you Usagi?" she pushed her self away from the shrine with her shoulder and gazed her former princess with hidden contempt.

Serena on the other hand only laughed, but it was harsh laugh without humor, "You know me Rei-chan, always lazy."

Rei narrowed her eyes in disgust, "Such a pity that I did indeed 'once' know you. How much happier I'll be when I wont have to know you any longer."

"You're so full of yourself Rei, what makes you think you can win against all of us when neither Minako nor I could?" Makoto barked out, her fists clenched in anger

"Because you were weak…" she stated simply, "I have been granted more power than either you could ever be trusted with. We always knew you two would break in the end, and that it would be I not Minako who would be ruling by Mamoru's side."

"You honestly believe that?" Minako frowned, a dangerous glare seeming out of place on her normally bright and cheerful face, "Chaos is only manipulating you, if you think you'll ever be given the chance to rule this planet you are sadly mistaken."

"What's wrong jealous Minako?" Rei purred in satisfaction, "You always did want to be on top."

Minako's jaw clenched visibly as her body began to glow gold, "On top? I don't recall it being that way at all. As I recall it was always you who wanted to be leader and vote Serena out." Minako jumped as a hand descended on her shoulder

Serena stepped forward willing Minako's anger down with a sad smile, fixing her gaze on Rei her smile never faltered, "It wasn't always that way though; in the end despite all of your harsh words and yelling you always pulled through for me in the end, and always picked me up when I was down. You were my best friend…." Her voice faltered

Rei raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Always the one for dramatics aren't you?" She contorted her face in an expression of mock sadness, "Oh Serena, I'm sorry; I have no choice but to destroy you. I want you to know that it was never my choice…boo hoo." She smirked, "Your pathetic 'words of love' technique isn't going to save you here."

- But I'm not a baby anymore am I – She gazed at face taking in her features, - None of us, we're all older. You can see it in our faces, in our eyes, in our actions… -

"My least favorite part of being a senshi of love and justice was the lame speeches anyways!" Jumping back she flung her arms out releasing a barrage of black flames….

"Silence wall!" Hotaru's glaive materialized almost instantly and she held it out in front of her body creating her familiar violet barrier. While the flames were kept at bay the sheer force of the attack flung the entire group backwards.

"Quickly regroup!" Gandalf voice rose almost instantly

"Too late" Rei materialized from the shadow behind Serena

Serena spun around willing her staff to appear, but just a moment too late

Whipping her hand around in a familiar age old motion Rei pulled a charm out of mid air and stabbed it against Serena's chest, "Nighty night Odango"

Serena stumbled and slipped to the ground only vaguely aware of the strong arms that caught her on the way down, "Aragorn?" Then all was dark….

"Well that was pathetic the fight barely starts and you're always unconscious?"

Serena groaned her body feeling sluggish and drained; she dimly noted that the speaker's voice sounded familiar. Forcing her eyes open she stared up into absolute darkness, "Where?"

"This is why I should deal with the fighting and you should sit back and watch."

Sitting up she looked towards the sound of the voice, she gasped, "It can't be!" … silver hair, heart shaped buns, silver eyes, and a cold, commanding voice. "Cosmos?"

"My dear we're inside your subconscious, and you have completely passed out. Rather pathetic if you ask me…."

Tensing in anger Serena turned her face, "It not that simple, fighting against your once-was best friend and ex-boyfriend."

Cosmos gazed at her for a second thoughtfully, "Why are you always so afraid to fight? Have you learned nothing? Even after your battle with the dragon, even after watching your new companions fight without magic but with sword and blood? You still don't understand?"

Understand what!" Serena whipped her head around to glare at Cosmos, "My friends and ex-love have both turned against me; what do you expect me to do?"

"Fight" Cosmos stood and walked over to kneel before Serena, "Now that you've returned to your time, and found out that your friends were only possessed you've lost your will to fight. Like it or not Serena if you want to protect your new friends you're going to have to fight the old. Fighting them doesn't mean killing them, but you're faced with a choice. If things get too dangerous will you be able to stand up and really fight, or will you risk everything as you often do and stand around talking all day?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Think Serena! You're last battle with Chaos could have ended horribly. Your friends died, your planet was demolished, you were beat up, and torn up over and over again. And the whole time you stood around either talking or crying while everyone else fought and protected you."

"But it all turned out right in the end! And I saved Galexia as well"

"And what if you hadn't?"

Serena shrunk back as if slapped

"What if next time there is no happy ending and everyone doesn't come back to life? You risked everything to save a woman you didn't even know, and while you friends died around you …you couldn't even fight." Cosmos sighed noting the tears slipping from her counterparts eyes. "Serena, I don't ask you to change who you are, kindness is part of your very soul. But I know that you're so much stronger that this. I've seen you fight with such amazing intensity against Queen Beryl, avenging all of the Lunarians she killed, your mother included. I watched you demolish Wiseman, with no qualms about destroying him. I've seen you wipe out hundreds of minions without even blinking, but when the going gets really tough you break down. Then you're a little girl and it's all about love and peace again. Fighting never really was your forte but you did it anyways, and you're going to have to do it now. In the end to save your friends, on both sides, the only way may be to defeat them. You have friends all around you willing to die for you; the least you could do is make it completely unnecessary for them to do so. One can fight and still be noble, and you are both Cosmos and the princess of the moon. You know you're strong…" Cosmos smiled and stood up. "Now get up!"

Serena stared at the goddess like being before her in wonder for a moment, before standing up. "Thank you" she smiled blinking the last of her tears away, "I will make it right this time. She smiled slightly before fading away…

Cosmos smiled sadly, "I know you will, but at what price to you?"

Makoto slid backwards her clothes singed and torn, "Without Serena this is impossible…."

The rest of the group lay scattered around, none seriously hurt, but still perfectly aware that they were much worse off than their adversary.

Rei tilted her head back and laughed cruelly, "Pathetic! Without your little princess you're nothing."

"If they were nothing, then why aren't they all dead?" Serena's eyes snapped open, this time filled with anger. Sitting up she gazed around at the tattered and torn group, "Enough is enough Rei; if you want to fight your opponent will be me…."

"Ooh, I'm positively petrified…"

"Good because I won't go easy on you this time." Standing she turned to face Rei head on, "This has got to stop too many people have been hurt and had their lives ruined because of all of this. I refuse to tolerate it anymore!"

"So be it…" Raising her hand to cast another attack, she grinned, "Let the games begin!"

The rush of flames was expected this time, leaping into the air Serena flipped over landing gracefully on bended knee in front of her opponent.

"Amazing you didn't fall on your face for once."

"Traitor" Serena's voice was soft, but the echo of Cosmo's voice intertwined was obvious. Lifted her head Serena's silver eyes glowed in anger. – I trust in you Cosmos, perhaps together we can be both fighter and peacemaker all in one –

Smiling Cosmos stood up her staff coming easily to her outstretched hand, "Your wish is my command my lady."

"It comes down to this does it?" holding her hands apart black flames leapt between them drawing shadows in from the world around.

"You were given your powers, and made who you were with the sole purpose to protect your princess. It sickens me to see what you've allowed yourself to become."

"What? Stronger? I hardly see that as bad thing."

"It isn't how strong you've become, it's how you've obtained that strength. In order to be who you are now you gave up your very being, and allowed your heart to be blacked by darkness, greed, and hate. Everything that Chaos stands for. Does the sacred fire even willingly answer to you anymore!"

Rei's eyes widened for a moment as the words hit a nerve, but she shook it off as quickly as it had come. "I thought Cosmos was supposed to be a fighter, not a talker. I've had enough pretty speeches for one day."

Twirling her staff with expert ease she spun it to point straight at the fire senshi, " You forget I am both Serena and Cosmos, not one or the other…never forget that again!" With the last word she leapt forward bringing her staff crashing down in a downward sweep.

Without missing a beat Rei summoned a katana out of the flames and brought it up to fend off the attack.

The two met with a furious flare of light that swept outwards knocking the bystanders off their feet.

"Not bad" Cosmos smirked

"I was just thinking the same about you; imagine that the crybaby actually has a backbone!" She emphasized the last word shoving Cosmos back with all her might then swiping her katana at Cosmos' midsection.

Flipping backwards Cosmos skidded across the ground pushing forward the second she hit forcing herself into a run. Twirling her staff around Cosmos ran until she was in range of the deadly blade only to drop down and slide across the ground towards her opponent dodging a head swipe while at the same time sliding past the Mars princess and slamming her staff into the back of her knees.

Mars fell to her knees immediately dropping and rolling across the ground to avoid the downward strike from the staff that came next. Breathing hard she rolled to her feet, flames erupting from her hand the moment she was stable.

Twirling her staff in front of her once more Cosmos created a shield against the flames, which merely bounced off the spinning staff. **(AN: Ever see that Kenshin episode?) **She was unprepared for the attack from behind though; Rei's new teleportation technique had indeed proved useful. Spinning around, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The attack was too close to fend off, there would never be time to counter….

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The stream of ice flowed with a power much stronger than what Mercury used to be, but she wasn't a princess anymore now was she? Dressed in the garbs of the Mercurial Queen, Ami stood arms stretched out and face etched with concentration. Which soon melted into satisfactions and the black flames died in the air with a hiss.

Growling fire spun to face the ice. Rei paused mid-rant taking in the ice maiden's clothes, and glowing power. A power so much deeper and pure than anything Rei had ever had. – What's going on here? I knew they were stronger, but this is so much more than just strength. –

"What's the matter Mars? Cat got your tongue?" Mercury raised her arms prepared for another attack, "This is only part of it! Look around you Mars; we're not the same any more."

Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto all seemed glow with a brightness that could rival the stars. Each dressed as a queen and each ready to protect their princess. "You should know by now Rei, the senshi always protect their own."

"So what I'm not worth your protecting?" Rei sneered

"You gave up your right as a senshi the day you betrayed the princess." Minako glowered

"I am only thankful we learned of our mistakes and were able to rectify what we had done." Makoto cast her eyes downward; truly thankful for the second chance she had been given.

"When it all comes down to it, can you face us all as we are now?" Hotaru spoke, her voice older and more regal.

Rei backed away, despising the glowing lights and yet at the same time somewhere deep inside she envied them wanting nothing more that to be who she once was.

"Not so tough anymore are ya?" Haruka smirked practically itching to fight

"That's enough!" The cold familiar voice cut sharply through the crackling power, and bickering.

Cosmos gasped her eyes fading to bright blue as she sank to the ground, - No…kami-sama…not now –

"What wrong Odango, you don't look happy to see me?" Mamoru stood grinning evilly one hand gripping the back of Aragorn head while the other posed a sword across his throat. "Let's try another method shall we? Power down and give me the crystal and I won't slit your little boy toys throat."

Aragorn grimaced, liking this Mamoru character less and less, and liking his position in the situation even less still. Eyeing his sword a few feet away he waited

"Mamoru" Serena choked the named out her eyes pleading, "Please don't do this, can't you see you're only being used?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "I know, but why would you care it seems you've had no trouble moving on since you left me." He pressed the blade closer to Aragorn's throat, "No matter though, when this is all said and done I'll have you once again."

Serena stared in shock at what Mamoru had become, shaking her head in disbelief. – And you're actually questioning who to choose in the end? – Cosmos whispered

Tearing her gaze away she registered Cosmos' words, - This isn't the real Mamoru, he's only being manipulated. He's really kind and sweet… -

Cosmos was silent for a moment, thinking, -Then I guess it has come to point where you must choose…-

Mamoru's face grew impatient, "Choose Usagi!"

Serena covered her ears with her hand, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Then all sound and movement stopped, the wind didn't blow, there was no crackle of energy, no evil laughter

Raising her head cautiously Serena looked around; the scene lay out before her completely frozen. Mamoru's face twisted in rage, Aragorn eyeing his sword his body steady without fear, Rei's expression of glee, her friends expressions of terror and dread…. "What?"

"You seem to have reached a turning point princess." A familiar, quiet, womanly voice drifted through the frozen air.

Serena gasped, "Pluto!"

"I'm so sorry Serena" Pluto knelt down before Serena her eyes sad, "Your mind is confused, and heart is wounded. You can hardly tell the difference between up and down with all emotional strain, and yet here you are faced with one of the toughest decisions of all."

"Oh Pluto" Serena bowed her head fighting back tears, "I don't know what to do anymore, it seems too tangled to ever get things straight again."

"My dear sweet princess, I can only leave with these words, with hope that they will give you some guidance." Pluto stood and gazed down and the young girl before her.

"_What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now." _

Serena lifted her head to gaze at her old friend, "Sailor P?

Pluto smiled and pressed a finger to the princess' lips, "Shhhh, do what you always do Serena, follow your heart." And then she was gone, and all sound and power returned to how it was save for a lone warrior who stood changed in the midst of all the people.

And then it all made sense, why her thoughts of Mamoru and Aragorn were different, why it felt wrong when she tried to force herself back into her old attitude and old routine. It was as though her short time on Middle Earth had left her, and when she arrived back at home and tried to become who she once was it confused her when she couldn't. Laughing she pivoted to face Mamoru, "I am not the same person anymore. I changed my name to Serena, because I wanted to be so much more than I was. I understand now the difference between it all. In such a short time I've grown up." Taking note of Mamoru's confused expression she smiled, "I loved you once when I was child, when you were a prince and I was a princess and it seemed so easy to just pick up where history left off and I didn't have to really think about anything. When everything was all about love, justice, and ice cream, and before I discovered honor, true courage, and real love." She rested her gaze on Aragorn, "I don't love you anymore Mamo-chan; perhaps a young and childish princess Serenity did, but I am Queen and I don't….anymore."

Mamoru's face contorted with rage, "Why you!"

And then Aragorn's sword was in his hand, and there was a ringing of steel as sword met sword. "You are no prince." Bringing his sword down again it rang out with a sweet intensity, shattering the other blade into pieces.

Backing up Mamoru stared wildly at his broken sword; stumbling over behind Rei he flung his broken sword to the ground. "Rei! Take care of them!" With that he dissolved into the shadows, leaving a trembling Rei standing alone.

With a cry of relief Serena practically flung herself into Aragorn's arms, noting with slight satisfaction that she didn't cry. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Aragorn smiled, chuckling at the knowing look Legolas sent his way. – They'll be no getting rid of her now. –

"He left me…" Rei fell to her knees, eye wide.

"Well what did you expect? Undying loyalty….you of all people should know that's something you can't buy or create Rei-chan." Minako's voice was softer but still firm.

"You don't understand! I can't ever teleport! He's left me here to die with no escape."

"A betrayal for the betrayer eh?" Makoto shot back, no remorse in her voice

Rei clutched at her head, black flames leaping from the ground to lick around her, "No! Stop!" The flames grew tugging at her fuku and singing the ends of her hair.

"You are too weak; you mean nothing to me now!" A chilling voice whispered amidst the flames

Rei shrieked clutching at her hair.

Serena pulled away from Aragorn her eyes glowing silver at the voice, "Rei-chan!" She rushed forward and held her hand out ignoring the stinging heat, "Take my hand!"

Rei looked up her eyes weary but surprised, "Why? Why help me? I'm nothing anymore, not a senshi, not a priestess, not a minion." She choked the last one out.

"Because somewhere in there I know you're still my friend, I don't know how much brainwashing Chaos had to do to get you like this, but I still believe in the Rei who was my best friend. I truly believe that she would have never given into Chaos willingly and that she's still in there!"

Rei blinked, her eyes teary, and her face streaked with soot. She reached out her hand hesitantly, - Such determined eyes – she bit her lip and clasped Cosmos' hand tightly in her own. Then it was as if a damn broke free and it was Galexia all over again. An intensifying glow of scarlet red flowing over her body warming her very soul, then with a raging scream she was free. The burst of energy was more intense than the clash of swords, sending hobbits rolling and sakura petals swirling like snow.

Rei rolled forward over the growing black flames knocking Serena backwards as they erupted.

"You dare defy me?"

Stumbling to her feet, Rei glowered at the fire, "You no longer control me you warped, decaying, pile of ashes!"

Serena sweat dropped, - Yup Rei's back –

Rei body shuddered as sobbed passed through her, "How dare you control me! How dare you make me do such horrible things to my friends!"

She arranged her hands in the position of a bow and arrow allowing the fire to leap between her hands creating her familiar bow of fire. She let one fly at the flames which shrieked at the attack.

"This is for defiling the sacred fire!" She let another one fly

"This is for making me betray my princess" Another one

"This is for making me hurt Ami." She fired another one her anger only intensifying, and the flames only glowing brighter along with the symbol of Mars etched upon her forehead.

"This is for locking me away and making me watch it all!" Another arrow

"And this is for my own satisfaction of seeing you suffer!" Her last cry echoed all around it, carrying with her it her anger, her sorrow, and her love. The symbol on her forehead blazed and where once stood simply an enrage Rei Hino now stood the crowned Queen of Mars looking very pissed off. Eyes glowing she let the last arrow fly; the flames glowing with such intensity they almost turned white.

The black flames seemed to shrink back at the approaching arrow, and with one last shriek it was overcome by the purity of the fire of Mars.

Her eyes still fixed upon where the fire was, Rei stood her chest heaving and body trembling. Turning her head she looked at Serena her face peaceful yet full of remorse. "Never again..." She sighed, "I'm so sorry…." The last of her strength gone she crumpled to the ground.

"Rei!" Serena rushed forward cradling her best friends head in her lap, "It's ok now Rei, we're all together again, just like we're supposed to be." Smiling Serena flopped back into the grass leaving the others to sort out their own thoughts. For know, even if it was just for a moment…everything was all right…

- Well done princess – Cosmos silently applauded, - Well done -

**Kagayaku: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok that ended up being INSANLY LONG! 14 pages…yeash…and it's almost 4 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow XD now I've done it. Well you guys deserve it, you've waited so long you deserve a good long one. It's certainly long, I just hope it's good. Mind you I haven't had any sleep so please excuse any spelling/grammar errors…I tried to catch them, but you know how that goes. So tell me what you think…we starting to get close to the grand finale…w00t! R&R! Tell me what you think…I love to hear it **


	24. Goodbye?

**Kagayku: Oh my goodness, I've updated!! Everyone feel free to pass out now...the impossible has happened! I'm sure most of you have given me up for dead, or at least the story up for dead. And yet here I am! I really love this story, I don't think I can give up on it yet, it's just hard to me to find time to do it all. Believe it or not though, I often sit in class and work on the next chapter. It's getting around to typing it all out that takes me forever. Don't hate me ; ; **

**I have to give a big thank you to ALL of the wonderful people who have reviewed, even after I hadn't updated in years. They really have been an inspiration to keep me going, so keep 'em coming! **

**My writing has changed a bit, after writing all those college papers x.x ...hopefully it's gotten better. I do have plans to go back and redo the first chapter again. Every time I read it...I'm annoyed. I really hate the way I rushed into the story in the very beginning. So I'm going to go back and add more to it! Hopefully today!**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it ) Don't forget to R&R! I love hearing ideas from everyone, I'm always looking for interesting new points to add in! 3**

**Disclaimer: SM & LotR are not mine!  
**

"_Rei…" A woman with long golden hair and somber eyes looked over her shoulder._

"_The stars are trembling…their lights grow dim." She turned her dress of glowing white a sharp contrast to the green grass." Both ends of the split world are war with evil. Middle Earth lies bare to the darkness, and the hand of Sauron slowly suffocates us." She paused, "You seek a mountain of fire, but…" A mysterious smile ghosted her lips "What do you really know about this One Ring?" She pressed a finger to Rei's forehead._

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie!_

_There was a flash of silver light and rush of fire throughout her body then everything went white…_

Rei jerked her head up and grunted in discomfort, she blinked rapidly a few times before the raging fire before her came into focus. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to, reading the fire, but these vision were much more powerful than any normal vision. This, she decided, was a message. Sighing she stood and walked to the doorway, reveling in the feel of the cool breeze…a nice contrast to the raging hot fire inside. She glanced back, though it was much less raging now.

"Reiiiiii!!" Serena came bounding around the corner of the temple, Legolas and Amy in tow.

"Serena this temple is supposed to be a place of peace, must you scream?" Rei quirked an eyebrow

Serena pulled her lips into a cross between a frown and a pout, "Like you have room to talk big mouth"

Both girls stared at each other for a moment before breaking into grins, no words were exchanged, but the feeling of having one's best friend back was mutual.

Rei stepped outside and started walking towards the door to the living room, where all the girls used to meet after school and "study" in the past. She motioned for the group to follow and they all stepped inside. "Now what was it you wanted?"

Serena looked serious for a moment, "I think you should talk to Legolas about this woman you've been seeing in the visions. Not only might he know her, but as an elf he is sensitive to the spirits and energies like you are. And with genius Ami's help, we might be able to figure out just what is going on."

Serena didn't mention she had a hunch she knew who the elf maiden was……

Rei nodded thoughtful, mentally surprised at Serena's reasoning skills that were definitely lacking in the past. She covered a smile. "It sounds like a good idea, whatever it is we should hurry, I have a feeling that time is growing short. Not to mention we have two enemies to deal with. As if Chaos isn't bad enough on its own, but Sauron as well?" she sighed "I'm not saying we can't do it, but it's not going to be easy. We can't afford to let this battle play out like all the rest, for once let's not have any deaths. I don't want to leave you to do this one alone."

Serena nodded gravely, briefly remembering all the times she had watched her senshi die right before her eyes. "I agree, together till the end on this one." She smiled and looked to Legolas, "Do you two mind working with Rei for a bit? I have a few things to do."

Legolas nodded, "I am sure we can handle things here. If we find anything, you will be the first to know."

"Thanks" Serena grinned and jogged out the door

Rei chuckled, "She can't stay upset or serious for too long at a time, there have to be frequent periods of smiles and laughter or it just isn't Serena."

"I think I like her best that way." Ami smiled

oOo

Wandering into the backyard of the temple grounds Serena sat on an old tree swing, her legs swinging idly back and forth. Dipping her hand into her pocket she rustled around for a moment before drawing out a round object. Flipping open a thin lid she raised the object in front of her face.

A compact mirror rested on the tips of her fingers as she peered at her face in the small round surface. Her bangs were longer now, she reached up and fingered them thoughtfully. No longer the childish fringe that framed her birthmark, now they were long, falling almost to her chin. Had it really been that long since she first left and woke up in Middle Earth? She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of the other world, and realized she missed the lush greenery, and ancient forests. The sky there always seemed deeper, and the air sweeter…. Focusing back on the mirror she tugged on the silvery, golden strands.

Maybe I should cut them –

She tossed that idea as soon as it entered her mind. She preferred the older look, it made her feel…different somehow.

Maybe I will just have Rei layer them a bit –

She sighed resignedly and gently closed the compact, slipping it back into her pocket.

I suppose I can't avoid our current problem forever. –

Gripping the aged, but sturdy rope she leaned back and gazed up into the tree branches, swaying in the breeze.

Can it get any more confusing? No Mount Doom, Chaos and Sauron, strange dark riders, and a very mysterious dream. –

She mulled over Rei's dream for a moment - Obviously the White Witch –

"Cryptic woman" she sighed again, slightly irritated this time. – And what of Mar's fire destroying the ring? – she fumed. Rei's fire attack had done little more than cause the words to glow brighter than ever. To top it off, Frodo would let no one else touch the ring. Despite Din's gift the effect the ring had on Frodo was becoming more obvious. – I thought since we had all come into our power thing would be easier. But nothing really change at all… - she shook her head, - That's not true, I have the girl back – a smile crossed her face, - That Serenity for that. But it seems to clear, we must return to Middle Earth. No answers can be found here, and Rei's vision suggests there is much yet to be learned. I must speak to my Grandmother again - She slid down from the swing and dusted her hands on her skirt.

"Serena?"

She glanced up and smiled, "Aragorn"

He had come around the side of the temple, looking significantly cleaner and more clean cut then he had a few hours ago.

She giggled quietly, "I see the girls have introduced everyone to modern day showers."

Aragorn smiled wirily, "Indeed, I was actually the easiest of the group to convince."

Vision of Merry, Pippin, and especially Gimli, being forced into caused her giggle to escalate into a full blown laugh.

Aragorn chuckled, enjoying the sound of her laughter; after all, in times like these, times like this were rare. "So what ails you that you are out here all alone?"

"Just pondering what is to be done" she replied, all laughter forgotten.

"You? Planning? That seems very unlike you" he teased

She mock pouted and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Hey! Be careful, the girls are starting to rub off on you." She leaned back against a nearby tree, "I think the time has come to return to Middle Earth." She stopped and glanced at the ranger to gauge his reaction.

He looked thoughtful, "What of the crystal points? I thought the next step was the purifty this Mount Fuji?"

She hesitated, "I thought of that. However, we cannot stay here and protect things forever. If we purify it now, then there is nothing to stop them from infecting it again when we leave. "

"We'll stay"

Serena glanced up, startled, "Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna?"

The three eldest scouts stood together, looking serious. Setsuna stepped forward, "You have the scouts back, which makes the threat here less intense. Take Hotaru and the inner scouts. We will remain here to keep watch."

Serena stared hard at them moment, scrutinizing their expressions. After a moment she nodded, "All right. But you'll contact us if there's any trouble you can't handle."

Setsuna smiled, "Of course Princess"

Haruka chuckled, "Not a princess anymore though is she?"

Setsuna gazed thoughtful at her now Queen, "No...I suppose she's not."

Serena gave a small smile, "heh, don't think on it so much Sets, we're all in this together, and always have been. Once upon a time there was a Moon Kingdom, now there's what's left of the Moon Court doing what they can to protect the Earth."

A strange expression crossed the outer's faces for a moment...

"I don't know if I would say that Serena." Setsuna smiled knowingly

But for Serena, she had stumbled upon a realization that things were going to change for all of them. In that moment a thousand realizations hit her at once, though in reality it took only a second. Gazing at Setsuna, for the first time in her life she felt she understood something the time keeper didn't. She was proud of her heritage, and loved her scouts dearly. But here, in this time...they were mere super heros, idiolized by the public... and while she would easily give her life to protect anyone of them...she wondered how much trouble would actually exist here if it wasn't for them. And though it was strange to say after saving the world multiple time, but in this adventure...with Aragorn, in Middle Earth, on this mission...for the first time she felt part of something truly important.

Shaking her head Serena returned the smile, "I would." her eyes softened as she turned to walk away, Aragorn in tow. She paused for a moment to look over her shoulder, "The future isn't set in stone you know..." she winked and linking arms with Aragorn, made her way towards the front of the shrine.

For a moment Setsuna stood, taken aback by Serena's expression and the sureness in her voice. For the first time, Setsuna felt almost...lost.

"What do you suppose that means?" Haruka queered, looked just as confused.

Michiru gave a secret smile, "I think it means that Serena has finally seen beyond the past..."

Haruka sighed, and raised in eyebrow in her lovers direction, "You're just as bad as she is...can't you just give a straight answer?"

"It's not something I can answer, it's only something you can find for yourself..." she turned in the direction Serena had taken, "The meeting will be starting, we should go." the smile never wavering from her face, she followed in Serena's footsteps

Haruka looked at Setsuna for an explanation, but the confused look on the woman's face made it clear they were both just as lost.

oOo

Serena walked into the room; her hair hanging loosly around her frame… everyone was sitting together in the room except for Rei, Ami, and Legolas. The planning period, Serena's worst enemy – My brain is going to explode – she sighed. Her mood was significantly brightened, however, by the secret smile Aragorn sent her direction. Things had been going well since the battle two days ago; it was nice to feel some normalcy after all the hell they had been through.

Settling down next to Aragorn and resting her head on an upraised knee she decided hold off having a talk with him until after the meeting. As much as she wanted to have time for just the two of them, it was inevitable that the upcoming battle had to come first. Her mind was still in a jumble despite many of the conflicts being resolved (at least mentally), there was still so much to consider. Ever since the beginning of this chapter of her life things had been going so fast, and while she had taken everything in stride it still was a lot to take in.

She could feel a certain maturity creeping up on her…her smiles were still bright, and her essence that was Serena remained the same…but there was a sort of refinement to it all. Of course looking back on her life as Sailor Moon the change in her poise and personality were obvious. Her grace more apparent, her fighting skills improved, and her naivety tapered off… Her adulthood was starting to show through more and more, and with it came a new and improved confidence that almost seemed foreign…

-sigh- -The planning process isn't even under way and my brain is already going to explode –

She ran her fingers through her long locks and twirled a finger through the silvery strands.

I think I will leave it down; it makes my complexion look more mature. Not to mention, Aragorn deserves someone much more elegant looking, and...

"Serena!!"

"Eh??" Serena snapped her head up only to find everyone in the room staring at her.

Makoto shook her head good naturedly, "Day dreaming again?"

Serena blushed prettily, "Erm…well you see…."

Way to go Sere…woo them with your awesome wit –

She cleared her throat, "Sorry Mako, I just got lost in thought for a moment" she smiled, "What was it you were talking about?"

Makoto grinned, "Some things never change" she chuckled, "Well, we were considering the possibility of going to Middle Earth."

Serena nodded, her expression surprisingly serious. "I agree" she glanced at Aragorn who squeezed her hand in assurance. "I...We... have already talked with the Outer scouts. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna have agreed to stay and keep an eye on things. The rest of us will go or return to, Middle Earth. There's really nothing we can learn here, all of the information we would need lies in Middle Earth. Chaos is after me, I'm not worried about her causing problems here. Everything she has done thus far has been in an attempt to get at me. Without the scouts on her side, and with us in another world, there's nothing for her here. I'm more worried about Sauron causing problems there. Even thought The Ring is with us, his army in Middle Earth continues to grow. I worry about the people, he's not just going to ignore those who stand against him."

The silence that settled over the room after her statement unnerved her - Geez, is it really that suprising for me to be logical -

"Not to play devil's advocate" Hotaru stood up, "But what's to stop Chaos from using the crystal points to infect this world while we're gone. Even if you're not here Sere, she still knows it would hurt you."

Serena frowned, considering the new information, "We need to lure her to Middle Earth then?"

Minako shot her a suprised look, "And bring more trouble in for the people of Middle Earth?"

"No,...but we can't keep fighting enemies in two different locations like this. We need all of our enemies in one place so to speak."

"It's not going to be that simple." The genius of the group spoke up, joining the group. "We need to deal with Chaos here. I hate to say it but I think our best bet is to send the Fellowship back to Middle Earth while we deal with Chaos here." Ami paused and looked to Gandalf for support.

"She's right" Gandalf agreed, "The Fellowship was formed to protect the Ring and Middle Earth. The scouts and Fellowship coming together was fortunate, but we must also accept that our enemies are not so much one and the same. The Fellowship is not cut out to deal with Chaos, just as the Scouts are not familiar with what it means to go to War. For now our best option is to part ways."

Serena sat frozen for a moment, a cold dread creeping up her spin, - Leave Aragorn? In the middle of all of this? Will I even get to see him again? - she looked to Aragorn, hoping for some miracle response that would make everything all right, but by the look on his face she knew she had lost.

"It's true...for the sake of keeping both worlds a little safer, It might be better for us to split up rather than taking both enemies to one place." Aragorn gave Serena a strained smile, "We can't put the people of our worlds at that kind of risk."

Serena clenched her fist for a moment, - Just when I thought it would work out. - She stood up and look around at the strange group that built up over time... old friends and new, all here together... and yet, about to be torn apart. - I can't give up. I can't act like this is the last time I will ever see them. - "Fine. This is how we'll do it." her face hard with determination, "We send the Fellowship to Middle Earth. We will remain here and deal with Chaos... BUT!" she emphasized, silencing all of the questions she new would have come, "We will return to Middle Earth to support the Fellowship when this is done." After saying it, she realized she felt a little stronger, having something to fight towards, a reason to survive. She sent a hard look in the direction of her scouts, "Chaos is never easy. But we fight this one together till the end, and we loose no one, understand?" she glanced up, noticing Rei and the outters joining the group. "Things are going to change from this point on. There will be no sacrificing yourself for your princess or your queen. We're all going to survive this one, and we're going to do it together. AND when we're done, we will return to Middle Earth to finish this once and for all." She looked at Rei who gave her a nod of approval. "And you!" she turned to glare at the Fellowship, "Just stay alive until we get there, ok?"

"It would take more than a few smelly orcs to get rid of us!" Gimli roared

"Just so long as there's food" Pippin announced, "No offense, but if I have to go another day without a good Middle Earth meal, I think I just might starve to death"

"Right, because it's not like you ate everything in Ami's refrigerator or anything." Merry scolded, smacking him over the head

Serena grinned, her confidence returning, turning, she looked at the two Hobbits who had yet to speak, "Frodo?"

Frodo glanced up, his complexion paler than usual, and his breathing slightly labored... despite Sam's healing attempts, the Ring's effects were obvious "Yes?"

- This has to be done. For Frodo's sake... even across worlds it's obvious that Sauron's power is getting stronger. It's harder for him here. The Ring wants to go back, it's desire to return is so strong Frodo suffers even more here. Hopefully in Middle Earth, Sam's healing will have more of an effect - She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, "Stay safe, and never loose hope. You have friends here, and we'll be coming to help before you know it. Stay strong, I know lots of people would be sad if you lost to the Ring now." She glanced in Hotaru's direction and smiled, before returning to her place besides Aragorn.

There was a certain heaviness that settled over the group just then. The Fellowship had become more than just a protector of the Ring, and the Scouts had become more than just princesses who protect the earth. Something had changed overall, like a veil had been lifted, and certain amount of naivety had been lost. Perhaps for the best in the end. For this battle, even though it seemed selfish, it seemed there was so much more to fight for than just the world. What was once a cause worth dying for, suddenly became a cause worth living for. If only to have the chance to be together again, only this time basking in the glow of peace.

Despite her confidence, a sadness weighed on Serena's heart at the thought of having to watch Aragorn leave, and despite her declarations, there was still the worry of never seeing him again. And just by looking around she could tell, she wasn't the only one who felt this way... "We'll do this at dawn...Fellowship prepare to depart...scouts, prepare for battle. I suggest using this time to say goodbyes." she sighed and turned towards Aragorn. It hadn't completely sunken in yet, for anyone...she knew that. Just a few minutes ago she thought they would all be going to Middle Earth together, everything was planned for. The Outers would stay and keep watch and they could all be together. - I should have known better, my desire to not to be apart from Aragorn, and to return to Middle Earth clouded my judgement. Nothing is ever simple in these kind of fights... - she continued to gaze at Aragorn, trying to memorize every detail of his face...

- I really hate goodbyes -

**Kagayaku: GAH! This was such a hard chapter, I had so many ideas, and I kept running into road blocks -.-' ...I finally decided the most logical way to deal with the Chaos battle was to have them split up. Because I couldn't just leave Middle Earth unprotected forever. So I apologize if this chapter was a little sketchy, I will be explaining a lot more in the next chapter, now that I have a heading... I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter...but...I'll run with it for now. More romance in the next chapter!! I'm finally going to bring in some individual scenes between people, and put some focus on more than just Serena and Aragorn. Also the first big battle is coming up! The next chapter will mostly be romance, goodbyes, and a departure. But the chapter after that I'm starting the battle with Chaos...at least the scouts will have to face off against Raven and Mamoru before we get to the big Fish. And the Fellowship is going to be meeting with Théoden...and Aragorn meets Eowyn...hmmmmmmmm...what kind of mass chaos can I cause with that? Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!! Sorry for the craziness. Give me some feedback and let me know what you think...**

**Vote: I have a few ideas I'm going over about the secret of the Ring...but let me know if you guys have any ideas. I'm always open to inspiration, and inspiration helps me write faster wink **

**Sorry for any typos/spelling errors...like I've said before, I edit it myself, and I'm prone to missing things )**

**R&R!!  
**


End file.
